Slytherin Ties, and Teddy Bears
by trexie
Summary: AU. What would have been if the Potters had twins? What if Lily and James were not home that fateful night? What would happen if Harry was taken away and returned years later? Syltherin!Harry. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Lily and James Potter had twins. The first born was a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. The second boy had the same messy black hair but with brilliant green eyes. Lily and James were so proud of their precious boys that they decided to go into hiding so that no harm could come to them. They took their sons Will and Harry into hiding and kept them safe for months until one night, Halloween night, they were called away to an order meeting and left their sons in the care of local squib named Marie. Marie had babysat for the Potters before and didn't mind taking care of the boys. Will was loud and energetic and was always running around, but Harry was quiet and mainly kept to himself. So while Marie chased after Will, she knew that Harry would be alright. This night as she chased Will into the kitchen she left Harry in the front room by himself. Suddenly she heard the front door smash open and a high-pitched cackle that sounded like the embodiment of evil. She grabbed Will and ran into the front room to see a man in a black cloak aim his wand at Harry. She screamed as a flash of green light shot forth and hit Harry. Marie dropped to the floor and used her body to shield Will, and as she looked up she saw Harry sitting there looking dazed with blood on his face and a pile of cloth in front of him.

Marie jumped up and ran to Harry to see that he was still alive. She then floo'd to Hogwarts with the twins. As she arrived almost every member of the Order of the Phoenix looked towards her. When Lily saw blood on Harrys face she screamed and ran to Marie and quickly took Harry into her arms. The entire time Harry was silent. Marie was in hysterics until Dumbledore forced her to drink a calming drought. After she managed to calm down she told the about the man and what he looked like, what he did to harry, and what she saw after the huge flash of green light. Marie was then sent home and never saw Harry again.

*

As Marie was sent home the order went into action. Lily refused to let go of Harry and James was holding Will as Dumbledore calmly sent out teams to locate Peter Pettigrew, the Potters secret keeper, and other teams to the Potters home to investigate and gather clothing and supplies. After everyone was sent out, Dumbledore finally turned towards Lily and James to deliver some bad news.

"Now my dear children, we all know what has happened tonight. We knew there was a possibility that either Harry or Will would be the child in the prophecy. You also know what you agreed to if, one of them, were chosen by Voldemort. I am sorry to have to do this but I must take young Harry away for his safety. Tonight you will spend here at Hogwarts and after your home has been cleaned you may return but Harry will not return with you."

"What? No! You can not take my child away from me Albus!" Lily screamed as she tried to hide Harry away from Dumbledore. "We know that Harry killed Voldemort, so what does he need protection from. We will move to a new house and no one will know where we are and he will be fine. You do not have to take him away from us. He is my son! I refuse to let you take him away. You can't have him Albus, you just can't have him!"

"Albus is this really necessary? We can keep him safe, but you cant split up the twins or a child from their parents. Voldemort is gone, Harry is safe, we just want to keep him." James pleaded with Albus.

Albus stood firm. "You agreed to allowing me to have one of the twins if they fulfilled the prophecy. Harry will be kept safe and you will get regular update on him. He will be returned to you when he is ready and when he is needed and not before." Albus then calmly stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of Lily. "Lily my dear please hand over Harry so I can get him to a safer location."

"NO! Nonononononono don't take him. Please don't take him. Don't take him!" Lily pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Seeing Dumbledores stern face she turned towards her husband looking for support only to see a look of defeat. The Potters had given their word to allow Albus to take one of the twins if they were the prophecy child, and a Potter always kept their word. After explaining this to Lily, he gently took Harry from her arms. He placed on kiss on his sons head and handed him to Albus before collapsing into a chair and sobbing. Lily was no better. Albus then walked out of the office and Hogwarts with Harry, and took him away.

*

_14 and a bit years later._

Harry Potter was laying in his cot staring at that ceiling when there was a knock on the door. With the swiftness of very well trained soldier he stood and called out for the person to enter. It was 5 am, which meant that Kingsley was coming to give him the details for todays training. For as long as Harry could remember, he had been training. He knew 20 different languages including Chinese, Japanese, mermish, gobbledegook, and parlsetounge. He knew offensive and defensive magic, healing, potions, charms, transfiguration, wandless magic and was an animagus. He trained as a healer, a potions master, a ninja, a samurai, and as an international spy for MI6. He could change his shape and appearance in the blink of an eye both magically and the muggle way. He lived in several different countries and trained with many masters. Harry Potter knew his mission. Train and defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

On time every morning Kingsley Shacklebolt entered his room at 5 am and held out a clipboard with his training schedule. Only today there was one item on the sheet 'Meet with Dumbledore'. Harry had only met Dumbledore three times. Once to hear about his past and why he was being trained, another was when he was 10 years old and demanded he be left alone to live a normal childhood and another when he was 12 and asked to sneak into Hogwarts at night to fight a basilisk that was terrorizing the school.

After nodding to Kingsley, Harry turned around to get dressed and promptly left his room 10 minutes later to travel to England. Harry was currently stationed in Germany where a muggle scientist was experimenting with some dangerous things. Harry was sent in to arrest him and destroy his research while bring in the man and his human experiments into the German ministry. Like all his mission, he performed flawlessly. Now with his things packed he went to meet Kingsley to catch the plane to England. They could of travelled with magic but Harry liked traveling on airplanes. It gave him the feeling there was more out there than just Voldemort. That there are place son this earth he hasn't tainted.

*

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about that young man he was going to meet today. Harry Potter had been hidden away for years being trained. He was a better soldier than Dumbledore could have hoped for, and now was the time to bring him home. Tomorrow Harry Potter turned 16 years old, and it would be the first time the wizarding world has seen their saviour since that fateful night.

As Dumbledore was pondering his thoughts on Harry Potter the young man in question approached Hogwarts. Harry knew he was not to be seen by anyone, so he went in one of his animagus forms. Harry had 3 animagus forms, and the one he was currently using was a small black viper. Harry silently slipped between the shadows and onto the school grounds without any problems. Since it was summer he only had to worry about predators and teachers, but he met neither of them as he approached the stone gargoyle.

Dumbledore heard his alarms go off that meant that approach of someone. But as he watched his office door he only saw it sway slightly, but no one entered. As he was getting ready to stand up he heard a cough and turned around to see a young man standing behind his chair.

Harry Potter was a serious looking young man. He had short messy black hair, bright green eyes, a dark golden brown tan, and only stood around 5'9. He was slightly muscular, but his small frame only hides the dangerous killing machine that is hidden within. Harry was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with black trouser and black dragonhide boots. He had a black scarf tied around his forehead covering his scar, but it was also used to quickly wrap around his face when he was hiding in shadows. Dumbledore could hardly recognize James or Lily in Harry, and he looked and acted nothing like his twin Will.

Harry Potter had slithered into the office and quickly evaluated every potential danger and potential aids and escape routes before moving behind the Headmasters desk. He had quietly transformed back and waited for the old man to notice him, but he never did. Dumbledore kept staring at the door as if waiting and Harry knew what he was waiting for so he decided to help the Headmaster out. Harry coughed and instantly saw the look of surprise and pride in Dumbledores eyes before the Headmaster started evaluating him. Harry gracefully walked around the desk and sat down, while keeping on eye on Dumbledore and the door. Feeling slightly unsure about their privacy Harry cast several wandless spells to check for any device or spell that would spy on them. He then locked and warded the door as he waited for Dumbledore to speak.

Albus felt the wards being placed on his office door, and was very impressed with Harry. He decided it was time to speak and explain why Harry was here.

"Welcome my boy! It has been a while since we last saw each other, how have you been dear child?"

"Good sir. IT has been awhile since I killed that basilisk. How have you been?" Harry asked out of courtesy. Really all he wanted was to know why he was there and when he could get back to training.

"Good, I have been very good since we last met. Now I bet you are wondering why you are here." Harry wanted to snort at this statement but kept his actions and opinions to himself as he listened. "Well as you know Voldemort managed to regain his body last year. He has not attacked or killed any witches or wizards yet, but we do know from our spy that he is looking for you and is willing to start slaughtering villages to get your attention. He is furious that no one knows where you are, and so to hopefully stop many deaths, I have decided it is time you rejoin he wizarding world." Dumbledore than sat backa dn folded his hands as he waited for Harrys response.

Harry didn't know what to think. He knew that eventually he would be put back into the world, but didn't know when. He was also unsure about how to handle his family. He knew he had one, heard about them. Well all he really heard was that he had a mother and father and a twin. All three were alive and well and his twin attended Hogwarts, while his father was an Auror and his mother was a healer.

"Sir I understand your reasoning for this mission but I have a few questions. First how do you plan to reintroduce me to the wizarding world, what do you expect of me exactly and what am I to do about my family?" Harry asked. Harry figured that his family were the least of his worries. He needed all the details of his mission first so he could plan the best way to execute it.

"Of course my boy. Well tomorrow you turn 16 and I think it would be simply wonderful if you went to Diagon Alley and met your family for a nice birthday celebration. You will attend Hogwarts in September and be in Sixth year. Basically I want you to be seen so that Voldemort knows where you are. You never know we may get lucky and he will kidnap you so you can finish him off without some big battle. As for your family you will see them tomorrow and then after your meal you can decide If you rather return home with them, return to Hogwarts for the rest of summer, or Kingsley has mentioned some man eating worm that is causing problems in Brazil."

"Brazil. I want to return to training but if I may, I would like to return to Hogwarts 2 days before term starts to get to know the layout of the school. My previous experience here is limited and I would like to know as much as I can. I can also return to England twice to make a public appearance for Voldemort and get my school supplies." Harry stated calmly. He barely paused to think as he laid out his plan.

"Of course my boy. I know you don't need to attend classes but for appearance, I ask that you try to attend most of the classes. When you return 2 days before term we can sort you then or you can wait for the welcoming feast. Which would you prefer?"

"Welcoming Feast." He said simply.

"Now that all that is sorted out I have prepared a guest room for you on the fourth floor. Just look for the picture of the wood elf, and the password is Basilisk." Dumbledore than stood to escort Harry to the door. "Oh and I shall contact Lily immediately to tell her that you will be meeting them tomorrow at 1130 at The Leaky Cauldron."

"Harry nodded as he slipped out the door. Once he was down the stairs he transformed into a snake again and made his way to his guest room. As he made his way to his rooms his thoughts were focussed on how attending Hogwarts was going to really slow down his training. Maybe Kingsley could come with him and set up a training room?

*

Lily Potter was nervous. No she was terrified and excited at the same time. Today was the first time in years she would get to see her son Harry again. Over the years they got small updates that he was doing okay, he was safe, his training was going well, and that he had been the one to kill the basilisk in Wills second year but nothing more. When Lily heard that Harry had been at Hogwarts and had killed that beast she was scared and furious. Her 12 year old son should not be facing dangerous monsters and more importantly he was nearby and she wasn't allowed to see him!

James Potter was also very nervous. What would Harry think of them for letting him go all those years ago? Did he ever think about them? He was impatient to meet his son again. So impatient he had his wife and son all dressed and ready to go by 930 am. He had them floo to The Leaky Cauldron and then insisted that they go out and search for the perfect gift for Harry; two gifts in fact; one for his birthday and one as a welcome home gift.

Will Potter was a good looking 16 year old boy. He was a Gryffindor and had two amazing best friends, but there was one problem. Will Potter was a royal prat. After losing his twin, his parents and godfathers decided to spoil Will twice as much to make up for the loss of Harry. He got everything he wanted, when he wanted, and with being the twin to the boy who lived he was very popular. He liked to make up stories about his brother to get people to listen. Sometimes he worked himself into the story so that more people would worship him. Only today Will Potter was scared. He made up so many stories and imagined his brother so many ways he didn't know what to expect. Also what would Harry do if he found out all the lies Will told, and what would the other students do when they found out. Will decided the night before he would either convince his brother to play along or stop him from going to Hogwarts. If Harry Potter went to Hogwarts, Will Potter would no longer be the most popular. He would be forgotten about and Will Potter did not deal well with being ignored. Why did his brother have to return anyways? Harry should have just stayed hidden, but instead he was about to ruin Wills life.

Harry had left Hogwarts at 8 in the morning to go to Diagon Alley. He wanted to stake the place out and prevent any potential danger. As he was sitting in a corner booth in The Leaky Cauldron he saw the floo flair up and desposit a man with messy black hair. Harry was instantly interested as he recognized hi s father. Kingsley once showed him a photo of his family when he was 9, because he asked to see what they looked like. James Potter had Messy black hair, hazel eyes, and stood around 6'2. He was dressed in a navy blue everyday robe and black shoes. He stepped aside as a woman with red hair emerged. Harry saw her eyes open to reveal bright green eyes just like his own. His mother was perhaps 5'8 in height and was dressed in a pastel purple everyday robe. As she walked to her husband the fire flaired once more to show a teenage boy. Will Potter looked like his father in almost every way. Same hair, eyes, height, and complexion, but the only difference was that Will didn't wear glasses. He was muggle dark blue jeans, white trainers, and a plain white short sleeved shirt. Where his mother and father but looked anxious, Will looked furious. Harry was curious about what got his twin so angry so early in the morning on their birthday. Deciding to trail them and see what they were doing so early, Harry swiftly drew his scarf over his mouth and slipped into the shadows to transform into his snake form.

Harry followed them for 3 stores when he finally understood what they were all doing. His mother and father were looking for and discussing the perfect gift for him, which was heart warming. His twin it seemed was plotting. After listening to Will rant to himself for several minutes he gathered his brother was using Harrys name to gain prestige in the school, and was now worried that Harry would ruin all his hard work. He also wanted to find a way to prevent Harry from going to Hogwarts so that he wouldn't steal Will's popularity. Harry was truthfully appalled at his brothers actions and attitude. He knew right away that he would not get along with his twin. Deciding he was bored stalking his family, Harry went out exploring the alley.

*

Draco Malfoy was bored. He had decided to go to Diagon Alley today because there was a rumour going around that Harry Potter was finally going to make a public appearance. After listening to all the tales that Will Potter told over the year, Draco wanted to meet Harry himself. No way could a mere boy do all the great things that Will claimed his twin had done. The only story that held some merit was in second year, but that was only a rumour since no one saw Harry Potter in Hogwarts. Where did they keep the boy who lived anyways if he didn't attend school? Draco saw the Potters but like always there was only three of them. Most interestingly was that Will looked angry about something. Draco was a little upset that he wasn't the cause of Will vexation but since there was no Harry Potter he decided to wander the alley. Maybe they were meeting him later in the morning? Well Draco would keep an eye on the potters if that were the case. Just as he was turning into Quality Qudditch Supplies, Draco looked down and saw a small black snake slither into the shadow of the building. He stood there for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him and he went after the snake.

Harry Potter was just snaking away from his family when he saw a blonde boy watching his brother. As he watched the blonde boy he grew more and more concerned as the boy seemed to be hostile towards his twin. Deciding to question this boy since he had nothing better to do he set forth to lure the boy into a private area. Harry circled the boy twice before he caught his attention and moved into a side alley. When he saw the boy following he moved quicker into the back of the alley and waited for the boy to approach.

Draco followed the snake into the alley and moved to the back when he lost sight of it. As he looked around for sign he saw someone from the corner of his eye. Pretending to still search the area in front of him he reached for his wand. When his hand touch the familiar wood he spun around and aimed the wand, but no one was there.

"Nice instincts, but your acting needs some work." A male voice said from behind him. Turning slowly Draco saw a smaller teen boy standing there dressed in black.

Harry was wearing roughly the same outfit he had the day before, only he cloth shoes instead of dragon hide boots. He saw the moment that the blonde noticed him, and watched as he tried to act as if he were still looking for the snake. Right before the blonde turned around Harry silently and quickly moved to the side and behind the boy. Seeing the blondes confused face he spoke to gain his attention.

Draco turned his wand on the boy and took in his appearance. Even though the boy look small and innocent he held this deadly secret inside him. Draco was positive that if this boy wanted him dead he would be dead before he could blink. It was the boys eyes. They were a brilliant emerald but held that hidden danger. They were serious and focussed. Even though the eyes were, so serious they were still gorgeous and the boy's body was screaming danger, which was really sexy and hot to Draco. Determined not to be turned on he looked the boy in the eye and decided to respond.

"I shall work harder on them in the future, and may I ask who you are? I assume you used that snake to lure me into this alley." Draco had his Malfoy mask on and used the most confident voice he could muster and hoped he wasn't showing any fear to this stranger. Malfoys did not show fear to anyone.

Harry was impressed. Usually people were bumbling idiots begging for there lives when they met Harry, but this boy almost seemed bored to be in his presence, almost, being key. Harry saw the spark of fear and the mask slip into place. Plus the boy correctly guessed the snake lure.

"My name is not important, but I want to know why you were watching the Potter family." Harry stated while still completely ignoring the wand in his face. Harry knew they wouldn't be interrupted since he placed wards on the alleyway the moment the blonde had stepped through. He didn't worry about the wand since he could have it from the blonde within seconds if he wanted.

Whow as this boy to ask him questions when he held the wand? Plus Draco was a Malfoy and Malfoys don't answer to anyone. Determined to maintain the upper hand in this conversation, Draco lazily moved his wand towards the stranger "I do not believe you are in a position to be asking questions. I am the one with you at wandpoint so I will ask again. Who are you and what do you want from me?" Draco was confident that the boy would see sense and answers the questions, it's not like they were tough questions.

Harry was already annoyed with the wand game so he lifted his hand and watched at the wand flew into it. Seeing the look of surprise on the blondes face he spoke "Look blondie now I have the wand so you answer my questions. Who are you, and why were you watching the Potters?" with that said, Harry leaned his right shoulder against one of the buildings and waited.

Draco was dead. The boy just casually took his wand without a word. Then acted all nonchalant. Well if he were going to die anyways he might as well go fighting "you must clearly live under a rock if you do not know my name. As for the Potters why I was watching them is my own personal business and I don't have to explain myself to you." Draco said simply while copying the strangers posture and leaning his left shoulder against to same building.

"I do not live under a rock, but I still don't know who you are. Anything regarding any Potter is my business so unless you want to be in immense pain I suggest that you answer the questions." Harry was intrigued by this boy. He looked to be the same age as him, and the blonde had yet to back down. Harry was used to people caving quickly or attacking him by now. Harry figured as long as the boy wasn't hostile towards his family he wouldn't bother with him. The blonde didn't look like he could be dangerous, so it may just be a schoolyard grudge between his twin and this boy. Plus it was nearing 1130 and Harry had to wrap this up to meet his family. "Just tell me if you have any hostile intentions towards the Potters. That is all I need to know."

Draco didn't know how to answer. Sure he wanted to hex Will Potter to oblivion but he didn't want to kill him. Deciding that death was hostile, Draco answered this stranger hoping he wouldn't be tortured.

"Do I want to cause them death or physical harm? No. Well maybe to that spoiled git, Will Potter but that is only because he annoys me, but not death just a few hexes." Draco hoped he answered satisfactory.

Harry deciding the boy wouldn't lie, threw him back his wand. Harry then lowered the wards and started to walk away when he told the blonde. "Good, you are to pretty to kill. Sorry to leave so soon but I have a lunch meeting." And with that he slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

Draco was shocked. The stranger just returned his wand and walked away. Determined to get some answers he raced after the boy but when he emerged from the alley, he couldn't see the black haired youth anywhere. All he saw was Will Potters slowly make his way towards The Leaky Cauldron. Remembering that he was here to see Harry Potter, Draco set out and followed Will Potter.

*


	2. Chapter 2

Soo i forgot this in the first chapter so here is the disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize character wise does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, because she is an amazing woman!

*****

Harry was bored. Luring and trapping the blonde-haired person was the most fun he had all day. After he left the boy in the alley, he quickly retreated to The Leaky Cauldron and ordered a private room for The Potters and himself. The Potters arrived on time and then started gushing about how great it was to finally have Harry home, how they missed him, and how they were desperate to know what he had been doing for the years he was gone. Harry sidestepped the questions regarding his training and asked about their lives. In all honesty, he did not care. He knew what they all did. He got a file about their lives, accomplishments, jobs, and even their hobbies and fears.

As his parents nattered on about their lives, Harry decided to ponder his twin. With everything he heard and observed this morning, he was most interested in how his brother would act towards him at school. Finally deciding to interrupt his parents, he spoke to Will.

"So Will, could you tell me about Hogwarts?"

Will was not the brightest star out there. He promptly assumed after a few minutes that Harry had no social skills, was a loner, and probably was not that great if the Headmaster finally gave up training him and placed him in school. Going with his assumptions, he decided that the best thing to do was educate his twin on how the social order worked at Hogwarts.

"Well, Hogwarts is great but there are a few things you need to know first. Since you haven't been to Hogwarts before besides that silly rumour of you killing a tiny snake, I, as your wonderful brother will teach you the ways of Hogwarts." Will ended his speech with a dramatic flailing of arms and the flashed a charming smile towards his parents.

Harry wanted to laugh at his brother. While his charity act may work on their parents, Harry knew what Will was all about. Settling in for some entertainment, Harry asked his parents if they could give the twins some alone time. After they left beaming that the twins were getting along, Harry sat feigning innocence and prompted his brother. "So what do I need to know about Hogwarts?"

Will was ecstatic that Harry had unknowingly helped his plan. "Well there are four houses. Gryffindor is by far the best house. Only the best Witches and Wizards can join Gryffindor. So naturally, that is where I am. You might be placed there, but no one knows how you fair as a wizard . . . next is Ravenclaw. All they do is study and study. They would live in the library if Madam Pince would let them. They are okay but nothing too special. Hufflepuff is third. They aren't very smart and are fun to pick on. If you get bored, find a Hufflepuff and have some fun. Last is Slytherin. They are the worst. All dark wizards and witches. They are led by Draco Malfoy, he is a snobby little fairy princess."

"Fairy little princess?"

"You know a right fag, takes it up the arse, shirt lifter, whatever you want to call it."

Harry was surprised. Not over his brothers views on the different houses but because he was apparently homophobic, if his fidgeting was anything to go off of. Harry was gay. Not that he ever did anything, since training and missions were so demanding, but he knew how to seduce men and women when needed. He never went past kissing and an unwanted grope, but he knew he preferred men.

"So you're homophobic?" Harry asked with the most innocent expression he could muster.

"What? Um . . . no well. . . I don't mind if guys like other guys and stuff . . . but I don't want to see or hear about it. I mean it is just a little bit gross don't you think?" Will was clearly uncomfortable, and Harry was highly entertained. Deciding to see how far he could push his brother he continued his innocent act.

"Oh, well I don't think it's gross. I mean some males are rather quite fetching if you ask me."

"WHAT?" Will jumped up and stumbled backwards, while glaring at his brother. Just then, the door burst open and the elder potters rushed in.

"Is everything okay? We heard Will screaming." Lily stated as she rushed towards Will. James was quickly inspecting the room, trying to find any hidden danger.

"Oh no everything is fine! I think Will was a little surprised at some things I told him." Harry then called forth a blush, lowered his eyelashes, and gave off the appearance of an embarrassed child. Harry decided to stealthily observe his family when he noticed Kingsley in the doorway smirking a t his display. Knowing the game would be up soon he glanced up and pretended to be both surprised and delighted to see his keeper there.

"Kingsley! When did you get here? I am so pleased to see you. Is it time to leave already?" Of course, Kingsley saw through Harrys act but decided to play along for a while.

"I just arrived Harry, and I know how much you were looking forward to our vacation in Brazil, so I arrived early. I am most sorry for interrupting your time with your family. I could come back later." Kingsley showed no sign of deception to the other Potters, but Harry could see the mischief lurking in those dark brown eyes.

"Oh I can't wait for Brazil; I hear they have the most fascinating pets! Well um . . . sorry mum and dad but would it be alright if a left our lunch early?" Harry knew they would say he could leave. No one had ever been able to resist his puppy dog pout. It was his privilege for being slightly smaller than normal.

"Oh that's fine dear, just make sure you contact us when you return so we can have another family day." Lily responded while watching Harry fondly. Harry didn't want to deceive them, but really what do you tell your parents about your training? 'Hey mum and dad I'm a highly trained assassin and spy, also one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but who cares about that? Let's all have blueberry pancakes for breakfast and talk about quidditch.' Yup that would not go over well.

"Thanks Mum! It's just that Kingsley and I have been planning this trip for so long and he finally got time off work to go, and I would hate to miss it but I did have a great day with the family. I will contact you as soon as I'm back in the U.K!" If the look on Kingsley face was any type of warning, he was going to get it later.

"Go ahead son. We were glad to finally see you again." James stated as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. After a few quick goodbyes and uncomfortable hugs, Harry made his exit.

*

Draco stalked Will Potter to The Leaky Cauldron, but luck was not on his side. He watched as Tom the bartended escorted the Potters up to a private room and then remained watching hoping to see Harry. After 10 minutes, Draco had to admit defeat and assume Harry Potter was already in the room. Draco ordered food and settled in for a long wait. After his third butterbeer, his bladder was screaming for his attention. Just as he was about to get up he noticed the door to the private room opening. Lily and James Potter came out looking happy about something and sat at the bar. Hoping that the Potter Twins would leave in the next few minutes he settled down again to watch. After 3 minutes he heard someone yell 'WHAT?' The Potters jumped up and rushed into the room. Highly intrigued Draco attempted to sneak closer when a large bald black man swept past and blocked the door.

Cursing his luck Draco sat back down and waited. After only a minute of waiting, Draco saw the black man step aside and then quickly led a black cloaked figure out of the room. He used his body to block the person from view. No matter how hard anyone tried, they could not catch a glimpse of the mysterious Harry Potter. Sighing in defeat Draco quickly stood and rushed to the washroom.

*

Harry saw the blonde creeping around when he left and smirked to himself. He would deal with him at school, but for now, there was a lovely Brazilian worm calling his name. As they left and portkeyed to the International Portkey Arrival gate in Brazil, Harry quickly armed himself from the bag Kingsley brought along. With his weapons and the excitement of the hunt thrumming through his body, Harry walked into the wilderness and disappeared.

Meanwhile at The Leaky cauldron, The Potters noticed that they forgot to give Harry his presents. They then went home, and sent a few hours discussing the twin and made dinner. Everything went back to normal that night.

Harry loved hunting. If he had to choose between fighting a dark wizard, a sexy man covered in chocolate, or hunting for a dangerous beast, he would choose the beast. Dark wizards were all the same, and since he had yet to experience sex, how could he choose the male. A beast was unpredictable. It did not hold back, did not taunt and best of all gave one of the most thrilling fights.

Kingsley calmly walked through the Auror offices at the ministry when his bracelet warmed and vibrated on his left wrist. The bracelet was his connection to Harry when he was on a mission. 2 weeks ago, Kingsley let Harry go hunting and had not heard a word from him since. He didn't worry. Harry always worked alone and always came back. If his bracelet vibrated, it meant Harry was finished the hunt. If it warmed, it meant he was slightly hurt. If Kingsley experienced a blast of heat on his arm that meant Harry was seriously hurt and needed immediate attention. Thankfully, he never had to experience the latter. He quickly informed the Head Auror that he was going to retrieve Harry and left for Brazil.

Harry was cursing. The man-eating worm had put up a good fight. It took him awhile to locate the bastard but after he did find him, they had one spectacular fight. He had laid himself as bait and when the worm was about to rise from the ground to eat him, Harry had jumped up and dodged the monsters teeth. Knowing they went off vibrations, Harry used that to his advantage. After an hour and a half of dodging, slicing, biting and cursing, Harry had leapt from a tree and sliced the monster in half. As the work was thrashing about and distracted, Harry stunned, and lit the worm on fire. Satisfied with a job well done, Harry inspected his injuries. They weren't too bad; one sliced left shoulder, faint green colour, possible poisoned teeth, one dislocated right shoulder, one long gash on right leg, and two bruised ribs on his right side. Harry then alerted Kingsley and headed back to Brasília.

Kingsley watched as the injured youth calmly walked up the steps of the Brazilian Ministry steps. Quickly scanning the cuts and bruises, he decided that the left shoulder would need immediate attention. Filing that information away, he waited for the youth to draw closer before starting the ritual they always went through "So how was your trip?"

"Amazing, very relaxing and I think I found some nifty souvenirs" Harry replied as he always did.

"Oh and what did you buy me?"

"A story of adventure, magic, and romance."

"I can't wait to hear it." And with that, they headed inside and portkeyed back to London to clean Harry up.

*

If Kingsley were being honest with himself, he was upset. He loved Harry. He had taken care of Harry since Harry was six, and he was just entering the Aurors. He thought of Harry as his own son, and was sad to see him leave for Hogwarts. Well he still had 2 weeks with Harry, but then Harry would go to Hogwarts, get on with his family, and forget about the Auror. If he really thought about it, he would have realized his thinking was ridiculous, but in his current state rational thought was pushed aside.

"What has gotten you in such a brooding mood Tad?" Kingsley smiled at Harrys name for him. After learning Welsh at the age of seven, Harry took to calling Kingsley Father in Welsh. He cherished that memory.

"Nothing, my little shadow, just thinking about you going off to Hogwarts."

"I'll miss you. 2 weeks is fine but months will drive me crazy. You must visit, and set up missions for us on the weekends and Christmas." Harry stated as he walked out of the infirmary doorway.

"Christmas? I thought you would join your family." He tried keeping the jealousy he felt out of his voice. Harry knew him to well and sensed it anyway. It wasn't fair. Kingsley had raised Harry for 10 years and now the Potters were going to take him away.

"Ha! Hardly. I could barely stand the 2 hours we had on my birthday. Besides we have traditions to uphold and after this long I refuse to miss a Black Shadow Christmas!" With that said Harry quickly gave Kingsley an affectionate pat on the arm and left to take a nap.

Three days later had Harry back in Diagon Alley purchasing his school supplies. After owling Lily and James, he met up with them and they insisted they pay for everything. They kept the trip as low key as possible since Harry wanted to make his big reveal at the Welcoming Feast. After purchasing everything and saying goodbye, harry left to go back to his apartment in the ministry. When he got back, he noticed an envelope on his door and quickly scanned it for hexes and jinxes. Finding none, he opened it and read of his newest mission.

*

"The Pelican Spear? Why is Harry searching for an item I have never heard of before?" Kinglsey asked as he sat in the Greek Minister of Magic Office. After Harry got a summons to Greece, he went and gathered everything necessary including Kingsley. After arriving, he discovered that the Minister had wanted him to retrieve a dangerous item.

"The Pelican Spear was rumoured to be created by Hephaestus and given to Peleus at his wedding with Thetis. Long story short it ended up being Achilles favoured weapon and blah blah blah was lost and now has apparently become a threat once more." Harry stated calmly before regarding the Minister once more."What information do you have? I will start the search tonight after I gathered the supplies I will need for this journey. Be warned I am due at school in a week so I will have to work fast. If any important information arises, notify me immediately with the owl I will provide you. If not then don't bother me until I contact you." With that said Harry settle din to listen to everything.

*

September 1st had arrived. Students mulled round the Hogwarts Express saying goodbye or Hello to friends. Draco Malfoy was currently scanning the platform for any unknown sixteen year olds. Having found none, he boarded the train and searched for an empty compartment.

Will Potter was nervous. He would see his twin again and hoped that the truth of his lies would not be spread about. But if Harry did try to take Will's spotlight then Will would simply spread the news that Harry was gay around. He didn't know if his brother was a pillow biter but once the rumour spread it would be hard to reign in. Noticing that Harry wasn't around, Will quickly settled into his familiar role of bossing around others and flaunting.

Harry was exhausted. He had said he would return to Hogwarts a few days early to get to know the layout but with the search for the spear, he decided to just arrive with the others. After the week went by, Harry had found the spear. The only problem as how to get through the labyrinth, and secure it. The Greek Ministry had received intelligence that a group of Dark Wizards were searching for the spear. Scared that the spear would find its way into the wrong hands they called in Harry to secure it. IT took him a day and a half to get through the maze and find the spear. Then after careful observation of all protections and traps, Harry added his own. He left many traps and hexes to lay in wait. He placed secret passages that could only be unlocked by riddles and had made the spear unplottable so any searching spells would be useless once inside the maze. There were movable walls, hidden beasts and befuddlement charms. Harry was impressed with his own work. He could have taken the spear and locked it away somewhere else but he knew the spear belonged on Greek soil and decided to leave it in its place. Besides, if the wizards made it through all that, then they deserved the spear in Harry's eyes.

So the morning of September 1st, at 4 am, Harry emerged from the labyrinth. He was physically and magically exhausted and just wanted a nap. He spotted Kingsley waiting with his school trunk and a snowy owl and groaned.

"Not even a small nap Tad?"

"No you need to shower, change and get to that train. Now let's go my little shadow and get you off to school. You are already 2 days late!" Kingsley chuckled as he saw the youth accept defeat. He would have allowed him a few days rest but he knew that Harry wanted his grand entrance and was not about to let him miss it.

*

Draco stalked the train's hallway when he looked in the last compartment and stopped. Inside was a boy sleeping, not any boy, but the mysterious shadow boy from Diagon Alley. After a quick debate, he slid the door open and walked inside. He stood there for a few minutes quietly observing the boy. He still looked rather small, but in his sleep, he looked fragile and innocent. He would have never connected this boy to the dangerous youth in the alley.

"Blondie as much as I'm enjoying you blocking the lights, please stop staring." Draco Jumped when he heard the youths voice. When did he wake up?

"Why are you here?" Draco decide dot ignore the staring comment.

"Well I was sleeping peacefully before you entered the compartment. Now I am wishing you either sit down or leave so I can resume my nap." Harry hoped he blonde wouldn't cause any problems. Harry was tried. While he could still hurt the boy, he was comfortable.

Draco decided to sit down and use the rest of the train ride to observe the boy. "Fine sleep and I promise not to do anything but sit here."

"Mmm, you're too kind blondie." And with that, Harry pretended to enter a light sleep, while secretly observing the boy from hooded eyes.

Draco silently placed a few wards on the door for privacy. He kept his word and did nothing except watch the black haired youth, watch the window, stare into space, and at one point went outside the compartment to buy sweets. The boy was a mystery and Draco loved solving mysteries. The only problem was that he knew nothing about the boy besides he could blend with shadows and probably kill someone before they had a chance to register that they was dying.

Harry didn't mind the blonde, since he didn't do anything. He felt when the privacy wards went up, and a few times slipped into a light doze, only to be brought back to awareness when the blonde moved or sighed. After a few hours, the train the train slowed and Draco moved cautiously to wake the apparently sleeping boy.

"Hey um . . . time to get up . . . were here. . ." Draco reached out a hand but stopped it before touching the boys shoulder.

Harry was impressed by the blondes daring to attempt to touch him. Deciding to 'wake up' he slowly opened his eyes and stretched. With the pops and cracks, he felt better. Greece was fun but he hoped for at least another day to rest before any more strenuous work. Kingsley already delivered his trunk to the school so he simply stood and casually left the blonde in the compartment.

As Harry stepped onto the train platform, he looked around and saw another Auror waiting for him. Kingsley had his own work and told him to wait for Tonks to take him to the school. Walking towards Tonks he noticed an thestral drawn carriage waiting for them. Silently getting inside after the appropriate hand signals were exchanged he waited for the door to close before speaking.

"So what's the plan?"

"Go in guns blazing and banner flying with your name. Then you strip before putting on the sorting hat" Tonks said seriously. After a few seconds, they both burst into laughter. Harry enjoyed Tonks' company. She was always willing to joke and play pranks with him.

"Okay and now the appropriate plan that doesn't involve heart attacks?"

"A professor will greet us at the door, you will be led to an antechamber, and you will wait to be retrieved before being sorted."

"Sounds thrilling."

"How was Greece? You have a nice tan now I see, or was that from Brazil. You know I'm kinda jealous you always get the best assignments." As Tonks pouted, Harry noticed the castle. They were finally at Hogwarts. Why he had to attend the school as beyond him. Why couldn't he just challenge Voldemort to a public duel be done with it.

Harry exited the carriage and was led to the antechamber. As he waited, he pondered the blonde. He was good looking and looked like fun. Maybe if blondie were gay then Harry could finally be done with this whole virginity thing. He would have to make sure he knew for sure that the blonde was gay first though; I mean how much could he trust what his idiot brother said.

Finally, a Knock was heard on the door and Harry quickly went to open it. A tall black haired man stood there. He had a hook nose and black eyes. He smelled of various potion ingredients and Harry noticed the slight discolouration of his hands from years of working with ingredients that also doubled as dyes.

"This way Mister Potter." He sneered before turning around and walking away.

"Huh must hate my brother." Harry whispered to himself before following. As he entered the Great Hall, Harry noticed all the stares.

"Ah Yes and one more sorting before we begin our feast. I would like to welcome the return of Harry Potter." They hall if possible went even more quiet before it burst into whispers. Sighing, Harry casually strode forward towards the stool and sat down. A stern looking professor then placed a ratty looking hat on his head.

'_Well Hello Mister Potter. Let's take a look and see where I shall place you.'_ Harry heard inside his head. There was a bet going on between his trainers and keepers. Essentially whoever own was getting over a thousand galleons. No one would tell him who bet on which house because it might impair the hats decision.

'_mmm just make it somewhere fun.'_

'_Well you are very intelligent but I fear for the Ravenclaws. You are loyal but the Hufflepuffs may have nightmares if you joined them. Gryffindor wouldn't bad fit but I think you would fare better in' _"SYLTHERIN!" Harry took off the hat and gazed at the shocked faces.

*

Will Potter had done his usual rounds of the train. He terrorized the Slytherins (even though his favourite target was missing) and reasserted himself at the most revered student. Since he didn't see his brother he hoped that that would be the end of him. Maybe they decided he shouldn't go to school. After he arrived at school, watched the sorting and was getting ready to eat when Dumbledore stood and announced that there would be one more sorting. Glancing up he saw his twin enter. Really, what was so special about his twin? He was small, and had messy hair. He didn't look powerful; in fact, he looked tired and bored. Deciding he already knew his brother would end up in Gryffindor he tuned out the sorting and focussed on the plans he had prepared to put his brother in his proper place. Will being an idiot was concentrating so hard on how to get Harry on a leash; he never heard the hats decision.

Draco Malfoy looked around but didn't see the youth. Maybe he was going mad and kept imagining the boy since no one else had seen him. Just as the last first year settled down at the Hufflepuff table he heard Dumbledore announce the last person to be sorted was to be Harry Potter. Taking interest Draco glanced at the Head Table to see the black haired youth standing there. Fuck. The scary shadowy killer boy was Harry Potter! No wonder he said that anything involving the Potters was his business. After that Draco decided to mourn that, the sexy youth was not only famous but also a Potter.

Watching as the hat took its merry time placing Harry Potter, Draco was just as shocked as everyone else who heard the hat yell 'Slytherin'. Draco was doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Will wasn't a complete idiot. He heard the silence and noticed a stunned Great Hall. "What happened?"

Ron Weasley, one of Will's best friends leaned over the table. "Umm.. . sorry mate but apparently your brother is a slimy snake."

"Huh?"Will eloquently asked.

"Harry was sorted into Slytherin. You're his brother did he appear dark to you? Is this some type of plan to spy on the Slytherins?" Seamus Finnigan asked. Seamus was Will's other best friend. Together the three of them pretty much ruled the school.

Will glanced towards the Slytherin table where at the end, a very bored looking twin sat.

Harry would have laughed at the entire hall, but due to needing to keep up appearances, he gracefully strolled over to the end of the Slytherin table and sat. Noticing he was being watched, he raised one eyebrow at the crowd before turning to regard the Headmaster once more. Harry watched as Dumbledore regained his composure and began speaking. Harry tuned him out immediately when he felt he felt a small vibration on his left ear.

The Unspeakable assigned to train Harry had been experimenting with muggle technology. They thought that by combining some muggle inventions with magic they could better Harrys performance the field. One of their more brilliant ideas involved cell phones. They reworked the structure to make it fully functional in magic saturated areas, and then added the small vibration instead of a sound so Harry wouldn't be heard. After they discovered Harry didn't have time to retrieve the phone to use it they adjusted it so it was more like a hearing aid. All Harry had to do when he felt the vibration was to lightly touch the device and speak a codeword. Harry then pointed out that his enemies would be curious about the device in his ear, so the unspeakbles shrank it and hid it within Harrys ear. The only problem was after they managed to hide it, they couldn't get it back out. Thus Harry permanently had a connection to the Auror office.

After Harry turned 10 he started enjoying working alone with no connection to out the side world. Plus after a nasty incident involving an Auror who tried to sell Harrys story to the papers, Harry became an even bigger secret. They wiped the Aurors mind, double checked all those already involved, and left Harry in the primary care of Kingsley. To prevent someone from using the communication device against Harry in the future to grab him after a mission they replaced it with the bracelet Kingsley wore. Now they mainly used to device to tease Harry between missions or tell him of an up coming meeting.

Touching his ear and whispering the codeword 'siarad' and whispered "What?"

"Wotcher Harry! So what's the verdict were all waiting here at Harry Palace, to hear where the hat put you." Tonks apparently decided waiting till after the feast would be too hard. Harry Palace wasn't a real place; it was really a room in the Department of Mysteries, which served as Harrys rooms when he was in London.

"Tell me first which house my Tad bet on." Harry was trying hard to hide his smile.

"My little shadow! You would think that I would place a bet on you? How could you think of me that way. Did I not raise you with a better opinion of me than that." He could practically see the grin Kingsley wore under his fake hurt expression.

"I'm sorry Tad, I forgot that I would pretend to not notice when you win large sums of money off my actions." Harry heard all his keepers laughing at Kingsley

"Anyways Harry which house come on your adoring public want to know." Tonks prompted

"I think you should just give the money to Kingsley. We all know he won." Harry said as the food appeared. He began filling his plate when he heard Tonks swear.

"Slytherin? He bet Slytherin! Harry are you saying you were placed with the green and silver?" He heard an Unspeakable named Sanders exclaim.

"Yes. Told you to give the money to my Tad." Harry couldn't help it, he smirked and chuckled a little.

"I don't know why you bet against me when it comes to my little shadow! I know everything about him." He heard coins clinking together so Harry assumed that the gold was being passed to Kingsley. "Oh Harry while I have you here, what do you say to a mini vacation this weekend?"

"Sounds wonderful. A few hours at school and I already can't wait for graduation day. Anything special?" Harry watched as the desert appeared. He had sat a fair distance from his housemates and had placed wards around him as soon as he sat, so he didn't fear anyone overhearing, but still he hoped no one was trying to get his attention because he did not want to deal with anyone just yet.

"Yes there's a production of Ubu Roi. I have a friend that is performing in it. I always enjoyed that play and related to Pere Ubu, especially when he was determined to get the throne and other important items."

Ubu Roi, was an interesting play. Pere Ubu had overthrown the throne and then sent out a search party for The Spear of Destiny. Since he failed to kill the kings youngest son, the prince led a resistance group and in the end it was a bloody scene. The Spear of Destiny . . . why not.

"Can't wait Tad. I will be ready by 6 pm on Friday night. I have to go the feast is over and I believe I have a curious house to address." With that, he shut off the device and stood to follow his housemates. Harry followed as he was led into the dungeons. He memorized ever twist and turn and the blank wall that was the entrance. He watched as his blonde turned to face the group and decide dit was probably best to listen.

"This is the door will lead you to the Slytherin Common Room. Remember what this wall looks like and what is around it. The password changes bi-weekly, so check the notice board on every other Monday to learn the new password. This week it is 'Hellebore'" The blonde smirked at the group before turning around to enter the now open door.

The common room looked the same as the last time Harry was here. After killing the Basilisk, he started climbing back through the pipes, but getting tired he found a spot and blasted the wall. The hole opened into the Slytherin common room. Harry determined not to be seen, leapt out quickly, repaired the wall and hid before the first student came to inspect the noise. Same green chair, couches, and portraits. Just as he was preparing to find his bed, the greasy haired professor swept into the room.

*

Professor Severus Snape was livid. He already had to put up with Will Potter for 5 years and now his twin, the boy who lived, the saviour and hero, was at Hogwarts. The cherry on top was watching as the hat put the Hero in his house. His honourable, wonderful, sacred house! Considering how arrogant and annoying Will was, he could only imagine how much worse Harry would be. Now to deal with both of them . . . he wished for a swift and painless death before the first sixth year potions class.

After observing the hero sit down and ignore everyone at the table he thought, he saw the hero whispering. But considering no one was around him, he was either mad, or well no mad summed it up. Next Snape followed his students out of the hall and to the Slytherin dorms. He noticed that the hero didn't seem impressed with the room. Considering he probably lived in wealth, why should he be impressed with generations of Slytherin Heritage. Finally deciding it was time for his welcome speech he stepped out of the shadows.

"Welcome everyone. First years welcome to Slytherin." He glanced at Harry but decided to ignore his presence. "You have been placed in the most honourable house. We not only surpass the other houses in intelligence, cunning, and wit, but we also . . ." and Harry tuned him out.

Later as Harry entered his dorm room, he noticed 6 beds, three on each side, all with an armoire and trunks at the end of the bed. Standing beside those beds minus one, he assumed was his, were the other boys co-habituating the space. He noticed that on the right side closest to the door was blondie and beside his was Harrys own bed.

Draco assembled the other sixth year boys in the dorm and waited for Harry Potter. After a few minutes, the door finally opened to admit the black-haired boy. "Hello Potter." He said indifferently, while keeping a neutral face.

"Hullo! I'm afraid I still don't know your name blondie." Harry said cheerfully. Draco heard the other boys try to prevent themselves from snickering at the 'blondie' bit.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. This here is Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini." As each boy was named, they nodded towards the smiling youth.

"Well Malfoy, it is an absolute pleasure to finally learn your name."Potter purred before turning to address the other occupants in the room. Draco observed as Potter addressed the other boys, before turning to his trunk and retrieving his shower items and pyjamas. When Potter left, Draco turned to his dorm mates.

"Opinions."

"He's hiding something. If I couldn't feel the power radiating off him when I shook his hand I would have assumed he had normal magic levels." Blaise spoke first.

"There's something in his eyes. They seem older than my grandparents." Goyle stated immediately after Blaise finished. Nott was next.

"He doesn't give off that same arrogant prat vibe that his brother does, but he still shows confidence."

"I can't read his aura. It feels like either he is, or something is blocking my ability to read it." Crabbe finished.

"Interesting. Let's keep a constant watch on him. I want to know everywhere he goes, who he talks to, what he eats, and even when he sneezes." Draco demanded before going to his own trunk to get ready for bed. The other boys knowing this was an end to any conversation returned to their beds, while pondering the mystery of Harry Potter.

Without anyone, noticing Harry slipped out of the shadows and really went to the showers this time. Thinking about everything he heard, Harry couldn't help smirking to himself.

*

The next day dawned bright and early for Harry. He got up at his usual time and noticed a piece of parchment on his nightstand. Scanning and then opening he realized it was from Kingsley. The parchment was his class schedule and a morning workout routine that he needed to do. Smiling to himself that his Tad still had a morning schedule ready for him, Harry changed and set out for the workout.

Blaise Zabini was on first for Potter Watch. The night before he placed a small ward on Potters bed to wake him when Harry woke, next he watched as Potter smiled at some parchment and then change into loose fitting clothes. When Potter Left, Blaise quickly got out of bed already dressed, and followed behind. Potter went outside and started stretching. Next, he did some funny moves where he had moved his arms and bent his legs. It was almost like a dance standing in the same spot. After that, he went to the lake and ran 3 laps before doing cool down stretches and returning indoors. He showered, changed, grabbed his bag, and went to the Great Hall. Blaise had nothing to report to Draco.

Harry arrived at the potions classroom just before the bell. He had left breakfast early to ensure he found the room on time, but was sidetracked when he convinced The Bloody Baron to tell him the tale of why he was so bloody. It was a truly fascinating adventure. The Baron had not killed the unicorn whose blood strained his cloak but in fact helped it. After battling two full-grown giants, the baron, wrapped the unicorn in his cloak and carried it back to its herd to be healed. In his last moments of life he replaced his cloak and told the unicorns to focus their energy on healing the wounded one. His last sight before he died was a herd of happy unicorns. After the tale, Harry was shown to the potions classroom. Entering he saw almost all the tables full except one next to a bushy haired Gryffindor girl.

Harry sat beside the girl and spoke. "Hello, my name is Harry."

Hermione Granger had only two friends at Hogwarts. Usually it was only Neville Longbottom and herself, but sometimes when Dean Thomas didn't feel like being around the other Gryffindor boys, he spent time with them. The other girls didn't like her a lot because she was smart and didn't care about make-up and boys. So when Harry Potter sat beside her, she didn't know what to do.

"Umm... Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger, I was wondering" but Hermione didn't get to know what was on his mind since a shout from across the room was heard.

"Harry! What are you doing sitting with the stupid know-it-all?" Will Potter asked. Last night he decided to tell Gryffindor that Harry was in Slytherin as some spy mission. He then decided to befriend his twin and convince him to just go along with whatever stories he heard about himself.

"Well if she's a know-it-all then she can hardly be stupid, and if she is going to be my potions partner for the year I think I would need to be able to talk to her." Harry stated simply before turning back to Hermione and giving her a million dollar smile. "Right partner?"

Hermione was flustered. Not only did Harry Potter, stand up for her to his own brother, but he asked her to be partners in potions. "Right."

"I should probably warn you I will miss a few classes in the future, but I will make it up to you when I return. I can hardly expect you to do all the work." Hermione was really confused. No one besides Neville offered to help her with class work. Just then, Snape entered preventing her from answering.

"Quiet down. Since we a new student I think that giving him a small quiz is in order. Mr Potter, tell me what the Angel Trumpet Draught is." Snape glared at Harry, as if challenging him to answer correctly.

Never one to back down from a challenge, "The Angel Trumpet Draught is a poison. It is made from the plan Angel trumpet, fluxweed, goosegrass, moondew, and pomegranate juice for that slightly bitter taste" Harry winked at Snape before continuing. "Together they create the Angel Trumpet Draught which slowly seeps into the victim's bloodstream over the course of 4 hours and then captures the heart and sends out a white light, from the chest, and the victim falls dead. Sir."

Slightly miffed, Snape continued. "How would you cure someone who has taken The Draught of Living Death?"

"I would use the Wiggenweld Potion, sir."

"Which ingredient is missing from this potion; wormwood, valerian roots, and a single Sopophorous bean."

"The Draught of Living Death is missing the Sloth brain, sir. Also I know the potion calls for you to stir the potion counter-clockwise seven times after the pretty lilac shade is obtained, but I find that if you stir counter clockwise seven times and clockwise once, you get a stronger and smoother potion." Harry didn't even hesitate to answer. He looked around and noticed everyone looking at him in either shock, appraisal, or jealously.

"Well Mr. Potter, maybe you aren't as big a dunderhead as your twin. Get to Work, Potter just told you the ingredients for today's potion!" Harry smirked to himself. Oh the fun in besting a Potions Master. To be fair, Harry was a trained Potions Master, and Charm Master, and Transfiguration Master, and well a master in a lot.

"How did you know all that?" Hermione asked in awe.

"I read a lot." Harry answered simply before setting up his station and retrieving ingredients.

After double Potions, Harry had a free period so he decided it was time to train. Just because he had to play schoolboy, did not mean he had to be lazy and get out of shape. After finding an empty classroom, Harry locked and warded it. He was involved in practicing that he missed lunch and his charms class. Truthfully, Harry didn't notice anything until the wards informed him of someone trying to break down the door. Harry casually laid down the item in his hand and walked to the door. As he opened it, he saw one very enraged blonde standing on the other side.

Draco Malfoy was furious. Not only had Blaise lost Potter, but Potter failed to turn up at lunch and charms. Determined to find him, Draco stalked the entire castle, while complaining about useless dorm-mates and disappearing heroes. Finally ending up in the dungeons again, Draco noticed a faint shimmer. Any average wizard would not have been able to see that shimmer, but Draco prided himself in being slightly above average. After 10 minutes of spells, he finally cracked the first ward that hid the door. Next, he worked hard until he saw the door handle move. Potter was emerging. Upon seeing Potters, innocent face, Draco burst.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU DOING? Not only do you sit with the mudblood in potions, but also you take off and skip lunch and class. Slytherins pride themselves in our perfect attendance and academics and in one day, you have defiled both of those! What do you have to say for yourself?" Draco demanded.

"I was skipping."

"Skipping? I know you were skipping class! I am in your classes!" Draco was very angry. What was with Potter and pointing out the obvious?

"No I was literally skipping. You know with a skipping robe. Here I will show you." That said, Harry turned around and motioned Draco into the room. "See Malfoy this is a skipping rope and all you do is jump over it." Harry then proceeded to demonstrate how to use a skipping rope.

Draco just stood there watching the Savoir jump over a rope repeatedly. 'He must be barmy' Draco thought. All this jumping must have scattered his brain. Choosing to ignore the jumping, Draco resumed questioning the crazy boy. "How did you know all those answers in Potions?"

Harry finally stopped jumping and studied the boy. He lost some of his anger but was still a bit flushed. Thinking that avoiding a confrontation would be best he went for vague half-truths. "My previous potions teacher was very good at his job." Well if the number first and second ranked Potions Masters in the world, were good teachers than yes, he had a good teacher.

"Who?" the blonde demanded.

"No one you know." Well maybe not know personally but probably heard their names.

"Why are you skipping?"

"Just keeping in shape. It's hard to keep my body this fit." With that Harry removed his shirt as if to innocently show the other boy. Harry had to grin at the glazed look that appeared over the blonde's eyes. 'Hmmm maybe he is gay. This could get more interesting.'

Draco had never seen such a delectable chest before. Perfect golden brown, dark rose nipples, no hair except the almost invisible treasure trail under the navel, and the world's most perfect muscled stomach. Draco started to feel on the verge of drooling and quickly composed himself. Potter could skip all he wanted if it kept his body THAT fit. Looking up he noticed the innocent look on the boys face but could just see that hidden smirk. Potter knew what his actions were doing. Well if he wants to play then Draco Malfoy would play.

*

After the classroom incident, Harry kept better track of the time when training. His week was pretty boring and mundane; wake up, stretch, tai chi, run, shower, change, class, train, lunch, class, train, dinner, be followed by Slytherins, avoid twin, talk to almost no one, try to seduce Draco, homework, and sleep. So by the time Friday rolled around harry was almost bouncing with joy.

"Potter! Would you stop bouncing!" well maybe 'almost' wasn't the right word. Draco sighed as Potter continued to bounce despite him telling the other boy off. Deciding to just dive in he addressed the other boy again. "Potter you have been bouncing with giddiness all day, what is exciting you?"

"Nothing just excited for the weekend." Harry still bounced.

"Erg well at least stop bouncing so those of us trying to enjoy our dinner don't have to chase jumping food everywhere." Under the table, Draco casually placed his hand on Potters Thigh. Potter stilled immediately at the contact. After the classroom on the first day of classes, Draco had been trying to find small ways to touch Potter everywhere. First, he insisted that Potter sit with the rest of the year at meals and physically dragged him down the table. Next, he would find ways to brush against him while walking to class, or to touch his hand when wanting his attention. Sometimes it was a hand on the should as he leaned over to read Potters homework. If the hand moved and would start, caressing Potters neck a little, well it was purely by accident. To Draco this was a challenge. Who could make the other crack first.

In transfiguration, earlier Potter had placed his hand on Dracos lower back as he directed Draco to the table they shared. Seeing the smirk on Potters face as they sat down, Draco knew he would have to go further. So finally getting Potter to stop bouncing he began massaging the thigh. When he heard Potter inhale slightly as his hand drifted higher, Draco promptly removed it and asked Pansy if she was finished with her Ancient Runes homework. Just as he was getting into the discussion, Potter leaned over and stated, "After this weekend I will get revenge for that." That said, he watched as Potter got up and strolled out of the Great Hall.

*

Harry just finished his briefing at the ministry for his weekend mission. Apparently, some muggle cat burglar had stolen The Spear of Destiny from its home in a Vienna Museum. The mission had nothing to do with magic, but since Harry loved working for INTERPOL, he didn't mind. There were reports of the spear that was stolen, as being fake. Rumours had it that Hitler produced a fake spear and that was the one given to General Patton, and later passed on to the Vienna Museum. The real one was apparently sent to Antarctica with other treasures, but there was a separate rumour saying a Colonel in Hitler's army recovered the spear and hid it somewhere in Europe, if the log books of the expedition and recovered treasures where to be believed. 'Well not to bad for a weekend job.' Harry thought as he went to his rooms to prepare.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since Harry left, and Will Potter was ecstatic. While Harry was present, he constantly feared the truth, but now that he took off on some mission or whatever, Will was thriving. He no longer tried to avoid his friends, or lost sleep. He slipped right back into being his arrogant King of Gryffindor self. So what happens when Harry returns? Well Will liked to hold to the belief that, he never would; that some how he was bored, or frustrated with school and just left. Besides that one potions class, he never showed any sliver of intelligence. He didn't play quidditch (not that he seen) and the only people he talked to were the know-it-all, Neville the squib, and Draco Malfoy. So after sending off his latest letter to his parents detailing how wonderful school was, and not mentioning Harrys disappearance, Will Potter sat back and observed that Gryffindors. Yes, it was good to be King.

Severus Snape was at a loss. Three weeks ago he got the shock of a lifetime when the Saviour was placed in his house. Then said Saviour actually knew potions. He didn't have a fair bit of knowledge, but after testing him one night, he had such a warehouse of knowledge that he might even know more than the Potions Professor himself. Then just as Snape got used to the idea of the Saviour and was about to brag to the other Professors that HIS student was so superior, Harry left. He may never like the Potter boy, but that didn't mean he couldn't brag about one of his snakes. Two weeks he had been gone. Draco had been frantic Saturday afternoon, when Harry had not made an appearance anywhere. So after a full castle search, they went to Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't even have the decency to pretend to be shocked at the news. He just let his eyes twinkle, he chuckled, and told them to not worry. He wasn't worried about Harry, he was just upset that his new toy to brag about was gone! Wherever that boy was, he had better be in pain to make up for Snapes suffering.

'Stupid bloody hero boys, going off without telling anyone, or leaving a bloody note. Oh let me just tease you for a week then skip away to save the world. Why does the world need saving when I am here ready to bend his over the nearest table! Little cats stuck in stupid useless trees are not more important than me!' Draco was fuming. The entire time Potter had been gone, his own house avoided him. An angry Malfoy, was a deadly Malfoy. Ask any of his housemates that had the misfortune of running into him on one of his bad days, that once you got past the all the white, the hospital wing was really a lovely place. He wasn't even sure why he was angry. He had teased and flirted with others in the past and he never cared if they just stopped. No, no one had ever said no to a Malfoy. But Potter never said no, he just left! That was like a personal insult. Not being able to think clearly or logically, Draco Malfoy decided that Harry Potter had insulted him and would now have to face the consequences when he returned.

*

"FUCK! It's so bloody cold!" Harry yelled at nothing. He had been in Antarctica for weeks now. 'Oh don't worry Harry, this will be an easy and quick job' the minister had said. 'Just pop over to Vienna, then Antarctica, and you will be done' he stated happily. 'Well minister you bloody arse, you forgot to mention Antarctica being a magic dead zone!' Well it wasn't a complete magic dead zone. The magic dead zone started 15 miles from the coast and since Harry had not discovered that little tidbit till he was 13 mile sin and getting ready to bunker down for the night, he was pissed! He had trekked back the 8 miles and transfigured a thermal tent, and sleeping bag. Then he called one of Kingsleys house elves to provide him with a weeks worth of food.. after getting everything he would need he slept for the night and started out. He figured following the logbook and travelling the same route that Col. Hartmann took to recover the travels. Doing some quick mental math and guess work he called the elf for more food and set out. Now 2 and a half weeks later he was finally nearing the supposed ice caves that the treasure had originally been placed. He would have arrived sooner but no, there had to be so many bloody penguins traveling and getting ready for mating season or leaving it or something. Although the Gentoo Penguins were cute and had let him spend a few nights with them surrounding by their body heat. It may have helped that he had a large supply of rock cod and squid to give them. The Emperor Penguins were just downright nasty. After a narrow escape from them, and they are really fast when they slide on their bellies, Harry continued one to get closer.

Since different countries have different areas that they claim on the frozen continent, Harry couldn't have just apparated to anywhere. Luckily since he didn't know about the magic dead zone, he had apparated to Fossil Bluff, which was on the coast, that the U.K had claimed. Unfortunately it was almost exactly on the other side of the continent from Vostok, the Soviet Union claim, which according to the logbook, was where the ice caves were. So here Harry was, freezing his balls off, running from crazy flightless birds, and almost out of food, but within half a days walk to Vostok.

Trudging along and absently thinking of the blonde waiting for punishment back at Hogwarts, Harry didn't where he was walking. Harry always had extraordinary luck, and today it kicked in again. Just as he began thinking of Draco, a certain transfiguration classroom, and no clothes, he stepped on some slack snow and fell.

*

Draco was just sitting down for breakfast when a tall black man walked in the Great Hall wearing Auror robes. The Auror swiftly walked up to Dumbledore said a few words and watched as Dumbledore paled. Being a very curious boy by nature, and never considering rules, Draco followed the pair as the left the hall unnoticed. Once they reached the Headmasters office, Draco slipped through the closing door and his in the corner. Draco had been trained early in the Dark Arts from his father, so using a spell that allowed the others in a certain room to ignore him, by taking away their ability to sense magic and then making the caster invincible and silent, Draco watched the scene unfold.

"Dumbledore, Harry is in trouble. He went to Antarctica and after the second day he lost all connections to him. The bracelet went dead, his ear piece is dead, and all our tracking spells fell.' WHAT? His Harry was missing? And what in Merlin was he doing in Antarctica? Draco was so surprised at the news of the missing hero that he didn't notice when he had said 'his Harry'. But the Auror was still speaking. "We checked to see what could possibly do this and then I remember his one mission in Antigua, where this happened but he had entered a Magic Dead Zone. Going with this I figured he knew and probably took precautions so I called my house elves, and sure enough, Flimpsy said that Master Harry called her for a week's worth of food. The next day she was called again and gave him another 4 days worth of food to carry and a pile of rock cod and squid. I figure he was using the cod and squid to feed the penguins he may encounter, since he hates seafood, but that means he only had a week and a half worth of food. He has been gone 3 weeks!" Draco didn't know what to think. Not only was Potter missing but he also hated seafood?

"Kingsley, my dear boy, calm down. I am sure Harry was rationing his food, and is perfectly safe and well. Now why was he in Antarctica to begin with? I hardly think Voldemort is hiding there." Dumbledore said in his irritating grandfatherly way.

"Dumbledore! Harry does not just spend his time hunting Death Eaters, and Voldemort. You know he works with MI6, the CIA, INTERPOL, and several other spy agencies in the world. He was on a muggle mission and now he is gone! You may think of Harry as a tool, but I see him as a son, and my son is missing! I demand that you get some of your precious Order member together to go find him." The Auror had demanded. So this 'Kingsley' person saw Potter as a son. 'Why would he think of him like that? Potter had a father. Everyone knew that Potter stayed with his parents to train and be home schooled. But why was he working with all these 'spy' agencies when he was hidden away for protection?' The mystery of Potter grew every day.

"Kingsley, why would Order members have to be sent? Surely the Aurors, or people from Harry's own team can go look for him."

"The Aurors can't go after him since he is at Unspeakable Level Black, and his own team members are not allowed to act until 1 month of no communication has passed." Kingsley looked frustrated and desperate. 'Hmm maybe he is really worried about Potter, but what is this Black level thing he mentioned' Draco thought.

"I will see what I can do Kingsley, but do you know where he was headed, any direction. . ." Dumbledore trailed off.

"All I know is that he was headed to one of the Soviet Unions Claim spot. They are mainly located on the eastern side of the continent. Harry had to travel to Fossil Bluff on the western side, since that is one of the U.K's claim spots. Australia has spots close to the Soviet Unions, but Harry was too impatient to wait for permission. No one knew that Antarctica was a Magic Dead Zone, so we thought it wouldn't matter if he had the use of magic to travel faster." Draco looked closely at the Auror and noticed he was almost about to cry.

"It will be okay Kingsley. I have two order members with Australian citizenship that I can send out. Do you know which claim he was headed for?"

"No, we never know his exact location in case there is a spy or traitor in our midst. Telling us Soviet Union was dangerous enough. Please Albus get my little shadow back!" Draco looked on as a few tears escaped and ran down the once intimating looking Aurors face. 'Oh Harry really is special to this man. I must figure out why on top of my ever growing list of questions involving Potter, and his little shadow? What does that mean?' Draco stopped talking to himself to listen again when Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"Of course Kingsley. I am forever grateful for you raising him all these years. Now you should return to the ministry and I will floo the Grants." Draco knowing this was the end slipped out of the door after the Auror and ducked into an empty classroom to end the spell. 'Potter you have a lot of explaining to do if you return. For starters, why were you in Antarctica?' Draco went to class and spent the rest of the day deep in thought.

*

Dumbledore quickly called Jesse and Helen Grant for assistance. After explaining that an order member was sent to Antarctica to research, they had lost contact. Explaining that it was a magic dead zone, and that the researcher's muggle radio had died, Dumbledore was worried. The Grants quickly agreed to help and so Dumbledore wove a tale of being old and forgetting the exact location but knew it was near a Soviet Union claim, and to be prepared for everything, including serious injury or death of the young researcher. The Grants quickly set off to prepare and Apparate to search for the missing order member. Dumbledore seriously wished that Harry would be alright. He was the world's only hope to stop Voldemort.

*

'Fuck . . . my head . . . why do you hurt me so? Let's see where I am. Last I remember is walking, in Antarctica, and then falling. Yup, I took one nasty fall. Checking body for further injuries . . . and nothing. Good. Now to open my eyes and see where I landed.' Harry slowly cracked open one eye and made sure that any light would not be too bright. Seeing nothing but black, he opened the other eye and sat up. Looking around he noticed everything was dark, and after looking up, he saw the hole he fell through and could make out the night sky. Guessing it was only around a 12-foot drop, he knew he was lucky he hadn't hurt anything else besides his head. 'Well nothing to do but settle down and get comfy, I don't think I have a concussion so I guess it's time to sleep some more.' Harry took out his thermal sleeping bag and climbed in for a long night. 'Fucking cold, and fucking bloody holes' he grumbled as he slipped into a dreamless bliss.

Harry woke as the sun started shining in his eyes. Groaning he rolled over and sat up to inspect his hole. Only it wasn't a hole. 'Well damn! I do have some luck. I fell right into the ice caves!' Laughing Harry stood and packed up. 'okay lets go . . . um . . . left!'

The ice caves were exactly as their name sounded. Underground connecting tunnels covered in ice. They only ran about 2 miles long under land claimed by the Soviets, but still all the turns and twists and different tunnels were highly confusing. Harry was mentally comparing them to the Labyrinth he was in not to long ago and it was a hard decision on which was more confusing. Harry turned a corner and was not expecting to see the tunnel of bones. It looked as if a group of people attempted to travel this tunnel and were shot by arrows. 'Well I believe this is the way to go! Oh shooting arrows I haven't encountered you since that Mayan cave in Honduras.' Harry felt as his excitement seeking grin formed on his face. He dropped his bag and ran down the tunnel.

As soon as he got 2 feet in he felt himself trip the trap switch. Instantly he dove tot he left to avoid the first arrow, dropped to avoid the second and rolled to the right to avoid the third. Quickly he rushed to his feet and ducked more to the right and then dove forward, doing a somersault he avoided his ninth arrow and then rolled to this right again. 'Fuck that was close' he thought as he stood and rushed forward to begin avoiding more arrows. Passing the last corpse, he stepped left, ducked, ran two paces, ducked right, ran three paces, ducked again, and then rounded a corner to finally stop being shot at. Arrows? Really Soviets? Jeez why is it always arrows you would think they would get more creative than that but no, 'Hey everyone we want to hide something and set traps to keep it safe, what should we do? Shooting arrows that always works! Morons .. .' Harry thought to himself as he walked forward. 'and how the hell did those arrows still work? You would think with all the ice, and with time, that they would freeze, or get set in their place that they wouldn't shoot. Pus they seemed to have already taken down one group of people, how did they reload?' He continued to ask himself. Deciding to shelf that mystery as he continued walking, he needed to focus on this spear and if it was really hidden here, and if so was it taken, and if not, then what he would do?

Harry just turned another corner when he saw a door. 'Yes door means I am getting somewhere!' He walked forward and quickly scanned for anything dangerous. Seeing slightly rusty hinges as the biggest hazard, Harry used his gloved hand to turn the handle and slowly pull the door open. The door creaked, but Harry didn't pay attention as he took in the empty room. 'Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!' Harry quickly walked in and scanned for any clues. Seeing a book in the back right corner, he ran over and lifted it from the ground. Opening to the first page he read the note that was scribbled.

'_Hello Dear Explorer. If you are looking for the hidden treasure than I Col. Maximillian Hartmann, regret to inform you that I have already taken it away. You will now either give up, or continue searching. If it is the latter, I sincerely wish you luck. Any who finds the spear after a long search and many perils deserve it. I will give you one hint as to where I shall bring the spear once I leave this place. _

_My hills are always rolling green_

_and our snakes are never seen._

_Come find me where I lie,_

_in the castle of Lady Shaw._

_There's you hint and now Happy Hunting!_

_Col. Hartmann.'_

Harry finished reading and quickly made a plan; get back to bag, eat, get out of hole, get to England, and then find this Castle of Lady Shaw. Harry flipped through the rest of the book to find it completely blank. Thinking he probably had to show his team when he returned, he pocketed the book and resisted the urge to burn it. 'Damn this adventure was almost as exciting as I hoped' he thought.

*

Draco sat in his prefects room and thought. He had been thinking of the same things the last few days. 3 days ago he had snuck into Dumbledores office and listened as some Auror named kingsbee, or Kingslee, or something broke down over the disappearance of Potter. So what he had figured out for himself was that a. Potter did not reside at home with the elder Potters James and Lily, and b. He did some major secret training to work with spy agencies. During the last few days, Draco had owled some people and started gathering information on all that he heard. He got reports and books describing whom this MI6, and CIA were, he had people looking into the Auror, and others investigating the Potters. So far he had learned all about that spy groups and their aims and missions. Potter had to be heavily trained to be part of this. He had also been sent movies and a small TV and movie player, magically altered to work in Hogwarts, so he could watch the films. The films were a spy named James Bond, and it showed all the assignments. Draco sincerely hoped this isn't what Potter did on his, because he did not want to think of his Harry shagging others while being shot at, or that he could be getting tortured. 'Damn those muggles!' he thought. Draco so caught up in what could be happening to Potter, once again did not notice his use of 'his Harry'.

*

Harry made it through the arrow tunnel again. This time they did not shoot off. He retrieved his bag and retraced his steps back to where his hole was. One of the best things about his training was that he had an excellent memory. This memory made it easy for him to get back to where and fell and begin to plan how he was going to get out. Until his dying day Harry would praise and worship his luck, when he saw two figures appear at the side of the hole.

"Hello? Can you hear me up there?" Harry called.

"Hello? Are you alright down there? Anything injured?" a male voice asked.

"No injuries, but would you happen to have some rope so I can get out of here?" Harry crossed his fingers as he waited.

"Yes we do. How far do you think you are from the top?" a woman's voice asked this time.

"Um . . . I'm guessing 12 to 15 feet."

"Okay we should have enough just hold on as we unpack it, and then lower it. What is your name by the way?" the woman asked.

Harry knew he was never allowed to use his real name on missions. The only problem with that was that he had a list of 30 or so names he could choose from. "Riley. Riley Morris. And may I ask who my rescuers are?"

"My name is Jesse Grant and this is my wife Helen. We were sent here to find a find." Harry watched as the rope descended. As it reached the ground, Harry gave it a few experimental tugs before starting to climb. A few moments later he was at the top and climbed out of the hole.

"Thank you so much for the help. I fell and had no clue how I was going to get out." Harry graciously thanked them a few more times before asking "so who is this find you are looking for?"

They looked hesitant to answer a stranger but the woman got a look of resolve in her eye and answered "Our friend Albus, had sent someone down here to research for him. Apparently the researcher lost all communication and so we were sent to find him."

"Albus who?"

"Oh you probably wouldn't know him. His name is Albus Dumbledore." Clearly, this woman never had any type of secrecy training. For all she knew, Harry could be a Death eater or other Dark Wizard sent here to try and find him. He knew she wasn't lying about Albus Dumbledore sending them here, since he had always been able to tell when someone was lying.

"Who were you sent to find?" Harry asked

"Oh um . . . we don't actually know. He never gave us a name or description just that his father is a man named Kingsley and he is deeply worried over his son." Jesse had answered. So Kingsley was worried about him. Well figures, Harry had entered a magic dead zone, and only asked for a week and a half worth of food, plus since a month hadn't passed, Ministry employees technically could not search for Harry.

"Well then you have found the person you are looking for. Kingsley is my father and I was sent here by Albus." Harry figured he would just go with their story and hopefully they could get him to the border of the dead zone. Looking at them they both seemed shocked that they had found him.

"Oh well. . . that was easier than we thought." Jesse said.

"We thought we would be looking for days since Albus didn't know which claim you were headed to. We just got the assignment yesterday." Helen looked shocked and both glad at their good fortune.

"Well I am glad you chose to come here today, for who knows how long I would have been down there. Now do you have a way back to a place I can use magic?" Harry asked.

"Oh Yes! We have snowmobiles. You can ride with Jesse and we will get you back in no time!" Helen then jumped up and pulled Harry towards the 2 waiting snowmobiles.

*

Kingsley was pacing his office thinking about Harry, that he didn't notice his bracelet returning to its gold colour. He also didn't notice when several of the items spelled to Harry came back to life in the room. It wasn't until later when he heard a pop behind him, that he turned around and he saw one of his house elves Moppy waiting. "Yes Moppy?"

"Moppy is to inform Master Kingsley that young Master Harry is currently back in his apartment awaiting your arrival."

"Harry is back?" Kingsley was to stunned to move at the moment.

"Yes Master, he is waiting for you." With that said, the house elf disappeared with another pop.

Finally understanding what the elf said, Kingsley snapped out of his stupor and ran to Harrys apartment.

After one long agonizing elevator ride, which he gave up at the 3rd floor, several flights of stairs, one long hallway, and two room sin the Department o Mysteries, kingsley burst through Harrys door and crushed him in a hug.

"oh Harry iw as so worried and we couldn't get a hold of you and I swear we are getting you muggle communication devices and sending you out with a team and you are going straight to the infirmary to get checked over for injuries young man!" Kingsley ended by stamping his foot and then crushing Harry into another hug. Feeling arms wrap around him, Kingsley loosed his grip just a little bit, but not much.

"It's okay Tad. I am fine but I missed you too." Harry said as he cuddled into his surrogate fathers chest.

"Well men, this is rather touching but we do have an assignment to finish." The voice of the Head Unspeakable rang out.

"Fine ruin my reunion with my Tad, Unspeakable Williams." Harry sighed. He slowly untangled himself from Kingsley and then proceeded to tell the tale of the last few weeks. When he finished they decided he should return to school and then they would investigate the clue. If they found the spear, they would contact him and let him finish the assignment.

*

Draco sat down for dinner, still slightly depressed. Just a little over three weeks ago Harry had disappeared and still Draco could not figure out what was going on. He got over his anger and now just hoped the black-haired boy would return. He never noticed how dull the castle seemed without him. Sure he was only around for a week but still to Draco that was all he needed to find himself drawn to the youth. In truth he had been drawn to the youth that first day in Diagon Alley, and that first week of school only strengthen that power. Draco sat up as he felt a tingle down his spine and looked around. No one was looking at him, so he directed his gaze to the doors when he saw them open.

Standing there in the open doorway was Harry Potter. He looked slightly chilled but still in perfect health. Without realizing it, Draco had stood and then proceeded to quickly walk to the boy. Malfoys did not run. Upon reaching for the youth, he was so caught up in emotions at seeing him he didn't register the words until they left his mouth.

"You hate seafood?"

****


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry! i have been terribly sick but i promise to get back to my every other day update schedule i had going before! Now enjoy. It's not much but i had ot post something and this is what i had._

_-trexie_

_****_

"You hate seafood?"

"How did you know that?" Harry asked. He quickly tried to recall any conversations with Draco where he mentioned his dislike for seafood, but could find none.

"Well . . . that's not the point! Where have you been?" Draco demanded. Harry was sincerely confused about Dracos anger. Had he angered the blonde before leaving? Knowing he could not tell anyone the details about his mission besides those in his own department, he tried to redirect the blondes thoughts.

"Draco, why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry! I just. . I just . . ." but before he could make an excuse Dumbledore showed up.

"Ah Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you? You seem to have missed a few classes and I would like to sort out the homework you missed. Please follow me to my office." Without waiting for a reply, Dumbledore walked away.

"Sorry Draco, the big man calls but I will see you later in the common room!" Harry said cheerfully before turning and following Dumbledore. He really didn't want to go to this meeting. He would prefer o jsut go to his room, collapse on his bed, and sleep till his body refused rest. He was still tired from his lack of sleep in Antarctica, and all the research he had been doing on the spear, but finally Kingsley kicked him out of the office and demanded he returned to school.

They finally reached Dumbledores office and after refusing the traditional tea and an sweet of the week, they got down to business. "You gave us quite the scare my dear boy. Kingsley was particularly affected. Now may I know the details of your mission?"

Albus Dumbledore had talked to the Past Minister of Magic the night of Voldemorts death. They discussed a possible new training program for Harry. They wanted and needed to make him into the perfect soldier and have him able to handle any situation whether muggle or magic. The minister readily agreed, and had moved Harry into the Department of Mysteries to live. When Harry was 8, the Minister had seen the potential and progress he had made and decided that a whole new department was needed. Minister Williams then created a secret training program he called 'Operation Titan'. Basically the premise was that Harrys instructors would search through muggle orphanages and find children with the potential for magic. They would then adopt them and bring them to the magical world and start training them. They would only take children who were over the age of 7, but once took a 5 year old since his older brother was found. They would test them for magical strength, and see if they leaned towards a specific area of magic. The program currently had 10 Titans in training, and they sometimes assisted Harry on missions, but only if Harry requested them, or was told very strongly by Kingsley to bring them. Albus Dumbledore may have had a word in Harrys training but the titans were a mystery to him. Since Dumbledore was not part of that program and technically, Harry had been recruited to the Antarctica mission through Operation Titan, he could not disclose any information to the Headmaster. Knowing that Dumbledore would want something before he left, Harry fell back on half truths and some word play.

"It was a mission from the Minister. Well I should probably say it was more a training session, since there was no goal obtained or anything. I am sorry Kingsley came to you distressed, and I will speak to him about his actions later. He should have never approached you when he did since he was breaking protocol. The Minister would have ensured I returned before the month deadline." Okay and leading his another route would also help his case.

"He was just worried my boy! It is not often that your charge disappears for 3 weeks." Dumbledore remained calm and Harry felt the gentle probing on his mind shields. 'Really!' he huffed to himself 'That old man just doesn't trust me.'

"I never disappeared I was just in a magic dead zone, but if that is all Headmaster I am quite tired from me trip, so if you would excuse me I shall retire." Without waiting for a response Harry left the office. The quick escape would ensure no further questions and hopefully the Headmaster would let the matter rest.

*

"Why did he have to return? I thought for sure he had left for good! Stupid bloody hero boys can't even stay away when they're not wanted!" Will screamed as he threw another breakable object against the wall.

"Come on mate, just calm down." Ron looked flustered as he tried to reason with his best friend again. The last half hour had consisted of Will yelling, breaking, cursing, and even punching things in the 6th year Gryffindor boys room.

"Yeah Will, I mean is it really that bad he returned? His first week here he didn't cause any trouble and was barely around anyways. He isn't bothering us." Seamus tried, but that was the wrong thing to say to the twin.

"TRAITOR!" Will screamed before rushing his other best friend. Will landed on top of Seamus and punched him, thus breaking the Irish mans nose. "Would you rather be his friend?" he yelled as he landed another two punches on the boys face.

"Will Stop!" Ron had finally snapped out of his shocked state and ran to his friends side. He pulled Will off the Irishman and dragged him to the other side of the room. "Will what is wrong with you? You just attacked Seamus!"

"Let me go Ron. Seamus is a traitor. He is sticking up for Harry and wanting to be his friend! I bet he never even wanted to be my friend. He was just pretending hoping to get closer to my twin!" Will had spent 2 months thinking about how Harry could ruin everything he created at school, and had finally snapped when he saw his twin return that night.

"Mate, you're not making any sense. Seamus maybe you should go to the hospital wing." Ron said as he still tried to restrain his infuriated friend.

"No Ron let me go! He is just a liar and a traitor and he deserves to be beaten up!" As Will was speaking Seamus seeing the wisdom in Ron's words quickly stood and left the room covering his nose. Will seeing his target leave, only struggled harder to get free. If Ron Weasley had not been stronger he was sure that the Potter twin would have fled after Seamus and tumbled down the stairs. After another minute of struggling, Will gave up.

"You can let go now Ron, I promise not to run after Seamus or break anything else." He really was defeated. Maybe he should just confess everything? Maybe he could just find a way to get Harry sent on a very important mission that took 2 years to complete? Maybe he should just pray.

*

While Will was admitting his defeat, Draco Malfoy was pacing the Slytherin common room. He had been ever since he arrived there after dinner, and ignored everyone else. He would wait for Harry and confront him again, but this time in a less populated area. As he contemplated between the storage closet down the hall or kicking the other boys out of the dorm room, Harry walked in.

"Harry Potter!" He yelled before grabbing the boys wrist. He began dragging him back out the door, because and to the storage closet. In his mind it was less work than making his roommates leave.

"Draco, i'm tired and as much as I would enjoy snogging you tonight, I must insist on a rein cheque. Maybe tomorrow when I am more well rested." Harry knew what Draco wanted to talk about, but he didn't, so flirting was the way to go in the hopes to distract the boy.

"Not going to work, were talking." Damn did Draco read minds?

"Draco really I am tired and I would ra . . ."

"No!" Draco shoved Harry into the closet before entering himself and warding it. "Where have you been and how dare you insult me!"

"Insult you? How did I insult you?" Harry was actually curious about this.

"Now you wont even admit to insulting me! You really are a prick Potter. Now where have you been?" Draco was really stuck on his whereabouts.

"Um. . . out?"

"_Potter_" Harry decided that that hissing and low tone of voice, really filled him with dread. Thinking maybe some quick answers he could be out of here soon and into bed.

"I was off training. Now I am back and seriously tired." Harry tried to move towards the door but was shoved back once again.

"Where were you training and why didn't you tell anyone?" Draco knew he wasn't training. He knew exactly where the boy was, but he would let him know how he knew.

"I was training in a secret location that was set up by the Ministry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew where I was the entire time and that I was safe, so I don't see any reason why I should be here, or why you are so angry with me."

"Antarctica. I know everything and I will use it, unless you start doing what I say." With that Draco turned, waved his wand quickly and left the closet. Harry was confused and slightly turned on by the blondes behaviour before his mind registered what he had said. 'Shit how does he know?'. Resigning himself to a few more minutes out of bed, Harry left the closet and set out to contact Kingsley.

*

Harry was anxious. He wanted to know what was going on with the spear case, and the mystery that was Draco Malfoy. Knowing his team he would have an answer to the riddle by breakfast and then by lunch plans will have been finalized and his team ready to move. Just as predicted he saw the familiar Snowy Owl that brought him his instructions to receive information. Her name was Hedwig and she was the most trusted owl he had ever met.

Hedwig landed in front of his plate and waited. She knew to never release her message until she heard the pass code, and only then offered food the right way. It was the security that Kingsley insisted on, but Harry demanded to choose the pass code, and the action to prove his identity. Looking around he wandlessly cast a Notice-Me-Not charm and returned to his owl.

"There was an owl who lived in an oak. The more he heard, the less he spoke. The less he spoke, the more he heard. Why can't we be, like that wise old bird." Harry then reached out with his left hand and which held an offering of bacon while his right hand covered his heart and he bowed his head to the bird.

Hedwig accepted that he was who he claimed to be and presented her leg. Harry unwrapped the missive, and ended his charm before exiting the hall. He read the code and gathered that he needed to report to his Wexford safe House to plan. Figuring that this would be a simple sweep he may even call in the Titan just to check in on them.

Will Potter watched as his brother left the castle and immediately had a smile on his face. All morning the Gryffindor table had been wary of him since they heard of his attack on Seamus. Seamus had yet to step near his best friend, and everyone else was stepping lightly around the thundercloud. Seeing his smile just downright scared them. They knew something bad was about to happen and they didn't know if their famed courage would be able to handle it. Will then stood from the table and started whispering to himself, occasionally he would giggle, or cackle then glance around at everyone else. Just as he reached the door he stopped laughed really loud before looking behind him and running out. Yes Gryffindor House was scared for their leader and because of him.

Draco had watched Harry leave, and once angry once more. He had hoped he would stay longer, but apparently the Hero could not last a day at school before running off again. He had threatened Harry and now he was just leaving. Not one word of good-bye again! Draco refused to allow this to continue. No other student was allowed to leave all the time. Harry had not even done his homework and yet still stayed on the list as the top student. After a few deep breaths, Draco decided that next time he returned, he would have a trap set to keep the boy here. He was rapidly growing obsessed with Harry Potter, but refused to admit it. His housemates noticed and wisely chose to ignore it.

Severus Snape having seen his pupil returned to school had decided to sit with Minerva that morning. Just as he was preparing to gloat about his student, he saw Harry leave, and followed. Snape also watched Harry Potter leave the school and his good mood left him as he lost another chance to brag to the Gryffindor Head of House and show that Slytherin was better than everyone else. He knew it, his house knew it, but all the other houses house to ignore the superior house. Well id Severus Snape ever got his say, all of Hogwarts would know exactly how great and powerful Slytherin was. He had waited years for the perfect student to enter his house so he may launch his perfect house plan, but none sufficed until Hero Potter and he was always leaving! All his classes would get a pop quiz that day. He stalked angrily to his class to prepare the torture for the other lesser houses.

Without knowing it, Harry had left three very odd and obsessed men behind to curse his departure. It would only be a matter of time before one of them finally blew up but no one knew which one would go first.

*

Harry was wrong. It would be more than just a simple sweep. The castle of Lady Shaw, had been discovered to be a muggle hotel. Harry decided to call in the Titans. Needing to get access to the castle without making the muggles suspicious, Harry came up with the plan for a field trip. Kingsley would act as the Principle while Tonks, Harris and Garcia acted as teachers. Harry and the Titans would act as students and then with a few well placed charms, the hotel would believe they forgot to book to school and get them rooms for 3 nights. Kingsley would get a room to himself which would double as the conference room. Tonks would take a room beside the females and Harris and Garcia would take rooms near the males. Harry was to have his own room, but it would also act as the armoury.

The Titans consisted of 8 boys and 2 girls. The oldest were Jake Clark, and Miriam Young – 18. Jake was a combat soldier while Miriam was focussed in Healing. Next were Jonathan Lewis -17, trained in defence, Parker Phillips- 15, and combat trained, Lesley Ward- 15, and trained to gather intelligence, The Bailey triplets; Riley, Oliver, and Roger- 14, all trained in stealth and concealment, and Samuel Morgan – 14, Combat trained and then little Evan Clark-13 who was also a Healer. The Titans all prepped and ready to go.

"Okay Team" harry started as the gathered outside the safe house to Portkey to Northern Ireland "You all know your tasks, have your identities, and have your goals. I expect a report every night and we will have a briefing every morning before breakfast where I will assign your task for the day. I want to find this thing quickly, and quietly as possible." With a nod everyone gathered around the chipped ceramic plate and with a pop 15 people disappeared.

"Okay Team lets go hunting!"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and his team had arrived at the Hotel, and promptly fell into their characters. Kingsley strode forward and acted with complete surprise when the Hotel manager did not have their reservation. After some discussion and some small wand work from Harry, the team were led to their rooms and settled in. An hour later Harry called everyone over their personal, radios and they began their sweep.

As everyone separated off for their designated tasks, Harry transformed into a snake and went off in search for the Managers office. If they had anything valuable, then it was only logical that the Hotel would keep a record of the items, in case of theft. Harry hoped that one of the Titans would find something, so he wouldn't have to spend the night going through old paperwork and dusty files. They were booked for three days, but hopefully by tomorrow morning they would have the spear, and Harry could relax.

Harry had been searching through the records for 2 hours when his radio went off. "Hey Harry we think we found the spear, but we may have a small problem." That sounded like Jake.

"What's the problem?"

"It's in a guests room." That one sounded like Miriam.

"but . . ." Harry knew it wasn't that simple, or they wouldn't have labelled it a problem.

"The guest is a little girl, with a bodyguard, and from what we gathered she never leaves the room." Ah Lesley, Harry knew she would join the conversation soon. Suddenly Harry had a fleeting thought and groaned.

"Seems Harry figured out what I was just going to ask him to do." Kingsley sounded amused as he spoke.

"Come on! Is that really necessary. I mean Lesley has a form and so does the triplets. Why can't one of them go in?" He really didn't want to do this.

"None of them are as cute as you to gain the attention of a little girl." Oh lovely Jake was back.

"Are we sure this is the spear? Because I am not! NOT! Going in and finding out it was for nothing."

"We sure." Kingsley really should not be so entertained by this.

"Fine" Harry knew when he was defeated. He then switched and called his entire team. "Attention Team, Attention team. Meeting in Kingsleys room in 10 minutes. Kingsley has offered to buy us dinner and desert. Harry Out." Well if he was going to go along with this embarrassing plan, he might has well get some sort of revenge on his Tad.

15 minutes later saw 15 people sitting in Kingsley room, happily munching on the snacks provided when Harry decided to finally get this meeting started. "Okay team listen up!" she only had to raise his voice a little to gain their attention. "Kingsley would like to go over all our information and future plan of action." After passing over the attention of the team, Harry sat and watched his Tad like everyone else.

"Okay we found the spear thanks Lesley. After she gained all the information, you have come up with a small plan to begin. The spear is hidden in a guest's room. She is a 7-year-old girl who is here with her father. She has a bodyguard always stationed at her door, and never leaves, so it is imperative that we sneak someone in. Everyone knows that Harry can transform into a snake, but we have decide dot go with his lesser used form." Harry groaned again, when he heard this.

"Once Harry gets in how will he get the spear?" Lesley always straight to business.

"Well that is as far as we got in the plan; we were hoping Harry would think of the rest."

"Tad you are a fully trained Auror and that is all you could come up with?" Harry said. Looking at the innocent look Kingsley had adopted, he sighed, and leaned forward. "Okay here are two plans; once I am in we will see which one will work better." Harry then told the others his ideas and they worked for a few more hours trading opinions and then deciding on two final plans of action.

Morning came to find Harry waiting around the corner of the targets room. "Let's go Harry, Let's go!" Oliver whispered as he tried to cheer Harry up.

"Oliver I am really not in the mood for your cheerleader routine. I knew I should have taken Riley instead." Harry was trying to delay and Jake who was also with him saw it.

"Harry mate, the faster you get in there, then the faster we finish this thing."

"Fine! I'm going." With that Harry Potter stood up, and then shrank down, into an adorable kitten.

"Mew" the tiny black kitten cried. Harry was all black except for two white front paws, and a small tuft of white hair above his right eye. He had large green eye, and cute little pink nose. Harry didn't mind being a kitten. It had a lot of advantages, he just didn't like being a kitten when the Titans or the Aurors were around. They enjoyed coo'ing at him, and asking if he wanted yarn or catnip. It got annoying. Remembering his task he turned around and with a running start streaked around the corner and ran straight into the guards leg. Harry acted dazed, before faking a hurt paw and mewing loudly.

The Guard didn't know what to do. This random kitten had ran into him and was now hurt. He couldn't leave his post, but he just couldn't leave the kitten. Who was heartless enough to ignore a hurt kitten? Harry watched the thoughts pass the guards face and continued to cry his little kitten wails of pain. Finally, after a minute he saw the door handle of the room turn and a little girl popped her head out.

"Reese what's wrong with that kitten?" she asked. She had brown curly hair and large blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and white stockings with little pink shoes. Just like any little girl, she rushed out and picked up the kitten in distress. Harry cuddled into her arms, and started mewing more quietly while offering the little girl his 'hurt' paw. The first phase of the plan was complete as the girl took pity on the kitten and rushed him inside her room.

*

Will was pacing a fifth floor corridor trying to figure out his house. After he had left the Great Hall his house was acting strange around him. Instantly he knew it was Harrys fault. Did he tell someone that Wills stories were fake? After thinking about that for 5 minutes he determined that couldn't be it. No one had out casted him, they just looked concerned and slightly scared. After another 20 minutes of thinking his head hurt, and he decided he was done for the night. 'Maybe I should have just talked to Harry about this at the start' he thought as he trudged back to his common room. 'No that is a silly thought. Harry wouldn't have helped he probably would have laughed at me.'

'Or would he? I mean I don't really know him. Maybe he would have sympathised with me?'

'Why would he have sympathy? He would think I was barmy, and or he would have told our parents!'

'But is he that mean?'

'Who knows? No one knows who he is. Probably best I never spoke to him about this.' He thought. Will reached his common room and ignored everyone s he walked to his room. He had a plan and he could not second guess himself!

Draco had been plotting ever since Harry left. Harry was a mystery and Malfoys loved mysteries, but he was also a sexy mystery. He really thought he was making progress with Harry the first week then he left, so he had 3 weeks of different thoughts running through his head, making him go crazy, until he came back to leave right after, and now Draco was in this position of obsession. He wanted to figure out Potter, and everything he was capable of. He wanted to trap Potter and find his secrets. He wanted to grab Potter and bend him over, to have his wicked way with him, but most importantly, he just plain wanted Potter for no reason.

Clearly the forceful direct tactic didn't work last night, but Malfoys always have a plan b. He would drop the more forward seduction attempts, avoid touchy subjects like the Dark Lord and pureblood supremacy, and find his inner Hufflepuff and pretend to be a caring peer and friend to Potter. He would apologize for the threat and his actions, and then gain his trust before solving the mystery. Draco needed a Hufflepuff, he had no idea how to act caring towards other people.

*

Harry had spent all day playing with the girl, who he had found out was named Chelsea. Her father was a some royal from somewhere and he kept his daughter highly protected. After the guard Reese had discovered no one had registered a kitten at the hotel, Chelsea exclaimed that Kitten, now named Mr Sparkles, would stay with her. When Chelsea had settled down for a nap, harry took his time exploring the room and searching for the spear.

Harry found the spear being proudly displayed above the fireplace. Double checking that Chelsea was asleep, Harry transformed back and did a scan. Because of the magic already placed in the spear he determined that he couldn't simply shrink the thing and then run out later as a kitten. There went the first plan. Plan B was to get Chelsea to follow him on a chase out of the room, with the guard following. While he was being chased the triplets and Jake would slip in, and get the spear. Harry radioed in his findings and which plan they would execute, he transformed back to a kitten, and went to curl up with the little girl for a nap of his own.

That evening played with Chelsea when he felt his left front paw vibrate. That was his sign to try and lead Chelsea out. Harry skipped over to the door and started mewing pitifully. It only took 30 seconds for the girl to open the door and Harry started playing around the guards feet. His name was Ralph, Reese had switched out awhile ago, and Harry started tugging on his pant leg. Chelsea was laughing at her playful kitten and Ralph was just annoyed. He hated pets, and since this one was content to be around his foot, he kicked it. Harry didn't expect the kick but went it. After a strangled cry, Harry half ran, half limped away.

Chelsea screamed and started to cry as she chased after her kitten. She would get that guard fired for hurting the poor thing. As she ran after Mr Sparkles, Ralph chased after her, leaving the room door wide open.

Jake and the triplets who watched the entire incident were shocked that the guard kicked Harry. They thought he might get playful and try to pick him up, but Harry would avoid his hands and then lead his away but Harry was kicked. Getting their minds back on task, the foursome snuck into the room and did their job.

Harry was actually hurt. That kick hurt. His limp wasn't a fake, after running, tumbling, down a flight of stairs, Harry had found a table to hide under. After a quick assessment, he figured maybe 3 broken ribs. He wouldn't be transforming tonight. Harry watched as Chelsea ran by, watched as the guard ran by, watched as staff went on a frantic search for an injured kitten, and then watched as Miriam approached and retrieved him.

Miriam was one of the best Healers that Harry ever had. She had been trained since she was 9 and with a spell place don all Titans and Harry was able to absorb all Healing texts and essays. She was also had the perfect personality for healing. She was a gentle soul, who treated everyone with kindness, but she also had a bit of fight in her. Harry had refused healing a few times in the past but Miriam had quickly snapped at him before subdueing him with spells so she could heal him properly. She had taken him back to Kingsleys room where everyone was waiting, and did a quick scan.

"Well 3 broken ribs and bruising. He won't be able to change back unless he wants to further injure himself. Some bone mending charms and a good night's sleep and by tomorrow he should be healed enough to become the Heroboy we all love so much." She said.

"All he had to do was be a kitten and he still managed to get hurt." Evan exclaimed. "I'm glad Miriam is his healer and not me. I would be over worked with him!" Everyone laughed, except a small black kitten that was glaring at the small teenage boy. Everyone sat down as Kingsley ordered dinner and began talking of the days events.

*

The next morning after getting the all clear from Miriam, Harry transformed back. He did a sweep and clean with his team and them they checked out and retired to the Wexford safehouse. Harry dismissed everyone and went to a meeting with the Minister, and then returned to Hogwarts. Harry didn't know what to expect when he returned. He knew Dumbledore would ask questions, and he would have lots of homework, but since today was a Friday, he hoped to avoid everyone and hide away in his room. He decided to just sneak back in, in his snake form but he did not expect to find a certain blonde in the dungeons skipping class.

Harry was slowly slithering along when he heard voices around the next corner. As he approached he heard the familiar tenor of Draco. Never one to pass up the chance to eavesdrop, he slithered into the shadows to listen.

"I'm telling you I just need to know how people show they care." The blonde looked frustrated as he paced in front of a scared looking second year Hufflepuff.

"M-Malfoy, I c-ca-can't t-tell you h-how t- t-to feel." He stuttered. He had wide eyes as he watched Draco pace in front of him.

"I didn't bring you down here to tell me what you can't do! I brought you here so I could find out how to act like a good friend. Now how does a Hufflepuff act like a friend?" What was Draco up too?

"um . . . well w-we listen. . .w-when others t-talk. W-we do n-nice t-things for t-them t-too." The kid looked like he was ready to run for his life, if he weren't frozen to the spot.

"_nice? _What in Merlins name do you mean by nice? Flowers, candy, or expensive gifts?" Draco looked truly baffled by this. "I don't think Potter will be won over by gifts!"

"P-potter?"

"Forget I said that! If you tell anyone about this conversation I will hex you so badly, that you wont leave the hospital wing until you graduate." He hissed.

"Um . . . n-nice things like h-helping w-with his homework . . . or listening w-when he t-talks, or t-taking him out f-for lunch."

"Erg fine. You're free now go! But remember not a single word!" Draco threatened. With that said, Draco turned and walked away from the poor second year.

Harry was curious about why Draco needed a second year to tell him how to be nice. Also how did he come into this situation. Harry waited for the Hufflepuff to leave before he continued his journey to his dorm room. With any luck he could sneak in and avoid everyone.

Harry had reached his bed and transformed back without being noticed. Just as he started drawing his curtains closed, Draco walked in.

"Oh Hello Harry. When did you return?" he asked sweetly. He was up to something.

"Just a moment ago. I am dreadfully tired, so I hope you don't mind if I go to sleep."

"Understandable, I bet you worked hard these past few days. Well I will let you rest, but iw as wondering if I could ask you something first." Dracos face gave nothing away, and Harry was actually curious if this question had anything to with that Hufflepuff.

"Sure, ask away."

"Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Like a d-date?" To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. He had never been asked out before. How does one handle this type of situation. It wasn't in any of his training.

"Yeah, like a date, but if you don't want it to be a date, we could just go as friends. I mean were not friends, but I think we are, and I friends go to Hogsmeade together and well yeah." Draco finished his rambling and waited for Harry to respond.

Harry thought he looked sincere about the offer, and he also had a hint of fear at being rejected in his eyes. Harry quickly went over the pros and cons in his head before deciding why not. "Um . . . sure. What time would you like to meet for this . . . date?"

Draco watched the once confident teenager, fidget and look uncomfortable. He actually appeared to be nervous and that intrigued Draco even more. Sure Draco himself was nervous but he would never admit that. He didn't want to be rejected but Harry looked completely out of his element. Choosing to think of this later he gave Harry a bright smile. "How's 11 am sound?"

"Sounds fine. I'm going to sleep now. Night Draco." Harry managed to say before closing his curtains on the blonde. 'Shit I have a date! What the hell do I do?' he thought. Suddenly inspiration hit him. He locked and warded his curtains before switching on his radio.

"Hey Tonks could you get Jake and Miriam for me?" Jake acted like Harrys older brother when they had time to hang out around the Department of Mysteries, and Miriam was a girl. Naturally, between those two, he could figure out what to do about this date.

"Sure Sparkles! I'll get right on it." He groaned when he heard that name. Tonks decided it was a perfect nickname after she heard Chelsea use it on him.

"Hey Harry what's up mate?" Jake asked.

"Hey can I speak with you and Miriam alone about something?" He really was nervous.

"Sure Harry, what do you need? Are you hurt again already? You just left us, how do you mange it? Evan was right I am over worked with you!" Miriam said

"No Miriam I am fine! I just I needed you advice. You see I kinda maybe possibly. . . have a date tomorrow?"

"Harry is that a question?" Miriam asked.

"No, I do have a date but . . . I have never been on one before how do I act, what do I wear, and what do I say?" Harry didn't mind showing them his nervousness.

"Well mate you came to the right people." Jake said. For the next 3 hours, Miriam and Jake talked to Harry about dating and etiquette. After absorbing as everything, they said and writing down what Miriam told him to wear, Harry settled down for sleep.

'What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?' Harry thought before he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Harry woke up Saturday morning and dashed to the shower. After a quick clean, he dressed and sat in the common room trying to give himself a pep talk. 'I can this . . . I mean it's only a date right? I have done much more dangerous missions than lunch with a friend. How hard can this be?' He started mumbling a loud to him self as well.

'Just like when I seduced the German Prime Ministers daughter. Cool, Calm, Confident, makes a good agent.'

'But Draco isn't a girl and I'm not seducing him . . .'

'Well I guess the rules could still apply to keep me grounded.'

'Oh I'm so buggered!' he thought.

"You know talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity." A cool voice said from behind Harry.

Harry turned around to see the blonde leaning against the door frame. He was wearing black trousers, a sapphire coloured button up shirt and a black cloak. "I think I passed insanity a long time ago Draco." He responded calmly. 'Shit I can do this. Remember; Cool, Calm, and Confident. I am a highly trained soldier. I can handle one date.'

"Well since you seem to be ready may I suggest we leave early for our date?" Draco stood straight and walked over to Harry. He gracefully intertwined their fingers and began leading Harry out.

Draco wasn't as calm as he appeared to be. He spent most of the night berating himself for letting his inner Hufflepuff, take so much control the night before. One minute he was planning on offering friendship and instead the little pesky badger within asked Harry on a date. That morning when he saw Harry leave for a shower, he dressed and took a walk to calm his nerves and prepare himself for the day.

After gathering all his Malfoy training and cursing the entire Hufflepuff house once more, he returned to the common room to see Harry muttering about Germans and buggering. He could do this. Malfoys never showed weakness. IF he appeared to eager or too distant he may ruin his plans, but hopefully he would find the perfect balance and Harry would remain ignorant to his plot.

After stopping in the Great Hall for a quick breakfast, the pair walked silently down the path to Hogsmeade. Once they reached the wizarding town, Draco finally broke the silence. "So is there anywhere you would like to go before lunch?"

"Well I heard tales of the Shrieking Shack. Would you mind if we went to visit it?" Miriam had said to keep to neutral places before the meal, and to avoid spending money. Harry was a bit of an impulsive shopper and he didn't want Draco to see him spend hundreds of Galleons on random items from store fronts.

Harry wanted this date to go perfect. Therefore, if hiding a few faults from Draco was that way to ensure that, then he would try his hardest. He just needed to avoid clothing, candy, and weapon stores.

Draco and Harry arrived at the shack and an uncomfortable silence descended on them. Draco forever being the gentleman, decided to break the ice. "So tell me about yourself."

"Oh um . . . " '_oh excellent start. I bet he thinks I'm a real Shakespeare with my speech.'_ Harry thought. "Well my name is Harry, my favourite colour is orange, even though I look terrible in it, and I think I am a cat person. You?" Covering basic survey questions seemed best at this point.

"Draco, believe it or not but red, but you can't tell any gryffindors, and I also enjoy cats. What was your childhood like?" he asked while he watched Harry walk along the shacks wretched fence.

"It was good I think. I didn't have many children my age to play with but my Tad was always there to play with me. He taught me a lot. I travelled a fair bit and learned about many different cultures."

"Tad? Who is Tad?"

"Oh Tad is father in welsh. It's what it call Kingsley." Harry found talking to Draco easy. After that initial awkward period, Draco turned out to be a great person to talk too.

"Kingsley? Why would you call him Tad?" Draco was curious about this. He remembered the large dark Auror, who had called Harry his little shadow. This might answer why they were so familiar, but the wizarding world thought that Harry was home schooled with his parents.

"When I was little I met Kingsley and I thought he was the most fascinating person I had ever seen. I started following him around everywhere, but I hid so he would never see me. then one day as I tried following him down a corridor he disappeared. Next thing I knew he had his arms wrapped around me and I was pinned. He started asking questions, but I was scared so all I did was cry. Since then he has always been with me." As Harry finished his tale, Draco noticed the small smile and glazed look as if he were remembering that day fondly.

"You will have to tell me more, but right now we must head to the restaurant for lunch." Draco grabbed Harrys hand for a second time and led him away. Maybe just maybe there was more to Harry than simply being a mystery. Draco was getting more intrigued about the dark haired youth every minute, and it was for different reasons than the ones he started out with.

*

Saturday night found Harry laying on his bed with a big smile on his face. He was remembering his date with Draco, and thought, it could not have gone better. After lunch at The Three Broomsticks, they had walked around the town for an awhile. Draco had insisted they stop in Honeydukes, and Harry had started drooling as soon as he stepped in the door. Draco had to stop him from purchasing half the store, but still allowed him to buy a hefty amount of sweets. After more walking they found a small restaurant on one of the small side streets called 'The Wobbly Scotsman' and stopped for dinner. Draco had refused to stop holding Harrys hand all day, and at the end of the date he had given Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek.

As Harry was reminiscing a voice broke through his thoughts. "Hey Lover boy!"

"Hey Miriam, let me guess Jake is also in the room?" Harry laughed lightly as the female titan

"Yes and Evan. So how did it go?"

"I think it went well. We talked, and I told him about the different countries, and we had lunch and dinner together. He took me to this amazing candy store and . . ." before Harry could say more he was cut off by Jake.

"Candy store? Did you not warn him what happens when you approach sugar?"

"Well he may have found out first hand. But he thought it was funny and stopped me from buying too much!" Harry said quickly.

"He is a brave soul. So is he cute?" Miriam asked.

"Of course! I mean I have only the most superior taste in everything." Harry joked.

"Oh well tell me more details!"

"You two sound like gossiping old women." Evan commented.

"Pfft! This is valuable information. If you brothers don't like it, then leave so Harry and I can have our girly talk." Harry could picture Miriam pushing the brothers out of the room.

"Okay, So Draco has blonde hair and these amazing eyes . . ." Harry spent another long night talking with Miriam.

*

Will Potter had developed an eye twitch. Every few minutes or when someone mentioned his twin, his left eye would twitch several times. He was trying to convince his parents that Harry would flourish better if he were actually home schooled like the rumours said. He tried playing up that lack of friends he made, his missed studies, and how being in such an open atmosphere would surely have Voldemort come knocking.

His parents had merely brushed aside his concerns since they had not heard anything negative from Harry. They told him they fully believed that he needed a month or two to adjust, and by the time November rolled around, Harry would have just as many friends as Will.

After the third failed attempt, Will thought, that if his parents were not going to pull Harry, then maybe the Ministry would. Surely they would not want their puppet hurt. Will developed a new task in his mission to rid Hogwarts of Harry; get ally in Ministry. The hardest part would be finding someone trustworthy. After he found them, then the ministry member could do the rest.

Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan, sat in their common room and watched their other best friend Will sit in a corner and twitch. Sometimes his hands would rise and they would move, as if he were moulding invisible clay, his facial expressions would change from deep thought, to frustration, and sometimes gain a maniacal happy look. Most of all they watched him twitch.

Seamus came up with the theory that some death eater children cursed him and he was slowly going insane. Ron thought that the stress and worry over his brothers random disappearances were getting to him and he was slowly going crazy. They both agreed that they needed to talk to Harry to get help for the King Of Gryffindor.

Finally having a plan of action to help their friend, they decide dot wait till Monday in class, since they could hardly be expected to travel to Slytherin Territory. Class time was neutral, and there would be witnesses if anything happened to them from the other Slytherins.

*

Harry woke Sunday morning to a tapping above his head. Hoping the noise would stop he snuggled further into his blankets and tried to ignore it. When the tapping continued only louder, he gave up and opened one eye to see Hedwig perched on his headboard.

"Oh bloody fucking buggering hell." Groaning he pushed his blanket off and sat up to receive his message.

"I just finished one mission. You would think they would give me a few days rest. Let's send Harry to school, yet take him away as much as possible!" Harry had talked to Miriam until 3 am and was cranky this morning. Checking the time to see it was only 530 am he swore again and read the note.

"Oh merde! I have 30 minutes to get there." Resigning himself to another long day, Harry dressed quickly in his typical black outfit and left the dorm.

Harry arrived at the Ministry and the meeting room with 5 minutes to spare. Stopping at the breakfast table, he loaded his plate before sitting beside Kingsley.

"You know Harry, your nutritionist has told you many times to eat fruits and healthy food for breakfast. Danishes and Cinnamon buns do not fall in that category." Kingsley said as he observed the sweet filled plate.

"Yes and used to get more than a day's rest between missions, but it seems the old traditions have been thrown out the window." Harry responded without looking away from his small feast.

"Yes well apparently thieves have decided now is the perfect time to act. That is not what today's meeting is about. Today we are here to stop an assignation." With that said, Kingsley prepared to brief Harry on all the information they gathered.

Harry recognizing the seriousness of Kingsley's voice gave one last longing look at his lemon Danish before abandoning it, to give his full attention. It seemed the American Minister of Magic was being threatened, but her Aurors were too incompetent to find the assassin, or the person who paid the killer. Harry received all reports from the American aurors, and set off to his apartment to pack.

As Harry packed he realized that once again he was leaving for an indefinite period of time and people at Hogwarts might worry. People meaning Draco, since every time he returned in the past was to an angry or overly curious blonde. Debating with himself for a few minutes, Harry decide dot send him a quick note saying he was called away to a family emergency. He then wrote a note for Will, telling him to cover for him and he was leaving the country for a bit. Satisfied he attached the notes to Hedwig and sent her off.

One last stop at his personal armoury, Harry chose some guns and holsters, 2 daggers, and picked up 2 spare wands and their holsters. Satisfied with his choices, he left his rooms and took the elevator to the Auror office to get his Portkey to Nashville Tennessee.

Arriving in Nashville, Harry quickly his in an alley and disillusioned himself. He then resized his firebolt and took off to fly to the Ministers Ranch. 20 minutes later found Harry in front of a stylish and expensive looking ranch. He scanned the wards and cast the appropriate spells to by pass them. Once done he transformed into his snake form and slithered onto the ranch to meet the American Minister Anne Bridges.

*Review! Rviews make me smile, and smiles make me write more.*


	8. Chapter 8

***

Anne Bridges was sitting in her office thinking. She had sent a letter off to the British Minister yesterday and was hoping for a prompt response. She had already had two attempts on her life and her security team was nowhere near finding the assassin. Three years ago there was a Minister of Magic conference held in San Francisco and on the third of the conference she and 3 other ministers had been kidnapped. After being held in a dark room for 4 hours, the ministers heard screaming and the door burst open to reveal a young boy. His aura screamed of power and he calmly stepped in the room and introduced himself. That was the first time she met Project Zeus.

_Anne was sitting against a wall when the Minister of Magic from Spain suddenly looked towards to door. "What is it Hernandez?" she asked._

"_I thought I heard something. Listen carefully." With that said 4 Ministers tuned towards the door. Within seconds screams started to fill the hallway outside the door._

"_Whats going on out there?" the Chinese minister asked._

"_Shh Just listen!" Hernandez whispered._

_More screams were heard and then the door burst open. A young boy with wild hair and bright green eyes stood in the door. As he stepped further in the room, his face came into view. He looked no more than 10 years old but he carried himself like an adult. _

"_Child, what are you doing here?" she asked._

"_I am Project Zeus. I came here to rescue you, and return you to the conference. If you will stand and follow me, your guards have been taken care of. Please we must go quickly." The youth stated before turning around and exiting. The Ministers quickly rose and followed the boy to discover a hallway littered with bodies._

"_No worried they're not dead. I have my team coming to sweep the area soon." The youth said as he quickly moved between the bodies. _

After the Ministers were returned, they were debriefed on who Project Zeus was. To learn that a young boy was an elite soldier of the British Ministry was shocking. Then ministers took a wizards oath never reveal any information of Project Zeus and were let go. Before she left the room, she had expressed a wish to meet the young boy, and to say thank you. Minister Williams was reluctant at first but before he could refuse her request the boy entered and agreed to talk with her. He apologized for listening into the conversation. But was intrigued to hear what she had to say.

They talked for a few hours and she found herself immensely intrigued by the boy. He explained about this training, missions, and his own aspirations if he ever stopped working for the ministry. Over the few hours they talked she grew fond of the boy and finally asked his name.

"_Sorry but I really don't mean to be rude, but I was wondering, what is your name?"_

_The boy looked startled at the question and bit his lower lip before replying. "I apologize, but no one has asked my name in years. My name is Harry."_

"_Well nice to meet you Harry. I hope we can talk again, but under better circumstances."_

"_I would like that." Harry had blushed a little and looked hesitant before speaking again. "I really enjoyed talking to you. It's nice to have a conversation and not worry if I'm being tested." After analyzing the boys appearance she began to talk again._

"_Well it looks like your around 11 or 10, so you should be getting a invite to a wizarding school. Could I tempt you to one of the American schools?" she tried to tease him._

"_Actually I just turned 13 ma'am. If they wanted me in school I would be in one by now." She watched as he had a sad smile on his face._

"_Well then you must visit me so I can feed you and spoil you till you have more meat on your bones." She had become so fond of the boy that her mothering instincts refused to stay hidden._

"_I would like that." He said simply while giving her a bright smile._

Anne only had to wait 6 months before the boy showed up in her office asking to train in America for 2 months. Those 2 months were spent watching him out smart and beat her top Aurors, and he constantly mothering him. She was sad to see him return to England, but knew she would see him again. Now she had cause to call him to America and hoped he would be able to help.

"You haven't aged a day since I last saw you. In fact I believe you have gotten younger Aunt Anne." She was startled out of her thoughts by the voice. Quickly turning she saw a Handsome young man sitting on the window bench behind her desk. He had an amused look on his face as he sat comfortably in front of the window. She was flattered by his compliment, but tried not to show it.

"Well isn't it my little Har-bear!" She exclaimed. She rushed forward and pulled him into a strong motherly hug. "How have you been? And my have you grown up."

"I've been good. They sent me to school," she laughed at the disgusted face. "but more importantly how are you? I promise to find this assassin as quick as possible to ensure your safety." He looked so earnest as he spoke.

"I've been fine. My security team has managed to stop the two attacks, but are not able to find the culprit. That is why I called in the best bloodhound I know." With that, she led him to the armchairs near the fire.

"Okay Aunt Anne, tell me everything that has happened, and I also want the reports from your security team, and any video footage you have. I know you installed muggle surveillance cameras last year, so don't act surprised. I keep tabs on your safety." He declared before settling in. Anne just shook her head and sent him a fond smile.

"Right, So I will tell you everything I know Har-bear, and then you will tell me about school." As she talked, she watched the young man absorb everything she said and couldn't help but feel some pride in how the boy turned out.

*

While Harry Potter was in Nashville, Lily and James Potter were standing in the entry hall at Hogwarts. They were quietly discussing something when they saw movement come from the dungeon stairs. Draco Malfoy emerged from the dungeons, in all his pureblood arrogance. Noticing the pair he began to walk towards them.

"Ah Mr. And Mrs Potter, what a surprise to see you here. Do you require any assistance?" Malfoy asked calmly. Lily and James both knew Lucius and Narcissa, so they were wary of the youngest Malfoy.

"We were coming to see our son actually." Lil stated.

"Yes, it has been awhile since we talked to Harry. We were hoping to visit with him today." James added.

"Harry?" but before Malfoy could say any more a shout from the top of the stairs distracted the trio.

"Mum! Dad!" Will Potter shouted before rushing down the stairs. "What are you doing here? Never mind follow me." Will then proceeded to grab his parent's hands and lead them away from the Malfoy heir.

"Hello Will dear, we were hoping to see Harry. Is he around?" Lily asked while her eldest son led them into an empty classroom.

"Actually no he isn't. He owled me earlier. He was sent on a mission. I need to talk to you two about him though." Will said as he warded the doors with every spell he knew.

"Mission?" James asked

"Yes. Apparently, he is still going on them. He left after the first week for a few days, and them was back a night before he was whisked away again for 3 weeks, and finally he returned friday night only to owl me saying he left again this morning for another mission. I think you should remove him from Hogwarts." Will looked overly upset the entire time he recalled his twins activities. Neither Lily or James suspected that his mood could be the result of anything else besides his concern for his brother.

"Remove him? Why would we do that?" Lily wondered

"Because not only was he placed in Slytherin, but he is friends with Malfoy. Everyone knows that family is evil." Will stated

"Son, we can't remove him because of his house. We admit we were surprised that the sorting hat placed him there, but he is family and we must support him, and hope that he won't fall for the lies and manipulations of the Dark Lord and his followers." James replied calmly. James hadn't only been shocked at the decision but shocked and appalled. After some well-worded arguments from Lily, he finally accepted the matter and chose to think of it as little as possible.

"But what about classes? He has only attended one week's worth of them, and that was the first week. Either his missions will get in the way of school, and he shall fail, or school will get in the way of his missions, and he will die." Will had started to get louder as he talked. "He can't do both! He has to dedicate himself to school, or his mission, and I personally believe that his missions are more important than learning right now."

"You think he could die?" Lily gasped as she covered her mouth with one hand. Her eyes started to water as she thought of her baby boy dying.

"Well if he is focussed on school work, or school activities, he may get distracted in the field and a dark wizard could hurt him." Although he looked concerned on the outside, on the inside Will Potter was doing a happy dance. He could not believe his parents were listening this well. If he continued to play their protective instinct over Harry then he may get Harry removed.

"Surely Harry has had some training. He can't be completely inept in the field." James argued. He did not want to think of his son dying, so he had to believe that the Ministry trained him well when they took him away.

"But we don't know that? Why was Harry enrolled in school this late? I don't think it was only because they wanted the Dark Lord to know his whereabouts. If that were the case then they could have announced him staying at the leaky cauldron or 3 weeks and had better results." Watching his parents mull this over in their heads he waited a few seconds before continuing with what he hoped was the clincher. "Plus after observing him in class and his work, I don't think he is overly bright. He probably couldn't handle the ministry training and they decided to send him here hoping he would learn better." He knew he was slightly contradicting himself but he hoped his parents wouldn't notice.

"James maybe Will is right. If Harry isn't able to handle both his responsibilities than he may get seriously hurt. We could home school him and then we could also keep an eye on him." Determination set in on Lilys face as she decided that she needed her youngest cub home to protect. James saw the change in facial expressions and knew that Lily would stop at nothing to get Harry home.

"Well then I think we need to speak to Dumbledore." James said. As they settled into discussing how to convince the headmaster to let them take Harry home, Will was congratulating himself on a job well done. His parents were now so intent on getting Harry home, they would stop at nothing to get him back to Godrics Hollow.

*

Draco had another mystery to add to the list he had been compiling since meeting Harry Potter. Potter had told him in a note that he was called away on family business, yet his family was here at Hogwarts without him. Added to the fact, that the elder Potters clearly did not know that their son was gone, and Wills frantic escape, well lets just say that Draco Malfoy was highly intrigued.

He had tried to follow them but after entering a classroom a series of wards was erected. After determining that he could not break them without alerting the castor he settled in the shadows to wait. After awhile the door opened to reveal two frantic Potters, being trailed by one overly smug looking Potter.

Will Potter left his parents quickly, confident that nothing could go wrong from the classroom to the headmasters office, and returned to his dorm. The elder Potters were still conversing over the best way to present their case of taking Harry away. Draco followed Lily and James and overheard bits of their conversation.

". . . well he can't stay here if its dangerous . . ."

". . . Dumbledore wouldn't believe that. We need proof. . ."

". . . I just want my youngest cub home James. . ."

". . . what about Will. . ."

". . . gryffindors. . .safe. . ."

Draco listened and quickly filled in the gaps to produce a theory. It seemed as if the elder Potters wanted to remove Harry from school, but he didn't understand why. He knew that Will played a part in their choice to take Harry away, but why? Will used to fawn and worship his brother, and made sure that the rest of the school did too. It didn't make sense for him to suddenly want his twin gone, unless he was trying to hide something. After thinking over the information, Draco was furious.

They were trying to take Harry away! How dare they take what he had claimed? No one takes a Malfoys possession away. Draco didn't care how possessive he sounded, because he was so mad about the elder Potters plan. Draco had to warn Harry of what was happening. He may have lied about the family emergency but Draco still didn't want to lose Harry so soon.

Draco quickly walked to the owlery, and wrote a message to Harry. He tied the note to his own eagle owl, and sent him away. He didn't know where Harry was but he hoped he would get the message soon. Draco watched as his owl flew off in the distance and once the owl was out of sight, he returned to his room to think some more.

*

Sunday night saw Will Potter sitting in his common room, acting like his old self. He joked with his friends, flirted with Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown, and even told a story about his summer that included some thrilling adventure with his brother. Gryffindor didn't know what caused the change back to their former leader, but they decided to enjoy it and not question the universe.

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed facing the empty bed of Harry Potter and hoped that he would return soon, and that his parents didn't withdraw him from school. He knew that his obsession with the dark haired youth wasn't healthy and that for some reason he lost all his Malfoy and Pureblood training around the boy. He was enamoured with his confident exterior but also how cute and shy he got when it came to dating or relationships. He decided that Potter had a split personality but that only made him more endearing to Draco. Draco sighed as he continued to stare at the empty bed.

Lily and James Potter were sitting in their kitchen discussing the best possible way to convince Dumbledore to let Harry come home. After their initial conversation with the Headmaster, he refused to allow the withdrawal of Harry, and after an hour of arguing the Potters decided to leave and regroup. They decided they might have to go to the ministry and get some official documents to allow them to take their son home, but they were willing to do anything to keep Harry safe.

Anne Bridges was sitting in her study drinking red wine when she felt the wards fall. She knew instantly that her ranch was under attack and no matter how much he feared for Harry or her staff she had to leave. She removed the lightning bolt charm necklace from her shirt and whispered the code to activate the Portkey. As she was about to be transported away she saw Harry enter her study, covered in blood, and frantic. Her last glimpse of him was a relieved look when he noticed the Portkey in her hand.

Harry had gven the Portkey to her when he stayed with her for 2 months. He said if she was ever in trouble and needed a quick escape that that necklace would transport her away. No matter how many wards prevented her from using magic or normal portkeys. When she opened her eyes, after feeling ground beneath her again, she noticed she was in a stylish apartment. As she turned around to observe her surroundings some more, the door was thrown open to reveal a tall dark auror in the doorway.

Kingsley had been sitting in his little shadows bedroom, trying to decide how to redecorate it when he felt his bracelet heat up and vibrate. 'Shit! Harry is in trouble' he thought. As he leapt to his feet he felt the magic in the sitting room deposit someone, and he hoped it was Harry. As he threw open the bedroom door he saw a woman standing in the room looking around. Instantly recognizing her he knew something was seriously wrong.

"Anne, what happened? Where's Harry?" he asked as he moved towards her.

"The wards around my ranch fell. I saw him just before I portkeyed away. Oh Kingsley! He was covered in blood. I have to alert my security team to go and help him. Someone needs to check on him and make sure he's safe." She said as she rushed towards to fireplace. She quickly lit a fire and through in floo powder calling other head of Security's office.

"Al! The ranch the wards fell. You have to go check on my nephew!" The wizards oath she swore would not allow her to say Harrys name, but she had told her team that Harry was her nephew Har-bear. Al was sitting at his desk when she called and was surprised that his alarms didn't go off with the fall of the wards. He quickly called in his team and sent them to investigate the ranch. That night almost every American Auror was on duty.

Kingsley was twice as worried as Anne and called in some of the specialty Aurors to be sent to Nashville. He firecalled the Minister and explained the situation and then took his own Portkey to help Harry. When he arrived there was a bloody patch of grass near the front gates, and the front door was blasted apart. Kingsley rushed inside with his team when they chose to follow the blood trail.

*

Harry had been patrolling the outside wards when he felt the air shift. He was dressed as a security guard, in case he was spotter, he didn't want the assassin to know that they boosted up security. Harry took a cautious step back to set himself in a ready stance and tried to listen to any sounds and kept his senses alert. Harry felt the air shift once again, before he was attacked from all sides. 8 vicious dogs appeared out of no where and jumped towards him. Acting as quick as he could he ducked and missed 3 of them before a fourth latched onto his right shoulder. The dog sunk its teeth in as the other regained their senses and attacked again. Harry pulled a dagger from his left thigh holster and starting attacking back. As he took down 2 dogs, he felt the others continue to latch on and rip his skin.

Harry was becoming bloody fast, and he continued to cut the dogs. He finally gutted the last dog and he rushed inside to warn Anne. As he rushed to the front door he heard running behind him. Seeing another man racing behind him he dodged as the other man sent a strong blasting curse towards him. The curse hit the front door and it burst into shreds. Harry rushed through the front door as he felt the wards fall, and he ran towards the study, hoping Anne had the sense to use the Portkey he gave her.

As he raced into the stud, he saw Anne holding the lightning bolt and whisper the activation word. He smile din relief as she was transported away before he felt the air charge with an incoming hex. He dove inside the study and slammed the door shut at the curse passed by him. He drew his wand and cast a few quick healing charms to stop most of the bleeding before the door was blasted again. He hid in the shadowed corner as he saw the other man slowly approach the doorway. Harry held his breath as the man entered and quickly scanned the room for him. He hoped the man would assume he transported out, so that when he lowered his defences slightly he could attack.

The other man didn't notice him in the corner and as he turned to leave Harry shot off 3 spells quickly. Harry watched as the man blocked the disarming hex, but failed to stop the stunner and the binding spells. He fell to the ground as Harry approached him added more ropes for safety and took away the other mans wand.

Harry was about to roll the man over when he heard the pops of apparition outside. He quickly levitated the man and picked up Annes teacup to spell into a Portkey. He wasn't sure if the arrivals were friendly or not and decided he wouldn't take any chances. Harry moved into the shadows again and sat back to observe as he heard footsteps approach. A tall thin man who looked to be in his early thirties entered the room and spotted the stunned man. He glanced up and called out to the supposedly empty room.

"Um . . . I'm Auror Al Fisher. I am looking for the Ministers nephew Har-bear. "he claimed.

Harry knew only Anne's security team called him Har-bear, which meant Anne was fine and had alerted her team as soon as she arrived in his apartment. Harry had recognized the man but you could never be to cautious when there were people out to kill you.

"Hey Al." Harry said as he stepped out. "I think I need medical attention."

"Har-bear! what happened?" Al exclaimed. Before harry could answer he heard running steps approaching and quickly withdrew to the shadows again. He watched the door intensely when Al moved and hid behind an armchair. When Kingsley entered, Harry could hardly contain he relief he felt.

"Tad!" he shouted.

"Little Shadow where are you? Are you alright?" Kingsley asked. Harry stepped out of the corner and watched Kingsley face change from worry to mortification. "Oh Shadow we need to get you to Miriam!"

"Wait lets check out the man who attacked me first. Also there might be 8 dead dogs somewhere on property. Dead or seriously injured." Harry said as he approached the stunned man again.

After moving the man to another location, and identifying him. Harry finally transported back to England. When he landed in his apartment, he barely had time to catch his breath before he was smothered in a strong hug from a distraught American Minister of Magic.

"Anne please let him go. Miriam needs to heal him." Kingsley stated calmly, which was the opposite of his mood 30 minutes prior.

"Oh so sorry! I was just so worried I left him there covered in blood. I don't think I could bare it if anything happened to Har-bear." Harrys lungs were just starting to recover when he heard quiet laughter from behind him. Turning around he noticed Miriam standing by the door, medical kit in hand, and trying to suppress he mirth. Choosing to ignore the giggles Harry gave the injury report.

"8 possible rabid dogs, bite wounds, probably cuts from flying debris, and excessive blood loss." He stated. Miriam instantly snapped into healer mode and pushed Harry over to the couch and began running tests. Knowing Anne was safe, and that he was in capable healing hands, Harry close dhis eyes and drifted into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Harry was woken up by the sounds of several people cursing and crashes. He opened his eyes slowly and peered through his lashes to get a good look around. He saw Kingsley, Miriam, Jake, and Evan chasing an eagle owl around the room. He watched for a few more seconds before speaking up.

"I'm glad that years of training to capture or kill your enemies has failed you, when faced with an owl."

"HARRY!" Miriam cried in frustration. "We would have caught the animal by now but it's so damn sneaky!" she threw up her arms and the calmly walked over to Harry to give him a check up.

"Yeah Harry, the owl refuses to give the letter over. Were not even sure how it got into your rooms." Evan said as he balanced on the couch arm and a side table, ready to pounce when the owl flew by.

"Well who is it addressed to?" Harry asked simply. As if answering his question the owl flew over and landed on the headboard. Harry wandlessly scanned for curses and then reached over to retrieve the mail. "Kingsley, I think you should read this and then run interference." Harry handed the letter to Kingsley when he approached, and watched as he read.

"Hmm, well it seems that I have work to do. Miriam give me a report on his health when you're done here." Kingsley said before he left the room.

"What was that about?" Evan asked.

"Apparently the potters are planning on withdrawing me from school, so I can be homeschooled for my safety."

"So that means. . ." Evan started.

"That means kingsley is going to send them a document stating that when they gave me up years ago, that I became a ward of the Ministry. Thus they have no parental claim over me. They can fight it, but with the aurors and minister on my side they can tie all the entire case up in paperwork for months." He stated simply.

"But where would they get the idea to take you to Potter Manor?" Jake asked. He had been listening but hadn't spoken since he was cleaning up the mess from the owl chase.

"My twin."

"Harry I know you are smart and everything but how can you accuse your brother of this so quickly?" Miriam asked.

"Well it was in the letter."

"What did the letter say exactly?" Jake asked while he sat on the bed beside Harry.

"Draco said he saw my parents at school, Will led them to a classroom and warded it heavily, they left, he followed, Will was smug about something, and the Potters were talking about how to convince Dumbledore to allow them to take me away. Excellent spying that one."

"Draco? Your little blonde boyfriend?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Miriam for her wording,

"What boyfriend?" Harry heard as Kingsley stormed back into the room, "Harry you have a boyfriend?"

Harry wasn't sure how to answer this. Yes he had gone out on a date with Draco, and they had a good time, and Draco kissed him on the cheek, but did that make them boyfriends? Harry liked Draco, but did Draco like him the same way? Deciding he really needed to talk to Draco about this he went with the safest answer. "Um . . . No?"

"Then why did Miriam say you had a boyfriend?" Kingsley seemed too calm about this Harry thought.

"Well . . . I went on a date with someone, but I don't think that makes us boyfriends." Harry hoped Kingsley would drop it.

"A date? When was this date? Where did you go, what did you do, what did you eat, who else was there, did he do anything suspicious, what is his name?" Kingsley demanded in that still calm voice.

"Well I'm feeling a little tired! Miriam what's the rundown on my health? After I think I will nap and then get a light snack." Harry shifted his body so he was facing the healer more directly and pretended to ignore the irate Auror in the doorway.

Miriam glanced between the two and thought to let them handle this later. "Well you were lucky. Those dogs or whatever bit you had a type of poison on their teeth. Due to this we could only clean them and remove the poison but you will have to heal the bites the muggle way. You will be confined to bed rest for 3 days, and I will give a house elf a menu that you will eat, and will help you regain your strength." She said in her professional voice.

"Can I be confined to bed at Hogwarts? I have just missed so much school I think it would be beneficial for me to return even to keep up appearances." Harry gave her his best puppy dog pout with watery eyes. She could never resist that.

"Fine. But I will stop in twice a day to run some scans. Remember you WILL do everything I instructed even if I have to chain you to the bed and tell blondie." With that she turned and left the room.

"Well now that Harry is safe, I think Evan and I shall take our leave." Jake grabbed Evans arm and dragged him to the door. Harry thought quickly and proceeded to lay down, give a huge yawn and mumble to Kingsley.

"Well I'm tuckered out. I'm sure we can postpone this father son bonding time till I'm more rested. Night Tad!" Harry then rolled over and closed his eyes. Harry heard Kingsley sigh and whisper to him softly before exiting the room.

"Sleep well my little shadow."

*

Draco was sitting on his bed staring at Harry's empty bed again. He had sent off the warning, but was still nervous that the Potters would take Harry away. He was staring so intently at the bed that he failed to notice when four people popped into the room. He didn't notice Harry being lowered of a blonde girl fluffing his pillows, he didn't see the dark Auror holding Harry's hand, and he didn't see the tall brown haired man that was starting to cover Harry with the blanket. In fact he didn't snap out of his thoughts until he heard the brown haired man speak.

"All comfy there Harry?" Dracos awareness came back to him and he thought he was hallucinating. Harry was on the bed. Harry was in bed. Harry was back!

"Harry!" he screamed as he leapt off the bed and pounced on the injured youth. "You're back. Oh Merlin I missed you. Did you get my warning?"

Harry for his part gained his awareness fairly quickly after realizing he had the blonde ice prince on top of him. "Uhh . . . Hi Draco."

"Harry who is this straddling you?" Kingsley asked. He returned to his calm voice that was scaried than his angry voice.

"Oh Tad, this is Draco. My Friend." Harry blushed when the straddling comment finally made it to his brain and tried to subtly move Draco off him.

Draco finally noticing the other people in the room, swiftly raised himself off Harry and stood back without a hint of embarrassment. He turned towards Kingsley and offered his hand. "Draco Malfoy, Sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. Harry talks very highly of you."

"Auror Shacklebolt, first what is your relationship with my son and secondly what has he said about me." Kingsley said as he shook the offered hand.

Draco was calling forth all his pureblood training to prevent himself of trembling. This was Harrys adoptive father and a very fierce looking Auror. He needed to make an impression or this Auror might tell Harry to stay away from him. Draco was just starting to form some version of appropriate and respectful answers when he heard a cough from behind him. Turning he say a blonde woman in Healer robes, smiling at him.

"Now now Kingsley! It Is not nice to start an interrogation without everyone being introduced." She said. She grabbed the arm of a brown haired man and led him towards Draco. "My name is Miriam, and this is Jake. Were friends of Harrys, and I'm actually very happy to meet you Draco."

Draco saw the mischievous glint in her eye but ignored it in favour of kissing her hand and turning to shake the other males hand. "Well Miss, it is a pleasure to meet you, but I am curious as to your joy of meeting me."

"We need a nurse for Harry." He exclaimed before grabbing his arm and dragging him to sit beside Harry on the bed. "You see our poor little Har-bear here went and got slightly injured. I have healed him as best I can, but he has a few scrapes that require him to heal naturally." She discussed as if they were talking about the weather. Draco registered the nurse part and finally looked at harry to examine him properly.

Draco saw multiple cut and deep gashes, and what appeared to be bite marks from a large animal. "A few scrapes you say." He drawled as he leaned in closer to study a particular mark on Harrys neck.

"Yes a little horseplay gone amiss. He is on bed rest for the next 2 days, and since he was so adamant to return here to see you, I was hoping you might watch over him and nurse him back to health." Draco looked up in time to see Harrys face flush with embarrassment at Miriams words. He was flattered that the big tough Harry Potter needed him so he readily agreed.

"Of course! How could I let poor Harry suffer because of my absence." Draco was grinning like a fool on the inside. Not only did Harry want to be with him. But he had 2 days to find out more about the boy. Yes this would help his plans very nicely.

Harry didn't know what Draco was up to by agreeing to be his nurse, but he knew it could not be good. He knew he should protest this situation because Kingsley was here, but also for his sanity. Harry was a highly trained assassin and spy and warrior and a bunch of other deadly stuff, but when he was near the blonde haired Slytherin, he turned to mush. "Really Draco, it's fine. You have; class, and homework, and quidditch, and friends, I could not impose. I will be fine on my own. In fact I think Miriam is exaggerating on the bed rest, I could probably run 5 miles." Harry attempted to prove this by getting up but was cut off.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You will get back in that bed and have two days of bed rest, and not challenge me!" Miriam screamed. "I am the Healer, you are the patient, therefore you must listen to me or I will bind you to that bed and cast a numbing spell on you until I am satisfied." She stated.

Harry knew when to listen and when to do it his own way. Now was a time to listen. Harry lowered himself back down and looked sheepish. "Sorry Mir, I will rest for two days."

"Good. Draco will be here to help you, and I will return in two days for a check up. Now Kingsley, Jake, lets return and leave the love birds alone." With that said she turned a ring on both hands and grabbed the two men before popping out. Jake looked amused as he was taken away, but Kingsley just had a murderous glare directed at Draco. Harry was glad to see them leave.

"Lovebirds Harry?" Draco asked. Harry's face flushed with embarrassment again and he looked away.

"Miriam is completely mad. I just said he had a date and she went mental." He mumbled.

"I see, now tell me about this horseplay. I'm quite curious. Were you play fighting with a family member? Maybe a cousin you saw at this family emergency." Draco asked. Harry looked at him and knew that Draco didn't believe his excuse for leaving.

"Oh Merde!"

*

Will was sitting in his favourite chair in the common room, when an owl starting pecking at the window. A third year retrieved the owl and after reading the address walked over to Will. He took the letter and told the third year to go away, without a thank you. No one really cared because he was the brother of the Saviour, and Will took full advantage of that.

Ron, Seamus, Dean, and a few seventh years watched as Will read the letter and starting grinning. Ron being the most curious of the group decided to inquire about the missive. "Oi mate, what's that letter about?"

"Oh just an update from my parents. They are planning a nice vacation for Christmas to Hawaii, should be exciting." He responded casually,

"Hawaii, wow mate, that sounds awesome. Wish I could go." Ron added. Will could see the plea in his face so he decided he should talk to his parents about going to Hawaii for Christmas. The letter was about their efforts to get Harry home, and if he could try softening Dumbledore up before they returned to try again. Telling his friends about Hawaii was just a cover, but maybe he could swing both. He would also need some help spying on his brother, so he could get anything incriminating. He could work thi is his favour.

"Yeah I would invite you but its not certain yet. Mum is worried about how much school Harry is missing, so she might just keep us all home to make him catch up on his studies." Will added a whine and pout at the end for added effect.

"Aww well that's too bad." Seamus chimed in.

"Well . . . maybe I have an idea, but you guys wouldn't be interested in it or Hawaii right?" Will watched as the boys perked up at Hawaii.

"Will, my man, we are always here to help you, and if you just so happen to go to Hawaii and bring us with you it's just a bonus." Terence a seventh year boy added o the conversation. Will watched as everyone else nodded in approval to Terence's proclamation. Will couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the news. The gryffindors mistook the grin for his joy at having such great friends.

"okay, well I need everyone to start spying on my twin." He started.


	10. Chapter 10

Will wouldn't say he was happy with his life, but he was content. His brother had almost screwed up everything he had developed since he started school, but now Will had a plan, minions, and allies. He knew he couldn't solely rely on his parents to get Harry out of school, even if he did have his house spying on the twin, but he was prepared to carry on with his ministry plan. He already knew he had at least one Ministry employee devoted to him. Not his brother, but him as a person, as Will Potter.

Will sat in his favourite chair in the Gryffindor common room; playing with the corner of the letter, he just finished writing. Everyone had already gone to bed, since I was 1 am, but Will was determined to word this letter just right. He needed this person to agree to help, he needed them devoted to his cause, he needed them to agree to help, and actually get the job done. He needed Percy Weasley to help him. Percy was some type of secretary to the Minister, and that position had to hold some sort of sway with other ministry employees.

When Will saw the last of the ink dry, he folded the letter, sealed it, and placed it on the table. He stared at it, hoping he wasn't making a mistake in asking Percy for help, but he was the only person will could come up with.

After another internal debate, Will nodded to himself and reassured himself this was the right thing to do, to finally be rid of his brothers' presence. Harry could save the world from anywhere, why did he have to intrude on Wills life! Will pushed to letter aside so he could begin a new letter to his parents.

Will knew that he would lose favour in his house if he promised them Hawaii, but couldn't deliver. He just needed to convince his parents that it was crucial o got o Hawaii for Christmas. Harry would agree to that right? What teenager doesn't want to travel to a warm tropical island, instead of having a dreary England winter celebration?

Will worked for another hour on the letter to his parents. He thought hard, scratched out and rewrote parts, and even tried adding one or two guilt trips to ensure he got what he wanted. When his letter was finished, he re-read it several times until the ink was dry and he memorized every word and comma.

He folded the parchment, and sealed it like the letter before it and placed the both side by side. This is how Will Potter was spending his sixth year, plotting to get rid of his brother. Will had one more internal debate with himself over the proper time to send the missives, and after a large yawn, he decided to wait until breakfast.

Will smirked to himself as he walked up the stairs to bed. Who would have thought that the Hero of the Wizarding Worlds brother could be so devious? He was proud of himself for the plan he created, and could not wait to finally be rid of his brother so he could return to being the most popular, the most loved, and the most sought after male in Hogwarts. As Will crawled into bed that night, he couldn't help but fall asleep smiling to himself.

Severus Snape had finally had his own plan finished. After working many hours secluded in his rooms, he knew how to show the school that Slytherin was superior. When the Hero boy returned they would have a school wide competition. Each house would choose two candidates from any year and they would square off against the other three houses in mini tasks.

There would be an event for Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Quidditch, and obstacle course like event for Defence against the Dark Arts. He had almost everything planned, he just need the headmaster to approve and the respected teachers to plan their event. He just needed the youngest Potter, and ensure he would stick around for the competition and Snape would finally have his victory. He would laugh and gloat in Minerva's face. He would dance around Flitwick, and brag noon stop to Sprout. Finally, he would make sure every student recognized how great the snake house was.

Yes the dream that every Head of Slytherin ever had was about to come true. Harry Potter just needed to return to school and stay for more than one night. Maybe he could convince the Headmaster to prevent the boy from leaving.

Draco was overjoyed that he got Harry to himself for 2 days. He couldn't run away, he couldn't avoid him, and he would always be exactly where Draco left him. Draco quickly conjured plans in his head about how he would seduce the dark haired boy, how he would make Harry trust him, and gain his friendship. He had plans that involved romantic dinners and handholding and his imagination was getting away from him.

Sighing inwardly, he took a deep breath and turned towards his charge. Seeing the dirt and dried blood, Draco smiled to himself at the opportunity that it presented. "Well Potter, looks like your nurse needs to give you a sponge bath." Draco smirked 'yes this could be lots of fun' he thought.

Draco moved forward to the other boy and saw the confusion in his eyes. "You're going to bathe me?" he asked. Draco sighed and knew he would have to pretend to be professional about this if he wanted to gain the boys trust.

"Yes but you don't have to unclothe completely. We will start with your torso and head, and then to your lower body but you can keep the private bits covered." He said. Draco thought he sounded professional. His mother would be proud of how he handled the delicate situation.

"Um . . . I guess" Harry agreed. Draco was surprised at how quickly he agreed. 'Well lets hope he stays this complacent' he thought. Draco removed the shirt delicately, to avoid reopening any cuts. After he discarded the shirt, he got his first glimpse at the damaged chest and gasped.

There were bruises and cuts, and gashes, and every other skin abrasion Draco could think of on Harry. There was dried blood, and dirt, and luckily nothing was infected, but it looked terrible. Any thoughts of seduction were thrown out of Dracos head as he realized Miriam wasn't kidding when she said he needed a nurse. He was truly in a horrid state.

Draco assessed the situation and this time was sincere when he acted as Harry's nurse. This boy needed real help and Draco was determined to get him back into proper working order before he tried anything again. When Draco saw the bloody torso, he was Nurse Malfoy, and his demeanour changed as he conjured a bowl of warm water and a large sponge.

Draco worked swiftly and deftly to clean Harry. He washed carefully around each laceration and had to banish and conjure the water in the bowl several times. Once he was satisfied with the upper body, he switched to the lower body but allowed Harry to maintain his dignity.

Once finished with the washing, Draco helped Harry change into some jersey pyjama bottoms, and called a house elf for food. He settled Harry in, adjusted the blanket, fluffed the pillows, nagged him to eat, administered the potions, and finally scolded him when he refused to sleep. Once the Hero boy was tucked in, and drifted off, Draco settled on his own bed and watched him for a few minutes.

Draco knew he had to sort out his thoughts and quickly. They were constantly changing on him and it was getting confusing. One minute he had it all planned out to get Potter, and then he would look at those brilliant green eyes and his plans would shatter. Tonight however, he looked at the injuries and a strong sense of possessiveness swept over him. He wanted Harry to heal so he could hide him away from the dangers of the world.

Draco knew that would never be possible. When he first met Harry he knew that Harry was more than he seemed. Harry was trained to be more than just a little dark lord killer. He saw the way he moved, how he carried his weapons, how he talked. He knew he left on missions, and he got hurt. That Miriam only proved it by her familiarity with him. No Healer acts like that to a patient they have only treated a few times.

Draco acted as the perfect nurse for the next couple of days. He made sure Harry was clean, and fed, he brought him books to keep him entertained, made sure he napped, and ensured his potions were taken at the correct time every day. Any time Harry tried to talk about their date, or their relationship status, Draco would avoid the question and remind him he should be focussed on healing since that was more conducive to his health than one date.

Harry for his part just went with the flow of the atmosphere. He would read, nap and talk about light neutral topics. Miriam stopped in once a day to run a few scans on Harry and always left quickly afterwards. After the third day in bed, Draco heard Harry groan and demand he be allowed to walk around at least. Draco not wanting him to strain himself refused and told him that when Miriam gave him permission he could.

Harry waited all day for Miriam to arrive. Draco watched as the woman finally popped into the room and began her scans. Before she could finish Harry yelled out. "Miriam please let me leave this bed! Allow me to walk around the room for a few minutes and I will return immediately to bed. Better yet say I am recovered so I can leave this dorm room." He pleaded.

Draco watched as a sadistic smirk appeared on her face as she answered "No." Then she popped out again before Harry had time to respond. Seeing that she left, Harry gave another loud groan, flopped back onto the bed, and covered his face with his hands. Draco knew he should say something to comfort the boy. "She just doesn't want you to reopen the cuts and get an infection. Some are still rather bad and have the potential to cause more harm to you." Yes that was a good answer.

Draco turned back to the papers he was organizing on his desk before Miriam arrived and heard the bed sheets rustle. Figuring that Harry was just getting more comfortable, he ignored the boy. As he placed his Ancient Ruins notes in their designated file folder, he felt two hands placed on his shoulders.

Draco turned to see Harry standing behind him with a serious expression on his face. "Potter! What are you doing out of bed?" he asked while he stood up from his chair and faced the boy. "You should get back in bed right now; you don't have permission to walk around yet." He reprimanded the other boy.

Harry looked up into his eyes and had an earnest look in his eye. "Draco . . . I . . .um . . ." he stammered at the taller boy. Draco knew he was trying to tell him something and it probably had to deal with their date. Why couldn't he wait until he was better before dragging up what was sure to be an uncomfortable conversation for both of them.

"Well Potter, say whatever you want quickly, and then get back to bed." He said. He mumbled a few sentences under his breath consisting of 'idiot boys' and 'should have been a gryffindor'. As he looked down and locked eyes with the boy, he saw a wave of determination overtake the once shy boy.

"Draco, you have been taking care of me these last few days and I have had to see you for hours on end, and get to know you, and it's been driving me crazy but this entire time all I have thought about is this." Harry said before standing on toes and crashing his lips against Draco's. Draco stood in a state of shock for a second before responding. He swept his tongue over the smaller boy's lips before he was granted access. He felt Harry's tongue caress against his own as he lost himself in the passion and sensations of kissing the other boy.

After a while, they broke apart, and Draco noticed he had somehow ended up with one arm around Harry's waist while his other hand was tangled in the other boy's hair. Harry had both his arms wrapped around his neck and Draco watched as Harry stepped back and gave him a wink before turning around. "Now I'll return to bed." He said before casually walking away.

Draco stood in place for a minute contemplating the events that just happened. Finally gaining a full understanding that Harry just kissed him, he looked over to see the other teen asleep in bed. Draco couldn't stop the large smile that took over. Harry kissed him. He didn't need elaborate plans, or seduction techniques. He had just been himself and nursed the boy back to health. Who would have that t hat would have worked? Still smiling to himself Draco returned to organizing his desk and thought back on that sweet moment when Harry had kissed him.

The day after harry kissed Draco, Will was sitting at breakfast when he got an owl from Percy. He deftly removed the missive from the owls leg and pocketed the note before his housemates could get curious. Still believing that his brother was off doing something heroic, Will turned and started flirting with the females in his house. He was playing special attention to Ginny.

Will knew that Ron hoped that one day his best friend and little sister would start dating but Will was a highly desired man. He couldn't commit to one girl. Ginny also didn't want to commit to one person, but neither told Ron this. They let him believe that one day they would get together, meanwhile when they were both feeling bored or lonely they would sneak off at night and sleep together.

Will didn't know how his best friend didn't know that his little sister was the schools broom. She was willing to spread her legs for any male and sometimes female who winked at her and said she was pretty. Shaking his head, Will leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear to meet him during his morning free period in the sixth year male dorm. She quickly agreed while giving him a sexy smirk and returned to her conversation with Lavender.

Will feeling that he had accomplished his goal for breakfast, excused himself to read his letter. The Gryffindors were so glad to have their leader acting normal again, completely ignored his weird behaviour at the beginning of the year and let his leave without any questions asked.

Smiling to himself, he slipped into an empty classroom on the second floor to read. Will carefully broke the seal on the back of the letter and briefly looked skyward to send a silent prayer to any god that was listening. Whether it contained good news or bad, he knew that he would need Ginny to work off some energy later and hoped that it would be congratulatory sex and not disappointment sex. Will finally after a few deep breaths began reading.

As he read the letter, Wills smile got larger and larger. Percy had agreed to look into Harry's guardianship and if there were, any possible way to get him expelled or removed from school. Will knew that mailing Percy was the right choice. Now he just had to suffer through Charms and then he could celebrate his clever thinking with a round or two with Ginny. He was getting hard just thinking about it. It also didn't help that since he was so obsessive the first month over his brother that he ignored his libido and now it was getting back at him.

Will left the room and in his excitement dropped the letter from Percy on the classroom floor. Still oblivious to his error he walked away to the charms corridor and didn't see a shadow emerge and enter the room he just abandoned.

Harry had snuck out of his dorm early that morning. He was so restless from all the bed rest that he needed to escape. So he checked to make sure that Draco and the other boys were sleeping before he snuck out. He wandered outside by the lake for a while until breakfast started.

He casted an invisibility spell on himself that was more effective than a disillusionment charm, and entered the great hall. He sat at the end of the Slytherin table and fed himself. He saw Draco enter and search the hall frantically before exiting again. He was clearly searching for his lost patient.

Harry looked over to the red and gold table and watched his brother. He saw the owl land in front of him and saw Wills eyes light up at the letter. He watched his twin pocket the letter and then talk to the youngest Weasley. Harry knew that his brother was up to something and decided to follow him when he rose from the table.

Being careful to be quiet, Harry followed his brother to the second floor, and watched him enter a room. Harry waited outside for his brother to emerge and when he did 2 minutes later, Harry cast a charm to keep the door from closing too quickly. He saw his brother drop the letter accidently, and ignore that he did it. When he was walking away. Harry slipped into the room and retrieved the note, before slipping out again to return to his dorm, and a very irate blonde nurse.

When Harry returned to the dorm, he noticed Draco wasn't back yet. He quickly changed back into his pj's and slipped into bed before opening the note. His eyes widened at the words and knew he finally had proof that his brother was trying to get rid of him. He decided to deal with his brother once he was allowed out of bed, and that he should involve a certain Ice Prince.

Moreover, if he appealed to Draco's love of revenge and hatred towards the lions, he may forget about the whole disappearing act this morning. Comfortable with his plan, Harry sat back to wait for the blonde to return to the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Annoucement!** I got beta! (personally I think she got tired of reading all my grammactical errors and just caved in to be my beta) but I want to thank her for helping and more than likely improving this story tenfold. I personaly bow to PeruvianDarkness.

* * *

Draco was tired of searching for Harry, so he gave up looking, eventually deciding to wait in the dorm room. When he returned, he saw a very intimidating sight. Harry was in bed, as he should be, but there was several people around him. Including the Dark Auror. When Draco stepped into the room, all heads turned towards him in unison, which did nothing to calm his nerves. Draco was about to speak when he heard Miriam starting to yell.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she began. "I trusted you to watch and take care of Harry, and when I come for his final check up, you're no where to be found!". At this point she started stalking towards him angrily. "He could have fallen out of bed, gotten hurt or even worse! What if he had needed assistance to the bathroom, had a seizure, or DIED, all because you decided to go prancing around the castle!" Now she was inches from his face, yelling. "What do you have to say for yourself, mister?" she demanded.

Draco could honestly say he had only ever been terrified of three people in his life before he met Miriam. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, his Father, and his Aunt Bellatrix. And now Miriam, which made that list four. Her face was flushed in anger, her nostrils flared slightly. She stared at him with her hazel eyes as hard as diamonds, and even though she were shorter, she seemed to tower over him. Yes, Miriam the Healer was scary. Knowing he had to calm her, and that she would probably know if he were lying, he decided to speak the truth. Draco was also aware that he could divert her anger to someone else…

"I was _looking_ for Harry! He snuck out this morning so I was searching the castle for him!" He said quickly, eager to get those burning eyes off him. He liked Harry, sure, but he chose his own safety over being loyal to his maybe- maybe not boyfriend. His confession worked perfectly when Miriam spun around and progressed towards the bed with alarmingly quick paces.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You told me that you woke up and Draco was gone! You told me that you were being a good little boy and resting; you told me that I could trust you! What else have you lied to me about?" She demanded. Draco watched as panic entered Harry's eyes before he tried to talk his way out of Miriam's wrath.

"Miriam, love, wonder and goddess of my life. I _may_ have- possibly… left and returned without Draco being aware, and it could also be true that I may have told a tiny little lie about a nap and waking to a missing nurse. Which, in hindsight, was not the best of ideas, seeing as Draco has taken it upon himself to let it be known as untrue-" here, Harry glared at Draco from across the room "but, if you think about it Miriam, it was also _very_ beneficial when you learn what I discovered!". Draco listened as Harry spoke the last bit with enthusiasm, as if it would distract the irate healer.

"It had better be life or death, Harry." She said in a venomous tone. Draco noted that the other occupants in the room has slowly cleared a nice space around Miriam and the bed-ridden boy throughout the conversation. _Smart People, _he thought as he returned to watch the scene unfold.

"Well, it won us 50 galleons… if that helps?" Harry said, his voice startlingly overly optimistic with hope that this news would sooth the situation. Apparently, mentioning money was the right course of action, when Draco watched most anger melt from Miriam's posture. Miriam quickly straightened the blanket before sitting down, acting like a teenage waiting for gossip. "Ooh, which bet did we win?" Harry audibly sighed in relief.

"Jake and Jonathan owe us 50 galleons each and Parker owes us 10 galleons each." He started, talking quickly and conspiratorially, classic indications that Harry would turn out to be just as much a gossipmonger as Miriam.

"Which bet did they lose? Was it the one concerning the three cats or the one about the mystery crate?" she asked. They were both ignoring everyone else in the room as they bounced in their excitement. Draco wanted to question how many bets they had going and what they were about, but after observing others from the group, he was concerned about asking.

"Neither; I got proof that its my twin trying to get me out of school and why!" Harry stated proudly. Draco watched as he withdrew a letter from under his pillow and presented it to Miriam. Miriam opened the parchment, read quickly, before cracking a huge grin and jumping up from the bed.

"Pay up, boys!" she exclaimed, presenting her open hands to Jake and a black haired boy- Jonathan, apparently- who was standing beside him. Both looked irritated that they had just lost one hundred galleons each, but both faithfully pulled leather sacks from their pockets. They reached inside and started counting while a beaming Miriam stood over and helped them count.

"Harry, may I see that letter?" Kingsley asked. Draco was so absorbed in watching Miriam gloat over the money, that he jumped when he heard the tenor of the Auror.

"Of Course, Tad. Guess I should tell everyone else what it says." Draco assumed that everyone had forgotten he was in the room since no one had looked in his direction in the last few minutes. Using this to his advantage, he snuck over to his bed and sat down hiding himself from half the room, behind his curtains.

"Will wrote to Percy Weasley- you remember him that weird red head guy who walks like he has a wand up his arse, to ask him to find anything legal that could get me withdrawn from school. From what I can gather, Percy is willing to help because not only does he understand the "stress of having a more popular brother", but apparently was has been passed over for several promotions and blames me. Merlin knows why it's my fault, but…" He stated calmly.

"Hmm . . . your description does sound familiar, but who is he exactly?" Some female asked. She was roughly the same height as Harry, with had dirty blonde hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Oh, he is one of the secretaries of Williams. Remember he's that snobby red head who tried yelling at Oliver and I when we were trying to prank Minister Williams. He got really red and started screaming, then tried to get an Auror to throw us out after charging us. I told Williams everything he had said and about how I didn't trust him, so Williams has refused to allow him to know about Project Zeus or Titan. He wont promote him and is trying to find him a new department." Harry nodded at the end of his speech as if approving of all the information he provided.

"Right, I remember him!" a boy with sandy coloured hair said. There appeared to be two clones on his right, so Draco assumed this was Oliver and he was part of a package of three.

"Okay, Shadow. I will take this to Minister Williams and deal with this Weasley. Can you handle your brother?" Kingsley asked.

"Sure, Tad, I was actually going to ask Draco for help with Will." As if remembering the blonde was there everyone in the room looked up and turned to the spot he had stood previously. Not seeing them right away they began searching the room. Finally one of the clones spotted him and pointed him out to everyone.

"Hey, Draco" Harry began. "So, about everything you heard just now…" Harry started, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You weren't home-schooled, you are part of something called Project Zeus and Titan, you're on a very personal level with the Minister, and probably half the Auror office. Yes, I gathered that and I wont tell anyone, if you tell me what you do exactly." Draco stated. He knew that they could just oblivate him and be done with it, but he was hoping for Harry's compassion.

Draco watched as everyone sized him up, making their mental analysis of him before turning to Harry for the verdict. Harry was also staring at him with an odd look in his eye. Draco saw him nod to himself again as if giving himself approval over his own thoughts and spoke.

"I trust Draco. The time I've been here I've dropped my guard around him and that only happens around a select few. I don't think he would betray me or give away any information about a single soul in this room, but to ease everyone's mind I will ask him for a Wizards' oath. Also, it could be handy if he were stationed at the school and acted as a buffer for when I go on missions. He could spread rumours and hide my true whereabouts to others." Harry nodded to himself again, before scanning the rest of the room to gauge their reactions. Everyone seemed to approve… except Kingsley.

"Are you sure about this Harry? Do you really trust him or are you just doing this because you have a small crush on the boy?" He asked. Draco saw Harry's cheeks pink slightly, watching Kingsley, who was doing a good job of conveying how much he wanted Harry to reconsider and oblivate Draco, but Draco saw the determination took over as the dominant expression on Harry's face.

"Tad, I would never risk my cover or the safety or anyone in this room over a small crush." Draco felt a dull ache in his heart when he heard the part of being only a small crush. "I need you to trust my judgement on this, and more importantly trust me." Draco's heart soared at the words.

"Harry, you know I trust _you,_ but I… I don't trust him!" Kingsley almost yelled in frustration. Draco looked back to Harry; it was like a verbal match of bludgers.

"Why not? Is it because his father is a Death Eater, or because I like him? I still remember what you did when you thought I liked Jonathan." _Jonathan _looked uncomfortable, his pale face a picture of embarrassment and fear, eyes darting between Kingsley and the floor… Draco wondered what had happened there. Seeing that reaction, Draco hoped he didn't have a similar experience as the boy did.

"Both…maybe…" Kingsley mumbled. Draco was curious as to why he didn't get a say in this.

"Kingsley, it'll be fine. Draco won't hurt me. Now to tell Draco what is going on!" Harry always seemed to summon that enthusiastic voice when he thought it would distract others. Looking like it had failed with Kingsley still fuming and the rest awkward.

Harry beckoned Draco closer with his finger.

"Draco this is what is going on . . ."

Draco listened to everything Harry said, and the small comments made by the others. He was shocked at a lot of the information he was being told. Harry was far more deadly than he originally thought. Draco knew he was still withholding a lot of information, and that the names of the Titans weren't their original names. After Harry was finished telling him everything that was deemed important, Kingsley left with the triplets, and Miriam to return to HQ, while Lesley, the blonde girl, Jake, Evan, Jonathan and Sam- who was a small black boy that hid in the shadows most of the time- sat and discussed Will Potter.

Will was just leaving a sated and rumpled Ginny in the classroom, when he ran into Ron.

"Hey, Ron! What are you doing here?" he asked, discretely bumping into the door to warn Ginny of someone else's presence.

"Hey, mate, I was just looking for you actually. I told some Ravenclaws about trying to help Harry, and Cho Chang said she knew something that might help. Apparently, there's something in the school rules." Ron told him, as they began walking away from the classroom.

"Really?" he asked while glancing over his shoulder to see Ginny peeking her head out of the door, shaking his head slightly as a signal to return into the classroom before her brother left.

"Yeah, people read the school rules…weird" Ron said, eyes wide in personal disbelief. "Anyways, Cho is waiting for you in the library."

"Cheers, Ron, I'll go see her now." He said while the rounded a corner and out of sight of the classroom. Will was glad that Ron wasn't observant and wouldn't see his sister leaving the room or walking quietly a few yards behind them.

When Will entered the library, he saw Cho waiting for him beside the door. She gestured for him to follow her into the stacks, so he nodded and walked behind her. She led him down one of the darker aisles that no one ventured to, and turned around and presented him with at book that was open, waiting for him. He took the book as she pointed to the middle of the left page.

"Section 3, subsection 2 about class attendance states that if a student misses more than 6 weeks of class without parental or medical note, than the student is suspended, if other students express a concern, then the student can be removed from the school. The Headmaster must comply with wishes of the concerned students and or parents, and the removal of the student, can only be overturned by the school governors." She stated calmly. Will read the section twice before marking the page and closing the book.

"You are absolutely wonderful." He told her before taking her waist and pulling her towards him. Will starting to kiss her in gratitude, thinking about the letters to his parents and to the headmaster he would have to write- it was a talent, really, that he could both satisfy a girl and plan at the same time. He needed to count how many weeks his twin had missed before enacting the rule. He would have to wait a while, but he could wait another week or two if it meant getting his twin out of the school.

Will was halfway through mentally writing the letter to his parents, when he felt the girl in his arms getting bolder and returned his complete focus to her as her hands opened his trousers and pushed them down. _Yeah, it's good being me, _he thought to himself as she pushed him against the shelves and got to her knees.

The next morning when Will Potter sat down for breakfast, he was feeling good about himself. His life was almost back on track and, after writing to his parents, he had persuaded Lavender up to his bed. After weeks of the neglect, the female population of Hogwarts seemed to be very accommodating of him. He was still smiling to himself when he looked up to see his twin enter with Draco Malfoy.

Will observed the faint yellowing of his skin in some places- _bruise marks?-_ and how Harry seemed to favour his right arm when he gestured. Will panicked a bit when he realized that he still need a few more days of his twin missing class before he could enact the rule. Thinking quickly, he turned to his housemates and spoke quickly and quietly.

"Okay, we still need him to miss twelve more class days before we can go to the headmaster. We need to prevent him from going to class. Any suggestions?" he asked.

"Well we could trip him down the stairs." Seamus spoke up. Upon seeing the horror stricken faces he quickly added to his statement "I meant from the middle of a flight, not the top. Just,, you know enough to get him to the hospital wing. You know how Pomfrey keeps people in forever when they get hurt."

Everyone silently agreed- she was known for keeping people in the hospital wing for days when she thought they needed more bed rest. Slowly everyone agreed and they went about assigning positions. Seamus would do the actual tripping hex, since it was his idea. In case he failed several people would be stationed around to also cast. After finalizing the plan, Will looked at his brother across the hall.

Will snorted in disgust when he saw his brother leaning against Malfoy's side, and how the Snake Prince had his arm around his twins shoulders. He watched as Harry turned towards Malfoy and whispered something, and how Malfoy smirked before whispering back and nuzzled his brother's neck. Will felt anger and disgust build in him when he realized that not only was his brother a pillow biter but, out of all the blokes in Hogwarts, he was interested in Malfoy. Yes, it was good thing he got rid of his brother before he disgraced the Potter family, and ruined Wills reputation.

Harry had woke up that morning and rolled over to see Draco buttoning up his shirt. He smiled to himself as he watched the blondes slim fingers slowly slip each button through the hole, and move onto the next. When Draco finished he looked towards his bed and smiled when he saw the other boy awake. Harry watched as he casually walked over and bent down to give him a light kiss before going back to his uniform.

After the others left yesterday, Harry, blushing heavily, had stayed silent for a total of five minutes before blurting out "Draco are you my boyfriend?" He'd heard a chuckle before two cool hands grabbed his wrists, and removed his hands from covering his red face. He looked up to see two grey eyes staring at him before Draco smiled.

_"Harry James Potter, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" He asked. Harry sat in a state of shock for a total of ten seconds before grinning and throwing his arms around the others boys neck and kissing him._

_"So… is that a yes?" Draco asked once he finally drew back from his ecstatic boyfriend (fingers crossed). Harry managed to go redder, before he nodded and looking away._

_"I'm sorry for practically mauling you" he muttered. He heard Draco laugh again before he was being pulled into the blondes embrace._

_"Never apologize for kissing me. Ever." Draco whispered into his ear, before he felt the other boy kissing his neck._

Harry smiled at that memory. After Harry explained that he actually had no idea how to have a relationship and that as far as he ever got with another person was kissing. Draco was understanding and told him that he did have a few ex boyfriends, but would go at whatever pace Harry set. Harry had been so happy that night, that he sent off a note to Miriam explaining his new relationship, and desperately asking for advice.

After he managed to drag himself out of bed and get dressed, he went to breakfast with Draco. As soon as they got to the Great Hall, Draco insisted on acting like the possessive boyfriend and put his arms around his shoulders and drew him closer to the other boys body. When Draco noticed someone paying to much attention to Harry or admiring him in a way that Draco did not like, Draco would kiss his cheek and glare at the offending person.

Harry got a warm feeling inside when Draco acted like this, and decided to let the blonde have his fun. If it got to out of hand, he would step in and put a stop to it, but for now, it was harmless. Harry noticed the Gryffindors acting strangely, and his twin in the centre of it. When they finished discussing whatever they were planning, he turned to Draco and told him that the lions were cooking up something, and listened as Draco told him not to worry. When Draco started nuzzling his neck, Harry knew it was time to leave before the blonde started snogging him at the table.

Harry led them out of the hall and started up the staircase to class when he felt a hex being sent his way. After years of training he had amazing reflexes and managed to pull Draco and himself out of the way when he saw the hex flying past him. As he turned to search for the castor he felt 3 more spells being sent his way and he pulled them both down to crouch on the step. As he pushed Draco out of the way of one of the spells, he turned to see a blasting hex headed his way, and didn't have enough time to move before he was hit.

As he was thrown down the stairs he saw the look of horror upon Draco's face before crashing to the floor, spots of red and gold came into view. As he was attempting to push himself up his vision blurred and a sharp pain shot through his head before he blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco was sitting beside Harry's bed in the Hospital wing for the second day. After watching Harry flying through the air and crashing, Draco had run down the stairs to find his boyfriend unconscious. Draco hurriedly carried him to the hospital wing before owling Miriam. To say that blonde haired healer was annoyed when she arrived would be a grave understatement.

_Draco looked up from Harry's face when he heard the doors blow open. Miriam stood in the doorway, looking pissed. She quickly strode towards the bed, muttering that Harry was a walking danger to the world, and about how she was overworked as his healer. After she examined Harry, had a verbal sparring match with Madam Pomfrey, she administered several potions and cast a few spells, she addressed Draco. She spoke carefully, but efficiently. _

"_Draco, he has suffered head trauma and a few broken bones from the blasting curse, which basically slammed him into the ground, but I am most concerned about the shock that it has caused to his system. He was still healing from his last mission, so his body had was rejuvenating his magic to help the healing process. Because of this, his magic is overworked… it's essentially shutting down. It will need a couple of days to recuperate before it can assist in healing his latest injuries, so he will in a healing coma for awhile. In three days I will return to check him over, and daily after that, but this time you don't have to nurse him. He'll be a sleep. Now, I must speak with the Matron here about what Harry can and cannot ingest. He has a few allergies that she should be made aware of."_

_With that, she turned around and headed towards the Matrons office to begin a long tirade about Harry's health and healing process._

Draco knew he still had another day before Harry would wake, but he couldn't stop himself from visiting, trying to figure out his relationship with Harry. When he had first met Harry, he had been interested by his mysterious aura. He was this dangerous man that hid in the shadows and struck fear into the heart of every soul he met. When he saw Harry again, he was the Worlds Saviour but was still a walking enigma. He didn't talk to anyone (well, besides himself) and was the Gryffindor walking textbook, disappearing constantly. He was still scared of Harry and everything he could do at the time, but some unknown force kept pushing him to get to know the boy. He had become obsessed with him.

At some point, the obsession became attraction and he only grew more determined. Harry was still this destructive force but at some point, Draco crossed a barrier and saw the innocent, shy, and naive youth hidden behind the hard emerald eyes. Harry was multiple contradictions thrown together, and Draco couldn't help but be overly fond of him. It wasn't even Halloween yet, but Harry Potter had somehow worked his way onto Draco's 'favourite person' list. Sighing to himself, Draco stood and walked out of the Hospital wing, hoping that sometime in the near future he could spend a full day with his new boyfriend that wasn't the hospital wing.

Will could not stop himself from ordering a big party for his house that night. Not only did his house come together to help him, but his plan went better than expected. No one expected Harry to be hit by the first spell, but when he avoided three spells at the same time, they began to worry. Only when Ginny had cast the blasting hex did they sigh with relief. Harry had been taken to the hospital wing and Will stole Ginny away to show his gratitude. He spent the night totally focussed on her and her pleasure, only getting off once before returning to his room. He didn't mind; he knew that she deserved a reward. Plus, after everything he did to her, she would be begging to get him bed her again within the week.

The next night, he managed to sweet talk some house elves from his own home to bring food and drinks to the tower for a full house celebration when they heard Harry was in a magical coma. He would wake up again, so they weren't worried about him not being available to save them from danger. The best part of the whole situation was that Dumbledore didn't suspect a thing.

After faking great concern for his brother, the Headmaster had revealed that he was investigating the children of several known death eaters, so as to find the culprit. Which, combined with Harry's coma, and the news of a House competition that Will was asked to participate in, it was a night of great celebration.

Lily and James were at home in Potter Manor, when a house elf popped into the study announcing a guest. They summoned the guest into the room and were met with a very tall and very angry looking Kingsley Shacklebolt.

`Kingsley, my friend, what are you doing here?" James started.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He countered.

"Kingsley, I'm afraid we don't quite understand. We're in our own home, planning the Christmas trip to Hawaii." Lily responded.

"Hawaii? You're planning to go to Hawaii when your youngest son is in the School infirmary after being attacked, laying in a magical coma, and you are planning a trip to the tropics?" He stated in a calm voice that sent shivers down the elder Potters spines.

"Well, the Headmaster reassured us that he is safe, and he has Will taking care of him. Will assured us it was just a small fall, so there's nothing to worry about." James replied. He got the feeling he may have said something wrong when Kingsley's dark eyes seemed to be set on fire.

"Small fall? HE HAD SEVERAL CURSES SENT HIS WAY AND WAS BLASTED DOWN THE STAIRS AND CRACKED HIS HEAD OPEN!" He was furious.

"Kingsley, I assure you, Harry is strong and will be perfectly fine. What I am wondering is way you are so worked up about this? Surely if the headmaster is not concerned, than why would you be? You have never met Harry." Lily tried to reason. She didn't understand why some lowly order member who rarely showed up at meetings would be so involved with her son's accidents.

"I am concerned because I have been with Harry for the last 10 years. I have raised him, trained him, and comforted him when he was hurt or scared. He is my son in every way except blood. So I have every reason to be concerned about Harry and what happens to him. I also have every reason to be furious at both of you for not even going to see your son in the hospital wing. Instead of going to see your own son after what happened, you sit here planning a trip to Hawaii! If it were Will in a coma would you have gone to see him?" he asked.

Kingsley was enraged at the Potters. He had waited at the school for two days for them to show up and see Harry, so he could talk to them. But they never did.

Finally, he lost all patience and asked Dumbledore if he had notified them about Harry. Dumbledore assured him that he spoke to them directly and they still had not shown up. He loved Harry, and was in a constant state of dread when he was injured, and his own parents didn't even care. He was glad he was the youth's legal guardian, because he would never allow the ministry to entrust his safety with these idiots.

Seeing their confused yet still unconcerned faces he roared in frustration and stormed out of their home. He told them Harry was attacked, cracked his head open, and was in a coma and they still didn't care. Kingsley left before he started hexing them. Harry wouldn't have liked that, but that didn't stop him from thinking about a certain group of ten that would love to have some fun with the elder Potters over their behaviour.

Harry slowly came back to the waking world when he heard Miriam's voice say "Ah sleeping beauty, so wonderful of you to join us." Miriam always knew when he would wake, so he was used to her being the first voice he heard. He turned over to get more comfy before she raised a glass of water to his lips. Keeping his eyes closed he sipped the water and waited for her report.

"You cracked your head open, earned a few broken bones, mainly ribs, but because of the stress you overtaxed your magic and it went into shock, thus shutting down and putting you in a three day magical coma. You'll be sore for a few more days, and are returned to bed rest. Since your magic is more stable now, we can finally start on the healing. The healer here almost killed you when I arrived. She was trying to give you a potion that contained foxglove, but I arrived and saved your arse, again. You may repay me in whichever way you see fit." She finished.

"Mmm... do I get a pain relieving potion anytime soon, or is suffering my punishment for being attacked by a group of crazy Gryffindors?" he asked.

"I'm undecided." She announced.

"Lovely. Tell you what, you get me one of those wonderful little potions and I will tell you how Draco asked me to be his boyfriend." Harry knew his trick worked when he heard a girlish squeal from Miriam. Within a minute she was pouring a potion down his throat and the relief took over.

"Okay, spill! I want to know everything." She sat at the end of his bed. Harry finally opened his eyes to see her sitting cross legged leaning forward in anticipation. No matter how much she mothered and berated him, she was still an 18 year old girl with a romantic heart. Harry smiled and told her the story. She asked a few questions but mainly stayed quiet and listened to his tale. After he finished she finally started asking more probing questions.

"So how good of a kisser is he? Have you gone further since then? When is your next date? Are you in love with him?" she asked in one breath. Harry blinked.

"Um… pretty good? No, no clue and I don't think I am in love with him… yet." He answered.

"Yet?"

"Well, I think he is amazing. Sure, he annoyed me when I first arrived and I was concerned about his father being a death eater, but then he got really persistent with the flirting and wanting to get to know me and I didn't know what to think. I was attracted to him, but it wasn't till that first date when I started being fond of him. Then when he was playing nursemaid, I got to know him more, and his little quirks and mannerisms. Did you know that when he focuses on something hard or interesting that his left brow furrows and he sticks his tongue out just a little bit from the right side of his mouth?"

Harry looked up into Miriam's face to see her eyes slightly glazed over as she stared off to the side. She had a small smile on her face. When she noticed he stopped talking she looked back at him and he saw a shimmer of pride and happiness in her eyes.

"Go on." She prompted.

"He has a few things like that, but it's mainly that when I'm with him, I don't feel like I have to save the world. I feel like a normal teenager that does homework and goes on dates, and kisses his boyfriend."

"How does he act with you in public?"

Harry's eyes lit up at the question. He was hoping she would ask. "He acts all possessive. Like, when someone looks at me the wrong way. When we were at breakfast the other day, some Slytherin fifth year tried flirting with me, but he wrapped his arm around me, kissed my cheek, and glared at her. It filled me with this warmth, and… I don't know, I think it's cute and wonderful that he wants me all to himself. I don't have to be the strong one for once. I don't have to be the ultimate leader and I don't have to fight when I'm with him." He ended with a small sigh and adjusted his position so he was sitting up with his knees drawn to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He rested his chin on his arm and looked back to Miriam.

"I'm really happy for you Harry." He could see the sincerity in her face, and hear it in her voice. "Who would have thought that you were really a softy at heart."

"Hey! I'm not a softy!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you are. You may be a highly trained assassin but right now you're Harry Potter, the Teddy Bear wearing a Slytherin tie." She laughed at his offended face. Harry looked down and realized he was still wearing his school uniform and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Well, you know how I never change you, and after the small heart to heart I had with Madam Pomfrey, she has basically pretended that the bed you are in doesn't exist." She explained. It was true she never bothered changing him, since he told her off the first time. He was in the middle of a mission and she switched him to a hospital gown, after he was treated. He had yelled at her since he couldn't jump right back into the field. He had to go searching for his wand or another to transfigure his clothing and that took time, in which he lost the mob members he was fighting. He had been so mad that he yelled at her until she was crying, but after seeing the tears he stopped and comforted her instead. Since that day she refused to change his clothes unless they contained something truly terrible like acid or something.

Harry was pulled out of his memory when he heard Miriam speak again. "Okay so after our wonderful girl talk, you need rest. Lover boy will be back in a few hours, so get as much rest as you can before he snogs you back into a coma" Harry said his goodbye to her and laid back down. He allowed himself a few minutes to fantasize about his reunion with Draco, before he slipped back into the dreamworld.

When Harry woke next it was to hear some voices he wasn't used to.

"I won't tell you again Malfoy, I don't want you anywhere near my son!" a male's voice commanded. Harry opened one eye to see James Potter standing in front of an angry Draco Malfoy, who proceeded to yell right back.

"You cannot tell me what to do, Potter. Harry is my boyfriend and I have been the one visiting him every day. Where have you and your wife been these last few days? I think it's ridiculous that you order me away when I am clearly the only one in this room that cares about him!" Harry knew this was a highly inappropriate time to feel happy, but Draco's statement about caring about him filled him with warmth. Knowing he should stop them he finally spoke.

"Draco stays. Technically he was promoted to my own personal nurse." Harry saw the smug smirk that Draco directed at his father before he rushed to his side. Draco grabbed his hand with one of his while the other brushed some hair away from his eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Harry could plainly see the concern on the blonde face and smiled at him.

"Tired, sore, and stiff but overall pretty well." He responded. Staring into Draco's eyes, Harry forgot about his parents, and pain and just focused on the beauty in front of him. "You weren't here when I woke up."

"That wench of a woman that you call a Healer, tricked me into leaving 10 minutes before you woke. When I was coming back she stopped me in the hall, chatted for a few minutes before announcing you woke up. When I rushed back you were already sleeping again." He said before muttering under his breath about horrible healers and their mind tricks.

Harry was going to question this more when he heard a new voice speak. "Harry?" He looked up to see his mother and father giving him questioning looks.

"Yes, Lily?" he responded.

"Why is Malfoy here?" she asked.

"I thought you heard when he told James. He is my boyfriend, nurse, and the person who brought me here." He stated. He knew why Draco was here, but he didn't know why his parents were. He expected Miriam again or Kingsley, but they were a complete surprise.

"BOYFRIEND?" James screamed. Harry wondered if he heard that the first time Draco said it, or if he ignored it and was now finally clicking in.

"Yes, boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked defiantly. He knew how Will saw homosexuality, and was now wondering if he learned that way of thinking from James. Seeing the disgust cross his fathers face, he guessed he was right. Harry looked at Lily to see conflicting emotions pass her face. He knew she wanted to support him since he was her son, but she also grew up in the muggle world and they didn't have the highest options of the LGBTQ community. Harry was about to speak again when his father said something totally unexpected.

"It's all Kingsley fault!" he yelled. Harry noticed the mentioned Auror enter the room, as if his name being said summoned him. Harry signalled for him to stay hidden while Harry returned his focus to James.

"I don't understand." He said simply.

"He admitted to us just the other day that he was the one who raised and trained you to be like this. He must have planted this disease in your head, and now you think you are gay but you're not. You just need to return home where we can work this illness out of your system." He said. Harry was furious at the man. Did he truly believe that being gay was a virus that a few potions could cure? James continued his rant, ignoring the hateful glares from his son and the Malfoy heir.

"I bet he planned it so that he could molest you. I bet he touches you, doesn't he? I bet he has been taking you to bed for years, and you don't think twice about it because he's brainwashed you."

By now Harry had heard enough. He was short tempered but he learned over the years to keep his anger reigned in, but when James Potter started speaking venom filled words about his Tad, he lost control. Harry leapt out of bed and cast a wandless silencing charm on James.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS? BEING GAY IS NOT A VIRUS, LOVE IS LOVE AND IT DOESNT HAVE TO STAY BETWEEN A MAN AND WOMAN. KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT IS FITFY TIMES A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU AND IF YOU EVER SAY ANOTHER BAD WORD ABOUT HIM AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT DOWN AND TORTURE YOU." He roared. Harry wanted to keeping screaming, he wanted to hurt James Potter for his words, but before he could move forward he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

"He isn't worth it, love." He heard Draco whisper in his ear. Draco's words and arms combined calmed Harry and he leaned backwards into the comfort he was being offered. He was still pissed at James, but no longer had the urge to physically beat him to a bloody mess.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, I believe it would be beneficial to your health if you took your leave." Kingsley spoke to the elder Potters as he stepped forward. He looked just as enraged as Harry but kept better control. He still had his wand in hand but managed to keep it from being pointed at the frightened couple.

Harry still feeling slightly spiteful, so left the silencing charm on his father, figuring they could find someone strong enough to reverse it or wait the week for it to wear off. Harry watched them leave and then turned to Kingsley with determined filled eyes. Kingsley looked at him before giving him the reassurance he needed.

"I already have the Titans working on them." Kingsley then gave him a brief hug before taking his leave to have another chat with the ten most vengeful people he ever met.

* * *

I would like to thank my wondeful Beta

PeruvianDarkness

She works hard and puts up withme she deserves a years worth of cookies.

And Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

They make my heart happy.

Genießen!


	13. Chapter 13

Harry sighed as he leaned back against his boyfriend. He was still getting used to that word, but when Draco had his arms wrapped around him, he couldn't help but forget his worries. Kingsley had assured him the Titans would pay a little visit to the Potters over their earlier visit, but he was still anxious. What did this all mean? Would James and Lily be so upset over the gay issue that they would stop trying to bring Harry home? Or would this only step up their motivation to get him out of Hogwarts? Also, what was he suppose to do about the Gryffindor attack- he knew his brother had something to do with it, but how could he prove it? More importantly how could he get revenge…?

Everyone had a dirty little secret and, although Harry knew that Will had been telling false stories involving the both of them, there had to be something deeper that he needed to discover about his twin. He needed a spy within Gryffindor. Someone he trusted and knew would get the job done. Someone sly and able to convince the lions to let him into their circle. Hermione would never work since she was already an outcast, Neville was too shy, and Dean seemed a bit too loyal to his brother and friends. No, he needed someone new. He needed Justin Dove.

Harry shifted so he could radio to HQ, and motioned to Draco to be silent for a minute. "Hello, anyone around?" He asked.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"Tonks, perfect! I need you to do me a favour. I need to speak with The Dove. Can you get me a meeting with him?" he asked.

"Sure Harry, but any reason why? What if he's busy?" she asked

"The Dove is never too busy for me. Just get him to the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and tell him to not be seen." With that, he cancelled the connection and turned to give a brief explanation to Draco. "The Dove is . . . well, basically he is like me but less trained and Canadian. He owes me a few favours and I think he is perfect to infiltrate Gryffindor."

"Why is he perfect?" Draco inquired.

"Because there's a reason he owes me so many favours. I have saved his arse from so many near deaths stunts." With that Harry cuddled back into Draco's arms and closed his eyes.

Draco sat watching Harry for a few minutes until he felt the other boys breathing even out. Draco didn't know who this Dove guy was and he hoped he wouldn't cause a threat to his and Harry's relationship. He was still insecure about them. Harry was this amazing guy, who was kind, gorgeous but oh-so deadly and Draco was the son of a Death Eater. What did Harry see in him? Deciding his train of thought would get him nowhere he carefully moved so that both of them were laying down. He closed his eyes and followed Harry into the dream world.

Lily and James had returned home after visiting Harry and sat in silence for a few moments. Both were still reeling about what they learned. Their son was gay.

"It's because he had no mother figure in his life." Lily decided. James looked at her and merely nodded, since they had been unable to remove the silencing charm. "I mean, Will grew up with his mother, but Harry was probably stuck in the Ministry basement surrounded by men, and didn't know any better. I think if we bring him home, then we can keep him safe and help him overcome this . . . small obstacle." She added.

They slipped back into silence for a moment before the fire flared to life and admitted a scruffy looking man with long black hair and mischievous grin. "Hey Lils, Prongs, how is little Harry?" he asked.

"Oh, Sirius, he was attacked by Death Eaters at school, and then we found out he is dating Lucius' son!" Lily exclaimed. She knew Sirius would agree with them.

"Lucius' son? What's wrong with my godson?" Sirius instantly lost his playful manner and sat beside James.

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out. I think it was because he didn't have a maternal figure in his life so he only connected with men, and thus he turned out like this. We need to bring him home to help him. "

"Wait, let's see if were on the same page here. What upsets you most- that he is gay, or that he is dating Lucius son?" he asked.

"Well, that he is gay of course!" Sirius looked over to his best friend to see him nodding his head in agreement with his wife.

"James, why haven't you said anything?"

"Oh, Harry was upset with us accusing his trainer of being the reason our son likes other men, so Harry cast a silencing charm on James. We haven't been able to remove it yet." She said.

"I can't believe this. James, you honestly have an issue with Harry being gay? I can understand Lily having trouble accepting it since she grew up with prejudice muggles, but you are a pureblood! I can't believe that you let her affect you this deeply that you have forgot your teachings." Sirius jumped up and started backing up towards the fireplace.

"What do you mean teachings, Sirius?" Lily honestly looked confused, while James seemed to be having trouble remembering something important.

"All pureblood children and half-blood witches and wizards are taught that in the Wizarding World, it doesn't matter who you fall in love with. They do not have prejudices like in the muggle world against same sex couples. We are taught as children to accept this and James you forget this haven't you? You had better think long and hard about this because you might lose more than just your son. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go meet my godson, which you have been preventing me from doing!" With that said Sirius turned around and flooed out.

"James, were you really taught that same sex couples were okay?" Lily asked her husband. She watched as he got a sheepish look on his face and nodded his head. "Oh dear, well I still need time to think about this. He needs a mother in his life, and I won't let Albus or that Kingsley stop me from getting my baby home." Lily got up and left the room to let her husband contemplate the situation.

While Sirius had been berating the Potters, a group of eleven people were standing around a table plotting.

"I have the back door covered."

"I just need two minutes before you move in."

"I have been practicing that hex all day."

"Just keep all radios on."

"I can't believe what they said."

"What if they're not home?"

"Who said they were shutting down the floo?"

"Of course they'll be home! Where else would they be?"

"That's ridiculous we are not going to leave random trout around their home."

"I got the floo!"

"Does everyone know what they're doing?"

"Trout!" "Fish" "Hiding"

"No trout!"

"Ignoring those three, does everyone else know what they are doing?"

"What's the signal again?"

"Shush someone is coming!"

Just then, Tonks opened the door to the conference room and turned on the light to see the ten titans and Kingsley standing around the table. Quickly looking over the assembled group, she nodded her head once, and turned off the light and left the room.

"I think after all these years, she has finally given up asking questions"

"Okay… everyone ready? We move out in ten minutes."

Harry had woken up twenty minutes ago but was enjoying the warmth of Draco so he decided to relax and let the other boy sleep. It was quite peaceful, until he heard the door open and someone walking across the tiled floor to his bed. He ruled out the Matron since she kept away from him, and Kingsley since his steps were lighter. He was running through the titans when the person finally spoke.

"Oh, Harry. Why did it have to be you?" Harry recalled that voice from the Auror office, but since most Aurors never met him, he could not put a face of name to the voice. The voice spoke again "Oh, pup, I wish you were awake so we could talk."

"Love, stop pretending to sleep and answer the man." Harry groaned before opening his eyes to see the smirking face of his boyfriend. Sighing he rolled over to see a tall man with black hair and grey eyes staring back at him. He took in the man appearance and noted the slightly surprised look on his face before talking.

"Hello. Not to be rude but who are you?" This man was interrupting his time with Draco- he didn't have to be nice, right?

"Oh, I'm Sirius Black! I'm your godfather, we were supposed to meet at Christmas, but after the visit I just had with your parents I decided to see you earlier." He said. Harry started to recall information on the man after hearing his name. He was one of the best Aurors in the department, but since he was so close to Harry's father, they never brought him in on Project Zeus. He was highly decorated, and known to prank the entire office. Harry had been caught in one of his traps before but quickly defused the prank and got away before he was found.

"I got caught in the trap you set in Madam Bones Office once; the one involving the large net, vinegar and baking soda."

Sirius looked as if he was having an epiphany at those words. "You're the ghost I have been looking for? That was one of my more brilliant pranks and someone tripped it but got away. I was devastated and could not find the culprit!" he gained a childish gleam in his eye as he was discussing the prank and Harry knew that this man didn't seem to have a problem with his relationship to Draco since he had yet to comment or show disgust.

"It was hard to escape, but after I got away I decided to use your traps as training exercises. I walked through the Auror department finding them and avoiding them as best I could. You really are brilliant with the things you set up."

"Aw…well, thanks. I do try, but most people can't appreciate all the hard work I put into some of the pranks I think up. Now, onto why I am here, you can't distract this old man from his mission." He stated before assuming an authoritative air about himself. "Lily and James are stupid about your relationship with my little cousin. If you ever need support when dealing with them then Uncle Padfoot will always be there for you!"

"Cousin? Padfoot?"

"Yes, the little dragon that has his arms wrapped around you is my cousin. Well, his mother was my cousin, so technically Draco is my second cousin, but that's besides the point. Padfoot is my nickname; just like your fathers is Prongs."

Harry spent another hour getting to know his godfather, and hearing stories of spectacular pranks he pulled in school. They kept to light topics and even Draco joined in a few times when they were plotting a few pranks against the lions. It was an enjoyable time before Harry yawned, and Draco immediately kicked Sirius out so he could rest.

Harry laid back down with Draco with a smile on his face. Even though he was attacked and still slightly sore, and had to deal with parents, it was a nice evening. Harry closed his eyes, and slipped into a peaceful sleep, not knowing that at his parents' house things were about to get interesting.

Somewhere in Canada, a boy was packing his bag to Portkey to Scotland. He had been given the message earlier that Zeus requested his assistance on something, and he jumped at the chance to help. After being saved multiple times on missions from Zeus, Dove knew he would agree to help the other boy in any way he could.

He was only packing a change of clothes, since he could get anything else he needed there, and he was packing his favourite weapons and potions. The potions he could get over there were good and worked really well, but he still couldn't get over the awful taste. He had made sure to raid his Master Brewers supply cupboard before packing so that he would have effective and tasteful potions when needed.

Dove double-checked everything he packed into his grey backpack before zipping it up and swinging it over his shoulder. He stepped out of the room and headed towards the Portkey station. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He was excited about this.

As he reached the room, he nodded to the woman stationed at the desk before retrieving the postcard, his Portkey, from his back pocket. He counted to five and was whisked away. He landed in the middle of the Department of Mysteries antechamber, and noticed Tonks waiting for him. "Hey Tonksy, long time no see."

"Dove, glad you could make it. Zeus wants you to meet him in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He said to make sure you are not spotted and to sneak in quietly. I'll apparate you to the School and then you are on your own." She said. Just as she was about to leave she turned around again. "Oh, and here's a map to the infirmary so you don't get lost." With a wink she handed over the map and walked towards the door again.

Dove quickly scanned the map before folding it and placing it in his front left pocket of his jeans. He then followed Tonks and wondered about the whole Infirmary business. "How did he get hurt this time?"

"Got hit by a blasting curse on the stairs, and since he was already severely injured before, his magic went into shock and he was in a coma. I think you two are having a secret competition on who can get hurt the worst during a mission." She replied.

"Well if I told you than it wouldn't be a secret any longer. Do we know who did it?"

"His brother." Was the simple response.

"Well, this just got more and more interesting."

They arrived at the apparartion point in the Ministry and Tonks apparated them both out.

"Right. Here, you go just up the hill and through the gates, past the doors, up the stairs, down the hallway, follow the map, and you shall find Harry. Now be good!" Tonks said with another wink before he popped out. Dove sighed before turning and starting his long trek.

He arrived at the infirmary with no problems except an insane cat that followed him and meowed a lot. When he entered he saw one bed occupied and made his way over. Before he could make out the large lump laying there, he heard someone speak. "I don't know who you are or what you want but if you wake him I will be forced to curse you until your inside are all liquid and running out of your eyes." He heard the aristocratic drawl say.

Dove slowly approached the bed to see Zeus fast asleep and wrapped around a blonde, whose grey eyes were staring fiercely at him. "Umm, I was here to see a friend." he said simply. Zeus seemed comfortable in this man's arms, so hopefully he was a friend, and not some weird enemy trying to kidnap Zeus by cuddling with him. Then again, with the psychopaths walking around today, you couldn't underestimate them too much.

"I am assuming you are The Dove."

Dove was surprised that this boy knew who he was. He figured only Zeus and Tonks knew that he was coming. "Yes, and you are?"

"Draco, Harry's boyfriend. Harry fell asleep forty minutes ago, so you wont be waking him. If you are going to stay here all night I suggest you rest in the bed beside you since I refuse to let anyone wake him till morning." Dove saw the challenging look in the blondes eyes and knew he was being dared to disobey. Since he knew that Zeus had been hurt badly this time around he decided to just listen to the boy and get some sleep.

Dove removed his shoes and climbed into the neighbouring bed before settling under the covers. Dove was impatient and wanted to speak to Zeus right away. He hated waiting, but he also knew what Zeus was like waking up and hated dealing with a grouchy assassin even more. "Good night Mr. Mother Hen." He said to the other boy. He figured since he seemed more concerned with keeping Zeus asleep that one little name wouldn't cause the boy to hex him.

"Night Bird-brain. Remember; don't dare try to wake Harry before morning." With that last threat hanging in the air, Dove closed his eyes and starting counting sheep, deciding it was safer to remain silent.

Eleven figures appeared just outside the Potters wards, and took their positions. When a soft chime rang out in the air, the figures descended on the house from different directions and altitudes. Each person had a look of glee on their face as they were about to cause chaos.

They quickly cut off the floo network, and placed anti apparition and Portkey wards around the house. They sealed all the windows and doors except the kitchen and front door. After that was done, they slipped in and started their designated tasks. They found the couple sitting in the study trying to remove the silencing charm on James, unaware of the guests they had in their home. While four of their group members left to go upstairs, the rest smiled to each other and burst into the room and started firing spells.

* * *

PeruvianDarkness is amazing. She beta'd this quick time and my new story.

Truly a wonderful person.

Once again thank you for all the wonderful reviews

Keep them coming!

Genießen!


	14. Chapter 14

As Harry, Draco and Dove slept peacefully in the hospital wing and as Will Potter was passed out in some chit's bed, Lily and James were suspended from their studies ceiling, gagged and bound. They didn't know what had hit them when the door suddenly burst opened and spells came flying at them. Now they sat surrounded by seven shadowy figures with no means of contacting help. Lily gave a whimper when she admitted defeat to herself at her predicament, just when one of the figures decided to speak.

"You truly are despicable people." The voice stated. As if that were a signal, the figures started circling the suspended pair. They moved with such grace and stealth this it appeared as if they were dancing, the shadows their masquerade masks. None of them faltered or missed a step as they continued to move fluidly around the room.

"Bigotry is a terrible thing you know." Another voice spoke. Lily could not tell whether the voice was male or female, or which shadow dancer it belonged too. With this proclamation, they changed direction and began a new dance, the movements fiercer this time- Lily felt her panic rise.

"Whatever shall we do with such wretched people?" A third voice said. Just like the first two voices, it was indecipherable. Suddenly the dancers stopped in place, and as one, they raised their wands to the couple. Both Potters closed their eyes, preparing for the oncoming blow; but it never came. Instead, they slowly opened their eyes to see the figures posed perfectly still, as if waiting. After a minute of waiting another four people entered the room. The newcomers also manipulated the shadows to act like a mask and they wore the same outfit as the rest, making it impossible to determine between male or female. The four immediately went to join the circle and fell in with the rest with in perfect harmony. Seeing them settle, another figure stepped forward, and began speaking.

"We are going to play a little game. I like to call it _Prey..._ its quite enjoyable- well, enjoyable for the hunters. I will set you free and you may run and hide wherever you want in the house. The only catch is, if a hunter catches you, they may use whatever spell, hex, jinx, curse, or whatever they think of at the time on you. Two spells and they set you free." Ending the explanation, the figure raised their wand and released them from their binds. Watching them stumble and stand, the figure lowered the wand in their hand, and spoke again. "I suggest you run."

They bolted out of the room and towards the stairs when they were caught in a tar like substance that slowed them down.

"Oh, and watch out for the traps and surprises we set up." Another voice spoke. The Potters looked at each other with dread before trudging themselves through the tar and up the stairs. They hastily made their way to their bedroom, keeping alert for anything with every step they took.

In the study, eleven figures waited until they heard a shriek from the master bedroom. As their designated starting whistle rang through the house, the figures smirked to each other before sweeping out of the room to hunt.

Lily and James had entered their room, and rushed to the fireplace... only to be met with a giant wall of flame. Lily screamed before she backed up and stumbled over a dropped shirt.

"Oh, we're in major trouble James. What do we do?" she whispered to him, frantically searching the room, hoping for an escape route to appear instantly. James nudged her and pointed towards their dresser where they normally kept an emergency escape Portkey to Hogwarts. Nodding her head in understanding they ran to the dresser and search through all the drawers for the elusive Portkey. Unable to find it, they turned desperate eyes on each other before the bedroom door slammed open, one of the figures standing proudly in the doorway.

"Caught you." It whispered before levelling their wand and shooting a wordless curse towards them. James pushed his wife out of the way, as the curse flew over their heads. Glancing up he saw the figure transfigure the wand into a flaming whip and begin to snap it at the pair. James used his body to shield his wife while the blazing whip struck his back thrice. When he looked up again he watched the person transfigure the wand back and step away from the room. "You have 30 seconds to run." The voice said before it seemed to disappear in the shadows.

Lily managed to roll out from under James, before inspecting his back and cringing. "Oh, dear." She quickly stripped off his shirt, which had caught fire and threw it into the fireplace. She looked at the burns and knew she couldn't do anything about them until they were safe. Shaking her head, she pulled her husband to his feet and they began to frantically run out of the room. As they rounded the corner on their way to the secret staircase, in Will's room, they encountered a not a shadow figure, but a beast.

"James... t-that's a M-minotaur!" Lily exclaimed before James grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearby room. They searched around before noticing the unlit fireplace, and half full bag of floo powder beside it. Hoping they could escape the reached the fireplace and stopped in fear as they realized they didn't have their wands. Two of their hunters had taken them as soon as they were stunned earlier. "Pity; you were so close. Or were you?" a Voice said from behind them. They turned slowly to see the silhouette of a person in the window.

The figure didn't wait for a response before it summoned a dense fog in the room. When the fog cleared a few minutes later, Lily noticed she was alone in room. Trembling in fear, Lily slowly made her way to the door and peered out to see an empty hallway. The person had taken her only remaining confidence in escaping their game. She mentally cursed as tears ran down her face. 'What do I ever do to deserve this?' she thought. She surveyed the hallway again before creeping out and deciding that if she were James, she would escape to the hidden stairwell as soon as possible.

Taking a few hesitant steps out of the room, she glanced around before she fell into a pit. She landed on a hard stone floor, and looked around to see she had been dropped back to the entrance hall. Knowing her hunters wouldn't leave the front door unprotected she began crawling to the other side of the hallway when she saw the trail of red liquid, leading to the kitchen. Her eyes widened as multiple thoughts of finding her husband dead raced through her head. She crawled over and touched the liquid before her arm seized and she was trapped in her memories.

Lily watched as a five year old version of herself saw her neighbour's son was beaten after he was caught kissing another boy. Her younger self merely watched on as her older sister Petunia explained to her that what the boy did was wrong. It was unnatural and he was a freak. The boy was beaten 'til he was mostly bloody before the other, bigger boys finally spat on him and walked away. Lily never saw the boy again because his parents had moved them away.

The memory shifted and she was ten years old, watching her 17 year old cousin Louis sneaking out of his house during a family gathering. She was curious and followed him, when she saw him round a hedge and being greeted by a boy his age. Louis' face lit up as he approached the other teen and they embraced. Lily watched as Louis pulled back slightly so he could raise a hand and stroke the other boys cheek. The other boy mover his face forward and starting kissing Louis passionately. Before Lily realized what she was seeing, she screamed. Hearing her scream, the family rushed out to see the two boys holding each other, staring at Lily with faces filled with dread. After that night, Lily never saw Louis again. Whenever she mentioned his name her family pretended they had no clue what she was talking about. Eventually she forgot about her older cousin as well and moved on.

The next memory showed her at Hogwarts. She was doing her Prefects rounds when she stumbled on a Ravenclaw and Slytherin making out in a charms classroom. When the Ravenclaw was pushed against the blackboard she noticed they were both male. The younger Lily screamed in disgust at them. When they broke apart and turned to her with confused expressions on their face before she took fifty house points from each of them and promised to report to their heads of house about their disgusting illicit affairs. When she told on them, the professors merely told her to not worry and that they would speak to the boys about discretion.

The last memory she was shown was when she was studying by the lake for her NEWTS. Noticing that her younger self was doing nothing but reading she looked around to observe what the other people were doing. She was shocked to find two females were making out across the lake from her position. As she watched them, she noticed that the other passing students didn't seem to mind. In fact, some gave the girls an amused look before continuing on their way. The girls finally pulled apart and smiled happily at one another before getting to their feet and headed inside the castle, holding hands. Lily turned around and searched again before she took in another three same sex couples around the lake either holding hands, making out, or cuddling.

Lily snapped out of the memories and noticed he blood like substance on the floor was gone. She unsteadily got to her feet and continued her path to the kitchens. Glancing around every once in awhile, she made it to kitchen before a figure appeared behind her.

"Boo!"

James had been snatched away as soon as the mist appeared and led roughly through the manor. The person leading him had made a silver leash and was dragging him like a dog. Finally, they reached a storage cupboard when James was shoved inside. When he regained his balance, he saw a piece of rope hanging from the ceiling and a small piece of paper attached. He read the paper quickly that said '_Pull Me'_ and raised his arm to oblige. As he pulled the rope, he was sucked into a twister that appeared around him and flashes of his own experimentation flashed before his eyes.

He saw when he had shared his first kiss with another male. Joey Collins had cornered him one day in the Quidditch changing rooms in his third year and placed a lingering closed mouth kiss on his lips. The memory faded and showed him three weeks later in a supply cupboard on the fifth floor, shyly asking the older Gryffindor to kiss him again. He watched as Joey leaned forward and kissed him lightly before swiping his tongue across his lips and asking for entrance. When James didn't comply he bit his bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from him, before he plunged his tongue into the younger James mouth. James gaped at the memory that he seemed to repress before it switched.

This time he watched as a drunken sixteen year old Sirius Black collapsed on a couch in the common room, smirking as his best friend stood over him. He watched as his younger self seemed to have an internal debate before striding forward and telling his friend that since they didn't manage to bring girls home that night, they would make do with each other. James watched as Sirius raised an eyebrow as the younger James straddled his waist and began kissing him passionately. Hands began to wander before Sirius pushed him back and told James that come morning, they both forget this and act as if it never happened, since James was still trying to date Lily. His younger self quickly agreed, before attacking Sirius' lips again, tugging on his shirt. Sirius quickly complied and removed the offending cloth before unbuckling James' belt. He watched with horrified fascination as his best friend unzipped his younger self's pants and began stroking his hardened member, when he plunged his hands down his pants. James tried to recall this memory, but was only met with a drunken hazy wall of confusion when he tried thinking of that night.

James snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to the scene to see two naked males grinding against each other on the couch. Before he saw any further into the memory, it was switched to his father teaching him about Wizarding Politcs. He talked on and on, before he stopped and started telling James that sometimes other Politician's will try to use their bodies and manipulate others into their way of thinking. James countered that men mainly ruled the political world, so he would have no issue with that, before his father laughed and told him that in the magical world, gender didn't matter. He then explained everything about same sex relationships and made sure he understood there was nothing wrong with them.

When the twister stopped, he remained in the closet, feeling ashamed of himself. He lowered his head and was about to sit down when the door burst open and a figure grabbed him again. He was hauled out of the small space, and led down the stairs back to the study, where his wife was once again suspended from the ceiling. The figure holding him shoved him forward, where he was bound again and raised to hang beside his wife. A figure he could only assume was the same one that told them about the game stepped forward.

"Night One complete. See you tomorrow." With that said the figures Apparated away as the couple were dropped to the floor. They scrambled to the fireplace but found it disconnected, so they swept the house to realize they were locked in. Even the hidden stairwell was sealed shut, and their wands gone. Hoping someone would miss them and come investigate, they retired to their room to heal, and hold in each on terror.

Harry woke to two strong arms circling his waist. He signed in contentment, savouring the warmth emanating from Draco's body before opening his eyes. He took in the uninteresting infirmary ceiling; the white walls, curtains, and tiles before his eyes landed on the figure on the next bed. He found a Canadian haphazardly laying across the bed, with the sheets tangled around his legs, pillow on the floor, and head hanging off the side. Without needing to see a face, Harry knew that the person sleeping on the bed was Justin Dove.

Seeing that Draco was still in a deep sleep, Harry manoeuvred one hand free, and began casting wandless spells towards the sleeping Canadian. He made the sheets slither up the other boy's body and around his arms before tightening. He then levitated the fallen pillow and positioned it carefully above the other boys head. Taking a moment to smirk, Harry took one last glance around before having the pillow smack the boy on the head. Justin jerked away and Harry put more effort into raising another pillow to hover over the boy. When Justin saw the new pillow he cursed before they descended and starting hitting every part of him. Justin cursed before screaming.

"ZEUS, I WILL GET YOU!"

Noticing Draco waking at the shout, he returned the pillows, untied Justin, and closed his eyes, before assuming an innocent sleepy look. Draco opened his eyes to see a wide awake Dove glaring at his sleepy boyfriend and hissed at the other boy.

"Dove, what did I tell you about waking Harry?" he had a dangerous glint in his eye that made the other boy gulp in fear.

"He woke me up! He used pillows to attack me!" he said to the irate blonde. Draco merely raised an eyebrow before glancing between Justin and Harry. Harry was rubbing his eyes with a confused expression, while Justin seemed to be free of any fatigue.

"I find that hard to believe." He hissed.

Harry was grinning to himself inside. Not only did he get to attack Justin, but now Draco was defending him. Knowing he should probably stop this before Draco attacked the Canadian he finally spoke "Don't worry Draco." He yawned for added effect. "We shall get him back later. Justin, I need your help." He stated before turning to face the other boy.

Justin gave him an incredulous face before shaking his head and snapping into professional mode at the word help. "Sure, Zeus- what do you need?" he asked.

Harry smirked at being called Zeus and continued.

"I need you to transfer into Hogwarts, get sorted in Gryffindor, and spy on my brother." He stated

"Oh, so nothing too hard. Why am I spying on your brother?"

"He's trying to get me kicked out of the school. He attacked me along with his house, and got me stuck in this place. I need you to find out all the dirt you can, while warning me of any future plots. I will also need you later for a side mission, but Gryffindor is your main purpose." Harry told him. Justin took in every word he said before nodding his consent to the mission.

"Good- now return to Tonks, and she'll set you up with transfer papers into Hogwarts, school supplies, and uniforms."

"Oh! Another date with Tonksy!" Justin exclaimed before jumping off the bed. He held out a hand for Harry to shake before speaking again. "I will start right away and connect with you later to report the details of my alibi." Harry shook his hand before watching the other boy turn and walk out of the infirmary. Harry quickly relayed the information to Tonks via the earpiece, since he didn't consider this mission to be fatal in anyway, and cuddled back into Draco's waiting arms.

An hour later, while Draco and Harry were quietly chatting, the doors to the infirmary opened and admitted a scowling potions professor. He walked straight to Harry's bed before nodding to Draco and looking at Harry.

"Potter, there will be a competition between the four house to find the most magically capable student. Two students are chosen to represent each house and they will compete with the other six challengers in several events. All the details are in this envelope." He pulled a white envelope from his cloak and handed it to the silent boy. "I have chosen you and Mr Malfoy to represent Slytherin. You will read the contents of that envelope and compete in a week. Do try to stick around this time to actually compete." He sneered before turning and exiting the room, his robes billowing behind him. Harry turned a confused look towards Draco and asked

"Was I volun-told just now?"

"Yes ,love, and I recommend you do as Severus asks. I have known him to be quite creative with his punishments when someone doesn't listen to him." Draco replied casually, seemingly unfazed by the entire situation.

"Draco, I was told not to leave the castle for a week so I can compete in some silly competition! What if I'm needed on an important mission, but I can't go because I need to earn a few stupid house points for a house I am barely even in?" he asked. Draco levelled him a glare before responding.

"SOME people may not know the meaning of house pride, you included, but it is important. I have worked hard for years to bring honour to Slytherin and now I have a chance to prove how superior we are to the other houses. I am proud to be chosen to do this, and you sit here degrading the entire thing! You may not think you are part of Slytherin, but when that hat yelled for the entire Great Hall that you were to join the house of snakes, you became part of Slytherin whether you liked it or not." Harry watched as Draco's face became more flushed during his tirade. "You are a Snake and you will compete and you will like it! You will stick around or so help me Merlin, if you disappear and leave me all alone out there I will hunt you down, and it doesn't matter how much special training you have, I will find you, and I will hurt you. Also, if I get hurt because you are too bloody proud to compete in such a silly, childish tournament, I will not only hurt you, but I'll ensure that every time you even think of the name Malfoy, or Hogwarts, you will cringe in pain at the memories I will leave."Harry saw the determined fury on the other boys face and quickly backed down.

"Right I am competing, I will like it, and keep you from getting a single scratch on your sexy body." Harry wasn't going to lie. Draco scared him. All that rage behind those silver eyes told him that; he was sticking around, going to pretend to like it, and win this tournament. Harry knew that Draco wasn't one to issue idle threats, and decided that House Pride may be the safest path at the moment. "Right... so, Go Slytherin! Let's Win this thing! Whooo" he said with as much fake cheer as he could muster in the face of fear. Draco seemed to calm down and smirked at Harry before responding.

"Glad you see it my way Potter. Now open that envelope and let's read the contents." Harry quickly moved to open the package and pulled out several pieces of parchment containing; the rules, the events, an entire page of warnings, and a form to fill out to get their uniforms for the competition. They silently read through each parchment before sitting back to contemplate what this meant.

Harry knew that he would need to put effort into the competition. He wouldn't be allowed to slack off and appear mediocre like he did the first week of school. He would also need to find out if Will was chosen to compete, and how that might affect the events, his, and Draco's safety. Harry sighed in resignation, and began plotting how to best train Draco.

The week past fairly quickly for Harry. He had been released the next morning and made it in time for breakfast to see Dove being sorted in Gryffindor. He took time off classes to train Draco, unknowingly making his twin happy, and received nightly reports from Dove, who was quickly becoming one of Will's good friends.

While Harry was reading his nightly reports, Lily and James Potter were stuck in a world of Hell every night. At exactly 8 pm every night the shadow figures would appear in their home and start hunting. No one had come looking for them, and they had yet to find a way out. The number of figures that appeared each night varied, but that didn't make them any happier to see a smaller group of hunters. They ran and hid every night but were always found. They would relive memories or be shown Anti-Gay rallies, to Gay pride parades, and even muggle movies about homosexuality. By the end of the week, they finally learned the lessons the shadow figures were attempting to teach them. The night before the competition, they waited in the study for the figures, and when they appeared Lily calmly informed that they learned. The Shadow people listened and when she finished explaining, they nodded and Apparated out, taking down all the spells they placed on Potter Manor.

Lily cried in relief and James wrapped his arms around her shaking form. They spent the next few hours holding one another, finally free of the torment of the shadow figures. They were free, and they finally understood. They had many cuts, bruises, and burns since they ran out of healing potions and salves the third day; but they were free. Lily jumped in shock when she heard her husband sigh. The silencing charm finally broke and he could speak again. They both laughed until they had tears streaming down their faces, and decided to visit Harry in the morning. They needed to speak to their youngest son, and apologize.

At Hogwarts, Harry was crawling into bed with Draco, groaning as his sore muscles protested at the movement. They had spent all day training, and both were exhausted and sore. They had yet to have sex, but they shared a bed every night since they both agreed they slept better with the other there. Harry had no problems all week, and Dove didn't report anything other than a smug Will, who was also competing. Harry was glad for the week off from the dramatics of his family, and couldn't wait for this competition to be over.

Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and Harry felt a warm chest press against his back. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as Draco started nuzzling his neck. He sighed before turning over and staring into the silver eyes that he had become overly fond of. Harry watched as Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. His eyes closed when Draco applied more pressure, and he moaned as he felt the velvety tongue of the blonde enter his mouth. He completely surrendered to the bigger boy and let all the sensations wash over him.

Harry moaned louder when Draco rolled on top of him and began to kiss him with more passion. Harry felt hands stroking his chest before he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer to try and deepen the kiss even more. Finally breaking for air, Harry opened his eyes to see two silver orbs staring back at him full of lust and another emotion he couldn't place. Draco kissed him again lightly, before he pulled back and laid down beside him. Seeing the confused look on his face, Draco answered his unspoken question.

"When you are ready, we will go further, but I know that right now, you aren't prepared for more." Giving the dark-haired boy a small smile, he reached over and positioned him to lay across his chest. Harry felt his arms circle his waist again, before he laid his head down and listened to the blonde's heartbeat. Harry didn't need to say anything to the blonde's statement, since he answered his with a smile and quick kiss to blonde's chest. Draco watched as the dark-haired boy fell asleep on his chest before he closed his own eyes.

The next morning saw two boys dressing in green battle robes and mentally prepping themselves for the day's events. Draco watched as Harry secured the last strap on his shin guards, before hugging the smaller boy from behind.

"Good luck today love. Remember- I am not to receive a single scratch." He said with a smirk in his voice. He felt the other boy turn in his arms before he was answered.

"I will make sure that nothing harms that pansy-boy body of yours." He watched as the dark-haired boy gave him his own smirk, before he grabbed the smaller boy's hips and pulled him closer for a searing kiss. When he pulled back, he watched as the dazed expression on Harry's face slowly dissolved and turned into a brilliant smile. "Now let's get out there and show those other losers that Slytherin is the best."

Draco laughed lightly at the pretend house pride the other boy was showing. They both knew that Harry was only competing for Draco, and not because of Slytherin. Giving another chuckle, he grabbed the other boys hand and led him out of the dorms to the Quidditch pitch where the first event was to take place.

* * *

Thank You PeruvianDarkness for the Beta job!

Don't forget to leave nice pretty reviews

Next Chapter will be the entire tournament so give me a few day.

I need to think of some creative events.

Suggestions? SURE! Leave them!

Genießen!


	15. Chapter 15

**DAY 1**

**Event 1**

Harry and Draco arrived at the Quidditch Pitch and joined the other six challengers in the Ravenclaw changing room, to await further instruction. Harry took this time to observe the other challengers and spotted his brother first.

Will had been chosen for Gryffindor along with a seventh year male named Terence McDonald. They were wearing the crimson competition robes that had been ordered for them, and were currently joking with each other, over something Harry couldn't make out. Will was looking smug and superior like always, and Terence seemed just as arrogant. Needing to look away from them, he regarded the Ravenclaws.

They were a brother and sister team of Manuel and Mandy Brocklehurst. Mandy was in his year, while her brother was a year older. They had the same features, except Mandy's were softer and Manuel's Eyes were a darker blue. They wore the blue Ravenclaw robes, and were both quickly flipping through book after book in an attempt to absorb more knowledge. Neither took any notice of the other challengers and spoke only to each other in short sentences, to point out something interesting they came across.

The Hufflepuffs were decked out in their yellow robes and were comforting the other. Jesse Dorny and Laura Madley were both seventh years but, in Harry's opinion, didn't stand a chance in the competition. They looked too scared, and too weak, and Dorny seemed to be on the sluggish side with his movements. Madley just seemed like a bit of an airhead, but Harry knew that sometimes appearances could be deceiving. After all, with everything Harry did in his line of work, he knew all about deceiving people. Harry was getting bored when Dumbledore finally entered to give them instructions.

"Ah hello children!" Harry had to hold back a grimace at being addressed as a child. "Let's get to business. First, you will be tested in several areas of magical study including Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and, though the last isn't magic but is highly important, physical fitness. This will be a four day tournament. On the first three days, you will be challenged with two gauntlets, and two written tests a day. We decided that simply challenging in one area at a time seemed foolish, so we've created six obstacle courses to challenge you in everything but potions. On the fourth day, you will be required to brew three highly complicated potions. Each event with be graded; for the Gauntlets, you will be marked on speed, creativity, by how many obstacles you overcome, and how well you do this" Dumbledore paused.

"Each one will have two paths-one will be shorter, while the other will contain more obstacles. You may choose whether you want marks for speed, or for obstacles. There are two gauntlets set up, and two challengers will face off against the other. All marks will be combined with your partner, and on the fourth day we will tally them and declare one house the victor. You have ten minutes to prepare before we call the first pair. Good Luck, everyone." Upon finishing his speech, Dumbledore took a candy from his pocket, popped it in his mouth, and left the room.

"So, what's the plan Harry?" Draco asked right away. Harry noticed his twin look over, seemingly studying him.

"You go for speed. Finish as quick as possible and get those points. I will go down the longer path." Harry decided quickly. He was glad there was a shorter and less dangerous path for Draco to take. He didn't doubt that the blonde could handle himself, but he heard stories of his low pain tolerance, and didn't want to deal with a whiney boyfriend later.

"Sounds good. Good luck, love," Draco whispered before he placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry blushed faintly and cleared his throat to try and cover any embarrassment.

"Be careful in there, Draco." He whispered back. Harry turned and looked up into Draco's eyes, and saw the arrogance and determination that they contained. A loud voice cut through the air and called the first two challengers.

"Welcome students and guests! Today is the first day of our House Tournament, and hopefully a new Hogwarts Tradition. The challengers will first face off in Gauntlet A, and work to earn points for their house. First up we have Jesse Dorny of Hufflepuff, and Terence McDonald of Gryffindor." The crowd erupted into cheers as the names were called, "If our two challengers could please make their way to the pitch." Terence and Jesse both said goodbye to their respective housemates and exited the room. Once they were gone, a barrier snapped into place so that the remaining contestants couldn't hear the commentary outside.

After thirty-five minutes, the barrier went down and they could hear the commentator once more. "Well, that will need medical attention. As our two challengers leave the field, the next pair will be, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Manuel Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw." The crowd cheered again as the next pair was revealed. Draco straightened up when his name was called, and turned and left another chaste kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Luck, Love." Harry whispered against Draco's ear, when he pulled him into a hug. Draco gave him a smirk, before leaving the room after Brocklehurst.

The barrier snapped back and Harry sat down on a nearby bench, hoping that Draco would be okay and finish fast. Just as he was about to slip into a calm state, he heard his twin speak. "I hope your little fag boyfriend gets seriously injured. Freaks like you and him don't belong." He sneered. Harry lazily looked at his brother, before closing his eyes and leaning back. Will didn't take kindly to being ignored and tried a different approach to goad his brother. "Well, I think Mum and Dad were right to give you away years ago. They knew how much a disgrace you would be and didn't want you part of the family."

Harry contemplated if his brother was just stupid or mentally handicapped. Harry knew why he was sent away, and proceeded to ignore Will more. Before Will could issue forth more stupid statements, the sound barrier dropped and they listened in once more. "Good showing from Malfoy, and let's hope Brocklehurst heals quickly. Next up will be Laura Madley of Hufflepuff, and Mandy Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw. Let's hope Mandy can avoid getting as many burns as her brother, folks!" The next two left the room and the barrier was placed once more. Will seemed to have given up his bullying when he realized that his turn was approaching. Harry watched as his face paled, a cold sweat broke out, his hands began to tremble, and he kept swallowing. Harry smiled to himself when he saw his brother's panicked state.

"Where's that famed Gryffindor bravery, Will? Don't tell me your afraid of a harmless, little obstacle course?" He taunted. He took pleasure in watching his brother try to mask his fear, and fail.

Thirty minutes after the other pair left they felt the barrier drop. "While those two girls are shuffled off to the medic tent, it's time for our last pair; Will Potter for Gryffindor and Harry Potter for Slytherin. Which brother will triumph, and which will face his house with shame?" Harry stood and followed his trembling brother out of the room and saw a brick wall with two doors. Harry took the left door and stood in front of it for further instructions.

"Right now that both Potters are stationed at the separate doors, it will go as follows; for those of you who have forgotten in the last half an hour, they will wait for the whistle to blow. When it does, they will proceed towards the maze and each chooses their path. Best of luck to both of them" the commentator said before a shrill whistle rang throughout the air.

Harry opened the door and stepped in. As soon as he was through the door sealed behind him and he was faced with a forest path setting. He twirled his wand between his fingers and stepped into his element. This was a hunt. He was the hunter and every obstacle they tried to throw at him would be his prey.

The audience watched both boys on two huge television like screens above each gauntlet. Will looked scared and had already dropped his wand twice when he heard a noise. They watched as Harry smiled once he entered and stalked forward like a panther on the hunt. His eyes flashed a bright green when he started moving and he moved down the path with that feline grace.

Harry was first to hit the check point and he picked up the white card from the podium. It was written in Egyptian runes and he quickly translated that he had encountered the first task. Above him stood a floating platform that he needed to either charm his way to or transfigure. Harry sighed at the simplicity of the task and transfigured nearby rocks to act as stone planks. He charmed them to float and used them as steps to quickly run up to the platform and came face to face with a troll. Utilizing his stone steps, he charmed them to attack the troll. One hit the hand knocking the club away, while another slammed into the trolls stomach, a third was charmed to smash into the troll's head, which promptly knocked it unconscious.

The audience gasped when Harry conquered the troll- he had made it to the platform and beat the monster within five minutes, when the other challengers used at least 10 minutes to make it to that point. They looked over to Will to watch him unsuccessfully levitate himself. He tried several times before giving up and climbing a nearby tree and jumping. He caught the edge of the platform, and pulled himself up, only to scream and almost fall off again when he saw his own troll. Gryffindor house cringed when they saw this pathetic display. After ten minutes, Will managed to get hit twice from the trolls club and be covered in its drool before he slipped past it and on to the next task.

Harry walked by the troll to see a thin stone pathway leading to another platform. The pathway was only about five inches thick, and fifteen feet from the ground. He quickly pocketed his wand and swiftly walked along the stone rail, without hesitation or problem. He got to the second platform and saw a simple sign saying _'JUMP'_. Not one to argue with instruction, most of the time, Harry leapt off the platform. The audience gasped when they saw him leap without precaution to any safety spells. They watched fascinated when before he hit the ground he waved his wand and grew wings. He glided into a soft landing and stood up to remove the wings. He smiled before crouching down to survey his surroundings. He proceeded further when no threat was found and came to a fork in the road.

Harry found another white card filled with runes. This time it was arranged into a riddle that pointed to the short path, or the dangerous path. Reading quickly he determined his chosen path was the left one and went forth. The audience frowned in puzzlement when Harry took the more dangerous path. So far all the other challengers had chosen the shorter route and finished relatively quickly after battling a Boggart. They were, however, curious as to what was down the more dangerous path and briefly gave Will's screen a glance.

Will had gotten to the stone rail and froze. Thinking for a few minutes, he finally got on all fours and moved forward to straddle the rail before wrapping both arms and legs around it. He slowly shimmied his way across with his eyes tightly shut, and hit his shoulder harshly, when he made it to the other side. When he saw the sign to jump he trusted that they had a safety measure to catch him. Gathering all his courage he closed his eyes and jumped. The Gryffindors thought Will would pull a stunt like Harry when they saw their leader bravely jump. However, they watched in horror as he hit the ground and crush his left arm. Will whimpered as he rose and staggered forward to the path. He couldn't read the runes but decided that the right one was hopefully the safest.

Harry laughed happily as he ran between the trees shooting curses at him. He ducked and dodged all of them and finally made it to the end of the line when he was faced with a giant spider. Seeing the spider, he transfigured a rock into a knife and made a small cut in his palm. When he battled the Basilisk, the healers found that the venom had infused with his blood when he was bit and healed by Phoenix tears. So, he cut his hand and created a small wind to blow the scent of the King of Serpents towards the spider. When the eight-legged monster smelled the Basilisk blood, it quickly scurried away leaving the path clear for Harry to approach a climbing wall.

He made a quick scan before approaching, and quickly climbed the wall. As he straddled the top, he saw the exit and jumped down. As he approached the door, it slid higher and higher up the wall until it was ten feet up. Conjuring a grappling hook and rope, he charmed the door open, threw the hook, and climbed up and out the door. When he climbed out, he was on raised platform that had a giant inflatable slide attached that carried the challenger back to the ground. Sighing at the crazy Headmasters ideas, he jumped forward and slid down on his belly. He finished in twenty minutes.

Will walked down the path when he heard a noise and ran to the closest tree. He looked around when he heard the flapping of wings and immediately looked up to see a giant dragon bearing down on him. He screamed and ducked behind the tree to hide, when a stream of flame came towards him. Will noticed that none of the trees caught fire, and quickly ignored it as the dragon started circling him. He looked over and saw the exit, decided to run for it and hoped the dragon didn't catch him. He bolted from behind the tree and ran when the dragon roared and followed. As it got closer he saw it land in front of him and transform into his brother.

Will knew something wasn't right. Harry wasn't a dragon, was he? As Will approached, he saw his twin starting to sneer at him but remained silent. He started throwing taunts out hoping to infuriate his brother so he could pass when he attacked but, his twin just kept sneering at him. Will got more suspicious with each taunt. Harry either ignored him or shot back his own teasing comment, he never just sneered. As he got closer his brother shifted again and became a killer clown. Will screamed and finally clicked in to what he was facing. Raising his wand and picturing the clown tripping over a balloon animal, he shouted '_Riddiculus'_ and banishing it away.

Will groaned in fatigue before rushing towards the door. He saw stairs begin to form in front of him as the door raised higher, and he wanted to scream in frustration over more physical effort. He started climbing the stairs quickly, but had to slow down as his legs felt like lead. When he finally reached the top, he opened the door to see the giant slide and the other challengers waiting for him at the bottom, including Harry. He finished in twenty-seven minutes.

Harry watched as his brother finally emerged from the gauntlet, looking exhausted. He looked towards the score board to see the times. Draco was the quickest with a time of seventeen minutes. Harry was second with twenty minutes, Manuel came third with twenty-four minutes, and Laura and Jesse were tied at twenty-six minutes, Mandy had twenty-seven minutes and tied with Will for second last, since Terence took twenty-nine minutes to make it through. Harry noted that no one else had taken the longer route, and smiled. '_Wimps'_ ,he thought.

Dumbledore called Harry and Will over to him and briefly made comments about each of their performances. He seemed very impressed with Harry's and slightly disappointed in Will's, but reminded them they still had many trial to go through. After he was finished speaking, he shuffled them off to the Medic tent for a check up, since Will's arm needed attention. Harry had nothing wrong with him except the cut on his hand, but he healed that quickly by himself.

When they were set free, they returned to the other challengers to watch the scores go up. Harry was first with 97 points, Draco second with 89, Manuel third with 79, Jesse 75, Laura 72, Mandy 70, Will 65, and Terence, who had tried to physically wrestle his troll and boggart, had 60 points. After the scores were posted they were shuffled back to the castle and into a classroom for the written tests.

"First test will be on Charms!" Dumbledore exclaimed. They watched as Flitwick passed out the tests, and walls erected around them to prevent cheating. "When finished, merely tap your wand twice on the wall, and Flitwick will be over to collect your test." That said Dumbledore instructed them to begin and left.

Harry flew through the test and finished quickly. He went through it a second time and changed some answers so that the test wasn't perfect. He wanted to remain in first, but he didn't want to appear too knowledgeable. That made questions arise, and he didn't want to answer them. He tapped his wand twice on the wall and watched as a surprised charms professor approached.

"Do you have a problem Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"No, sir. I have finished and I would like to hand in my test." He explained.

"Finished? Surely you must have missed pages? That test should take you at least an hour to complete and we have only been in here for 25 minutes."

"Sir, I assure you that I answered every question." Harry handed him his test and proceeded to rise for his seat.

"Just wait, Mr. Potter. I need to call an escort to take you to the tournament break room. You will have to wait there 'til everyone else is finished then you can proceed to lunch.

Harry wanted to sigh at the professors words, but simply nodded instead and waited for him to call an escort. He had to chuckle softly when he saw Hermione Granger approaching to take him to the break room.

"'Lo Hermione, how have you been?" he asked. Hermione started leading his away from the classroom when she spoke.

"Hi Harry, how are you? I saw you looking pretty beat up and then you were attacked, and I wanted to go see you, but I didn't know if it were appropriate since we have only spoken a few times, and then Malfoy seemed over-protective and snapped at anyone who got too close to your bed, and… well, I've been meaning to ask, but you are just so busy, and so, how are you?" she rambled. Harry laughed lightly at the bushy-haired prefect, and gave her a warm smile.

"I've been good. Just a few bruises, but all healed up." When he finished they stopped in front of a door labelled 'Break Room' and Hermione ushered him in.

"Good Luck with the rest of the tournament Harry." Hermione said before she closed the door. Harry looked around before choosing a comfortable looking couch and collapsing. He settled in for a nap and promptly fell asleep.

Harry woke later when he felt someone's lips softly kissing him. He smelled Draco's familiar scent and started to respond. The lips pulled away after a few seconds and he heard a low chuckle. "Come on sleeping beauty, time for lunch."

Harry opened his eyes to see a smirking Draco Malfoy standing over him, and he swiftly rolled off the couch and onto his feet. Harry nodded and took Draco's hand before moving to follow the others out of the room.

When they reached the Great Hall they took their seats and watched as a giant scoreboard appeared behind the teachers table. Dumbledore entered and gestured for the students to settle down before speaking. "Now the first written test has been administered and marked and the scores will now be posted.

Harry watched as names and numbers appeared in order of rank.

**Harry Potter – 194**

**Draco Malfoy- 182**

**Manuel Brocklehurst-164**

**Mandy Brocklehurst-155**

**Jesse Dorny-154**

**Laura Madley-142**

**Terence McDonald-134**

**Will Potter- 134**

Harry only shook his head at his brother's score. He had only managed to score a 69 on the test. He began to question The Gryffindor Head of House, since her chosen students were the bottom ranked. There were more events but if their current performances were to remain consistent or worsen, than they had no hope of moving out from the last ranked spots.

Draco had sneered and made a remark about how it was a disgrace that Harry had to share the same surname as Will, before the food appeared. They had a light lunch, and only drank water, before they gave themselves twenty minutes to digest. Once they other challengers were full, Dumbledore stood and told them to proceed to Quidditch Pitch for the second gauntlet.

**Event 2**

They arrived and waited in the Ravenclaw change room, again when they heard the announcer start.

"Welcome back, Ladies and Gentleman! Time for the challengers to face Gauntlet B, where they will deal more with Herbology and Physical Fitness. We will randomly select competitors from this hat and begin the competition!" Harry rolled his eyes at the over enthusiastic commentator and quickly brought his knowledge of Herbology to mind. He leaned over to whisper to Draco to give him advice.

"Remember 'Co, most plants hate fire. If in trouble, light the bugger up, and don't panic. Remember what I taught you; S.T.O.P" Harry watched as Draco processed this information and nod.

"Stop, Think, Observe, Plan, thanks love." Draco responded. He kissed Harry's cheek again and returned to his thoughts.

"Okay, my wonderful audience members, the Headmaster will choose the first pair and they are . . ." Harry leaned against Draco's side as they waited for the first pair to be announced. "Harry Potter and Laura Madley!" Harry reached down and squeezed Draco's hand before standing up straight. "If our two challengers could please make their way to the field."

Harry felt an answering squeeze and smiled fondly at the blonde. He led Laura out and saw the brick wall with the waiting doors. He turned to Laura and offered his hand to shake. She seemed hesitant before grasping his hand, and smiling at him. Once they positioned themselves, Harry taking the left door again, the whistle blew and they entered.

Harry felt the door seal and he took in the rainforest atmosphere. It reminded him of a song that Dove used to go around singing when on missions. They song was called '_Hey Africa'_ and after the mission had been stuck in Harry's head for a month. "_Hey Africa! Is it hot where you are? Of course it is, better bring an air-conditioned car"_ he sang softly to himself. He took a few steps forward when he heard something moving across the ground.

Harry silently crept forward towards the noise with his wand at the ready. He rounded a bend in the path and saw a large Venomous Tentacula waiting for him. As soon as he was spotted, the plant shot out vines to capture. Grinning at the challenge, he jumped out of the way and began winding himself through nearby trees, and in odd pattern while the vines reach for him. When the plant caught on to what he was doing, it began retracting its vines. Before they could travel too far, Harry shot out sticky ropes that caught the retreating vines and trapped them to the trees. The vines fought to free themselves, but Harry had effectively stuck them to the trees, and strolled leisurely back to the path.

Harry cautiously walked down the path and observed the trees getting taller and thicker. Soon very little sunlight escaped the foliage, and he sensed himself getting closer to the next task. Whatever Harry had been expecting, a field of slithering vines, was not it.

He sucked in a breath at the sight of yards upon yards of Devils Snare. Calculating how much power he would have to put into creating a flaming surfboard to cross the field he stopped and took a second look. The vines were waving and moving between each other as if playing a game of tag with each other. He took a step forward and smirked when the plant ignored him. '_Clever'_ he thought when he realized what was going on.

Devils Snare was a tricky plant to deal with. Most Witches and Wizards froze up or panicked when they encountered it. Devils Snare was known for grabbing it's victim with no warning and swiftly choking them to death, the more they struggled. However, the Flitterbloom plant closely resembled Devils snare, but was completely harmless. Placing Flitterbloom in the gauntlet was very cleaver since most people would assume it was Devils Snare and run away or panic.

Harry had to applaud Professor Sprout in his head for her tricky thinking and calmly walked through the plants to the climbing wall waiting for him. As he approached, he guess-timated that the wall was twenty feet; and covered in thorns. Conjuring dragonhide gloves, Harry proceeded to climb the wall. When he reached the top he was confronted with a puzzled, on a levitating table there was three plants, and a note. The note said that he had to guess which plant would allow him to float to the ground when consumed, while the others would poison him.

Harry quickly dismissed two of the plants and consumed the third before leaping off the top of the wall. He floated down and saw the exit ahead. As he approached he saw a field of Poison Oak and Poison Ivy waiting for him. He conjured a large carpet and covered the plants before casually walking out to see the Quidditch Pitch again.

He was slightly disappointed that there were no beasts to fight inside, and hoped tomorrow he would have more of a challenge. He checked his time and noticed he only spent fifteen minutes in the maze. Looking at Laura screen he saw her panicking at the Flitterbloom field, and covered in cuts.

When she finally made it out, eleven minutes after him, he gave her a small smile before going to the back of the pitch to watch the others. Terence did better this round and only managed to only be bitten twice before escaping the Tentacula. Manuel sailed through the plants until the poison ivy, where he walked through and ended up itching terribly by the end he could barely open the door. Mandy got burned when she tried lighting the poison plant field on fire, and Jesse had wasted ten minutes pretending to be a statue at the Flitterbloom. Draco had done well and finished in twenty-one minutes with no injuries. Will had somehow managed to get lost in the forest and completely bypassed the Tentacula, and Flitterbloom field. He spent ten minutes walking circles around the wall before he noticed it and climbed without gloves. Everyone was shaking their heads at him, but he picked the right plant and floated down. When he landed he realized where he was and blushed, before proceeding. He used a blasting hex to make a path in the poison ivy and walked casually to the door but was still in last because he got lost.

The scores went up and were as followed;

**Harry Potter – 291**

**Draco Malfoy- 277**

**Manuel Brocklehurst-249**

**Jesse Dorny-236 **

**Laura Madley-226**

**Mandy Brocklehurst-225 **

**Terence McDonald-217**

**Will Potter- 194**

After the scores went up they were brought to the same classroom and given the Herbology test. Harry changed three answers again to keep his consistent ninety-seven score going and went to waste time in the Break room again.

As they entered the Great Hall for dinner the final scores for the day were up.

**Harry Potter – 388**

**Draco Malfoy- 369**

**Manuel Brocklehurst-329**

**Jesse Dorny-321**

**Laura Madley-311**

**Mandy Brocklehurst-306 **

**Terence McDonald-298**

**Will Potter- 269**

Harry watched as the Transfiguration Professor hung her head in shame at her houses performance that day, while Snape was making comments about Harry and Draco's wonderful scores. Overall it was a good day, and he hoped tomorrows events only got more exciting. Harry wanted more beasts, and trickier challenges. He wanted to physically exert himself, until he was huffing and puffing like the challengers from the other houses. Harry knew that he actually became involved during the first gauntlet and he felt the familiar sense of a hunt settle within him. He missed hunting, and hoped that when this was over, his Tad would have something waiting for him.

Harry returned to the dorms and laid in bed with Draco, discussing the days events. Harry had found a report on his performance, on his bed, from Kingsley. He read it quickly before making a quick note that he sent off with Hedwig. As he listened to Draco ramble on about the other challengers, he was lulled into sleep from his boyfriend's soft tenor voice.

Draco watched as Harry's eyes became heavy, and when they eventually shut. He smiled fondly at the smaller boy and wrapped his arms more tightly around him. Before he drifted off himself he pulled the blanket over them and a small kiss on Harry's forehead, nose, and mouth. Watching as the other boy gently smiled in his sleep, the blonde finally closed his eyes and joined his dark-haired boy in the dream world.

* * *

**There's method to my madness**

**I promise!**

**Thanks to my Beta PeruvianDarkness**

**More Intense Events later! Just have to think of them**

**Suggestions? SURE! Leave them!**

**Genießen!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DAY 2**

Harry rolled over and cuddled deeper into the warmth Draco provided. He felt Draco tighten his arms around him and let out a sigh of contentment. He could get used to waking up like this every morning. Harry basked in the feeling of Draco for a few more minutes before sitting up.

"Harry, do we really need to get up now?" Draco whined.

"Good morning to you too." Harry said. He leaned down and gave Draco a chaste kiss before moving the blankets and standing. Today was the second day of the tournament, and he hoped, prayed and wished that he could really get into the hunt mindset. He never knew how much he could miss hunting. Since he had been bedridden for over a week and then spent a week training Draco, it was the longest he had gone with a mission, or special training exercises. He needed to get his adrenaline going again.

He grabbed his shower stuff, and clothes before leaving the room. When he looked back Draco was asleep once more. After his shower, he decided it was time to wake the blonde. Thinking for a few minutes, he pointed his wand and a loud snap sounded by the blonde's ear. Draco screamed as he fell out of bed, frantically looking for the source of the sound. When he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway laughing, he charged and tackled him.

"Think that was funny, Potter?" he hissed as he straddled Harry's waist. Harry was having trouble stopping the laughter and simply nodded.

"Well, then I will just have to punish you, won't I?" the blonde hissed before he attacked. He tickled the dark-haired boy fiercely, until he heard Harry give up. Draco looked down and saw a beautiful sight. Harry was all rumpled and flushed. His eyes were bright with laughter and happiness and he was smiling up at him. Drinking in the sight for a few seconds, Draco bent down and kissed the smaller boy deeply.

As he felt Harry responding, he added more passion to the kiss. He felt Harry wrap his arms around his shoulder, and legs around his waist and he moaned. Draco started removing Harry's shirt when both boys were doused with cold water. Screaming at the sudden shock, they looked up to find Miriam standing above them.

"Hey, little lovebirds. Up you get; we have important matters to discuss." She said before sitting on the edge of Blaises's bed. Harry cast a drying charm on himself and Draco before joining her. Draco merely grumbled and started putting on his competition robes.

"Okay, Miriam-what do we need to talk about?" Harry asked.

"I need to do a scan on you to check your health. I need to be sure that those barbaric medi-wizards didn't do anything to you." As she started scanning him, she continued talking. "Second- why was I not informed that you two are now sharing a bed?" she glared at Harry for the answer.

"How do you know were sharing a bed?" Harry asked.

"Simple. Draco's bed is all mused up and yours is untouched. Even if I were not heavily trained in observation, I would be able to spot that." She stated simply.

"Fine, yes were sharing a bed but really, when have I had time to tell you?"

"No excuses!" Miriam sent him another glare for good measure and continued casting diagnostic spells. When she finished she put away her wand and got serious.

"Harry, I was sent here with a secondary purpose. I have to inform you that you are on call today."

"On call? What is happening?" Harry straightened up and put his complete focus on Miriam.

"There's been reports about a large Death Eater attack. Normally the Aurors, or Titans can handle this, but some inside sources claim that Voldemort will be there, and that it will be one of the biggest they have ever staged. Minister Williams has put you on Stand-by and if you are needed, you must report directly to battle. Here's your call bracelet, you must wear it all day." Miriam handed him the silver bracelet that had the Ministry crest on it.

Harry took the bracelet and put it on his left wrist. When it settled he felt the small vibration on warmth, and it settled. "Thank you Miriam. Be safe today." Miriam gave him a small smile before standing and leaving the room.

"On call?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It means that if I'm needed at any point in time today. Then the ministry will notify me with this bracelet. I am ordered to drop everything I am doing, and report to battle. I'm sorry Draco, but if I get called during the tournament I must leave." Harry sent Draco a pleading look, hoping his boyfriend would understand.

"I understand… kind of. I mean, I am dating this super spy assassin, and he is needed to save the world. Come, let's go and start this thing." Draco held out his hand and when Harry took it, he led them both out of the room to the third event.

**Event 3**

When Harry and Draco entered the Ravenclaw change room, they noticed two things off. The first was the Will was buried deep in a pile of books, and that Terence was muttering and lightly banging his head on a locker door. Before they could question it, Dumbledore entered.

"Ah, children. Good, you're all here. Now for today's first gauntlet you will be more focused in DADA. Today you will enter the gauntlet and battle five attackers. You will be given twenty minutes to fight. If you beat them or if you run out of time, the battle will end and you will move onto to second part of the course. That one I will leave as a surprise. Now you will all go one at a time today and the order will be chosen randomly." Dumbledore swept out of the room, giving them time to prepare.

When Dumbledore left, Harry noticed his twin switching the tower of books he was studying out of to the tower containing defence books. Terence joined him and they both sat discussing things with one another. The Hufflepuffs were once again holding each other's hands and comforting, while the Ravenclaws were quizzing the other. All the challengers snapped to attention when the commentator was heard.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! Let's get ready to RUMBLE! Sorry folks, heard that in a muggle song, and had to use it. Now today is day two of the Hogwarts challenge and it will be an action packed time. For Gauntlet C, the challengers will battle five attackers, and then proceed to section B, which will remain a surprise until they get there. Randomly picking the order is Headmaster Dumbledore. Here is the hat sir- oh, you got two stuck together there… right, okay, picked one? Good… and the first challenger to compete will be… Manuel Brocklehurst!" The crowd cheered as Manuel left.

Harry sat down and talked with Draco about different magical combat strategies while they waited. After Manuel were Jesse, Terence, Draco, Will, and Laura. When Harry and Mandy were left, they wished each other luck.

"Okay folks, just two more challengers left and now we have…Harry Potter! Harry put on a good show yesterday, so we're expecting good things from him today." The commentator said.

Harry made his way out of the room, and walked into a type of Roman Coliseum. In front of him stood four wizards and a witch. Hearing the signal Harry tensed and then attacked.

Harry ran forward and erected a shield to block the hexes sent his way. When he made it to the first wizard he did a spinning kick and knocked him out, turning to the second wizards he sent 3 spells off and stunned, bound and levitated the man to the side. Turning to the witch, he dived away from her spells, and transfigured a bow and arrow set. Shooting off 5 arrows quickly at the woman he had her wand knocked out of her hand and pined to the ground. Looking at the remaining two, he did a back flip to avoid their spells, and crouched on the ground where he sent one a sleeping spell and the last got trapped in a bright blue cage. He summoned all their wands and dropped them in the middle of the arena.

Looking at the clock, he had subdued his attackers in six minutes. Harry sighed to himself. Before Hogwarts he would have been able to knock all five out within three minutes. 'Fuck, I'm out of shape!' he thought. Harry heard a click across from him and turned to see a door opening. Assuming it was the second part, he proceed to the door and saw a sign.

_In this part, you will face three monsters. Happy Hunting._

'Happy hunting indeed' Harry thought. He grinned as he moved into the forest setting. He smiled to himself as he got exactly what he wanted. He got a hunt. He moved towards a tree and heightened his senses by tapping into his animagus forms. He sensed that at least one of the monsters was a snake, and another was a Fireswallow. Many never encountered a Fireswallow, or if they did, they wouldn't know. The birds looked like regular swallows, except the breathed fire like dragons. They stayed near volcanoes, and were super fast with razor sharp beaks. Unable to sense the third creature, Harry moved to remove the snake from play first.

[_Here little snake. I want to meet you.]_ he spoke in parseltongue. Harry listened until he heard an answering hiss.

_[Who is the snake-speaker I hear?]_

_[My name is Harry, and I wish to meet you, little snake.] _Harry heard the snake getting closer.

_[I would be honoured to meet a snake-speaker.]_ Harry watched the snake emerge from the bushes and discovered it wasn't as little as he thought. He stared into the yellow eyes of a King Cobra.

_[Great snake, it is I who is honoured to be in your presence.]_

_[Such a young snake-speaker. Why do you come here?] _

_[I am in a tournament, and I must defeat the three monsters they have placed in here. I do not wish to harm you, but I must subdue you in some way to finish the task.]_ Harry explained.

_[I do not wish to be harmed, but if I may make a suggestion?]_

_[I would love to hear your opinion.]_

_[Let me ride around your shoulder, and I will not bite you, or heed you in any way from your tasks.]_ Harry didn't need time to think about the offer. He quickly accepted and the cobra climbed onto his shoulders to rest. Thinking of something he asked the cobra.

_[Great snake I can only sense the Fireswallow, do you what the third beast is?]_

_[Yes… they have a vampire in here.] _the snake hissed.

Harry had to laugh. The card said happy hunting, but never explained who the hunter was. This only excited him more as he now knew he was being watched by the vampire. Deciding to deal with that last, he went forth to find the Fireswallow.

Harry took the Fireswallow out of play quickly by cornering it and conjuring a flame resistant net. He cast charms to ensure the bird could not escape and then asked the cobra to sit with the bird and guard it. Turning he moved among the trees and kneeled down to begin the hunt.

The other two was easy, but the vampire would be the sweetest part of this task. Switching to his snake form, he tasted the air and started following the scent of the vampire. He had hunted vampires before and always enjoyed the experience. He slithered up to a tree and saw the young male vampire sitting on a lower branch. He was sitting back lazily examining his nails as Harry approached.

"You might as well transform back little prey. I know you're here," he said in a low velvety voice.

Harry changed back and leaned against a tree and sent the vampire a smirk. "Hello prey, and what shall I call you when I catch you?" Harry asked.

The vampire seemed amused to be called prey and responded quickly. "Tsk Tsk, I am not the prey here, you are. When I catch you, you may call me Master Adrian. What is your name my sweet little treat?"

"Harry, and I am never prey." That said Harry turned and disappeared. "Let's go Adrian, Time to play."

Having seen his prey disappear, the vampire had leapt to his feet and sniffed. Catching the scent and ran off to catch it.

Harry led the vampire around in a circle for a few minutes until he reached the same tree they met. Hiding where Adrian previously sat, he waited as the vampire appeared in front of him. "Kind of slow for a vampire." He commented.

"Cocky little thing. Why don't you show yourself and we can test each other physically." Adrian purred seductively. Harry let his invisibility spell drop and stood before the vampire. Giving Adrian a once over he finally commented.

"Well, you're okay- taller than I am-… but I think I beat you in the looks department." Harry sent the vampire a wink before removing his cloak and pushing up his sleeves. "Well? Shall we fight?" he asked.

"Oh, I will enjoy this." Adrian smirked before lunging at Harry.

Harry quickly moved out of the way and turned in time to punch Adrian on the eye. Adrian grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. He slammed Harry against a tree and pressed his body against him. Adrian bent down and nuzzled Harry's neck and licking the pulse point. While the vampire was smelling him, Harry withdrew his wand and transfigured a branch into a dagger.

As Adrian was releasing his fangs, Harry swiped the dagger across the vampires back. Adrian hissed in pain and loosened his grip, allowing Harry to push him off and sweeping him off his feet. When Adrian hit the ground, Harry leapt onto his stomach and pinned his arms down. Adrian recovered and smirked at the boy, before flipping them and straddling Harry's hips.

Harry had to smile at the situation. He was in the same position with Draco only a few short hours ago. Seeing the smile, Adrian decided to comment. "Enjoying this my delectable prey? Do you like having me dominate you?" After speaking Adrian leaned down and licked Harry's neck and nipped it lightly. Harry stared the vampire in the eye and smirked.

"All those pretty words and all I get is a small lick? Adrian, I truly hope you are a vampire that follows through, or I will be highly disappointed in you." Harry sent the vampire a challenging look. Adrian smiled down at him and in a flash had descended and was kissing Harry. Harry smiled into the kiss as the vampire fell into his trap. He forcibly bucked his hips forward and grabbed Adrian's wrists. He used the momentum to thrown the vampire on the forest floor. He bent his knees and used his arms and legs to push himself into performing a semi- inspired front flip onto the vampire. He summoned the dagger and pushed the blade to Adrian's throat.

"Vampires always let their passion get in the way of a good fight." He commented before waving his hand using broken branches as handcuffs. Harry tightened the restraints and stood up. He took three steps back and spoke.

"Well, let's go, Adrian. Time for round two. Unless you're tired? And here I thought vampires were known for their stamina." Harry watched as the vampire slowly stood and sent him a toothy grin.

"I knew I'd like you. When I capture you, I will take you home and make you my consort." Harry laughed at the vampire.

"If you capture me. If you_ win,_ I will gladly return with you." Harry watched as the vampire looked him over with lust filled eyes.

"Yes, I am more determined now to capture you. I can feel your power, and I desire to make you mine." As he finished speaking he ripped through the branches and stepped into the shadows.

The audience watching the scene were shocked. They couldn't hear what was being said but they saw the kiss, and the lust that radiated from both Harry and the vampire. They had been shocked when Harry beat his attackers in only six minutes and how quickly he did away with two of the animals. No one had managed to beat their vampire, and they were sure that they saved the strongest for Harry. The previous vampires had been good, but nowhere near the level that Harry's vampire was showing.

Harry closed his eyes and waited for Adrian to make the first move. He knew Draco was watching, and probably wasn't too happy with what was happening , but this was a hunt, and there were no borders or rules to winning. As he was thinking of Draco's reaction a shadow spread behind him and enveloped him. The Audience gasped as Harry disappeared into the ball of shadows.

Harry felt Adrian's arms wrap around his waist and as the vampire began licking his pulse point again. "You taste so wonderful my prey." Adrian whispered into his ear.

Harry hardly paid attention as grabbed he Adrian's wrist. He pulled the arms away from his body and lifted them as he spun around and trapped Adrian's arms behind him. Harry leaned forward and whispered to the vampire.

"You need to stop getting distracted if you want to win." Harry bit the vampire's ear before kicking out his knees and forcing him to the ground. He placed one knee on the vampire's spine and kept the arms pinned. The shadow ball started disappearing and Harry saw the trees re-appear.

"Feisty. I want you more and more with each passing minute." Adrian said. Adrian sharply twisted his body, causing Harry to lose balance and fall over. Adrian moved his arms and pushed himself to his feet before descending on Harry once more and straddling him. He ripped his own shirt and used the cloth to tie Harry's hands. Adrian leaned down and captured Harry's lips in another angry kiss. Harry bucked his hips forward again, but Adrian was ready and effectively countered the movement without breaking the kiss. He plunged his tongue into Harry's eager mouth and continued to ravage the boy as the audience watched on.

Harry felt the vampire's teeth grow and prepared himself. When Adrian sucked his bottom lip, he cut it and started drinking the spilled blood. When the vampire moaned at the sweet taste, Harry bucked again and threw the unsuspecting vampire off again. Moving quickly he conjured roped and tied the vampire to a tree, and gagged him. Seeing the lust in the vampires eyes made Harry chuckle.

"I told you to stop getting distracted. You may have thought you were in control, but I let you believe that". Casting a few more charms to prevent the vampire from escaping he stepped forward and placed a small kiss on Adrian's neck. Harry gave a little lick and spoke again.

"You taste wonderful too. Maybe I will see you around." With a wink Harry turned and walked towards the exit. When he stepped outside he saw several stunned professors, shocked students, and one furious blonde Slytherin.

"Hey Draco! Look, I won!" He beamed brightly at his boyfriend.

Seeing the Slytherin Ice Prince grab the Saviour by the front of the shirt and drag him into the Slytherin change rooms, caused the audience to snap out of their shock and break into applause. Looking towards the screen they saw Harry's vampire break out of his bonds and head towards the exit. When he came out, he sniffed the air and quickly followed the boys into the change room.

Many wished they had a screen following the boys to watch the events unfold, but they had to return their attention to the screen for Mandy to compete. They watched her mediocre performance and clapped and cheered when appropriate. After Harry, no one's performance seemed to stand out anymore. In the changing room Draco threw his boyfriend into a bench and started yelling.

"What the FUCK was THAT, Potter? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO FIGHT THE BLOODY VAMPIRE NOT HAVE SEX WITH IT! IN FRONT OF AN AUDIENCE, TOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THAT FILTHY, BLOOD-SUCKING LEECH TOUCH YOU- AND YOU ENJOYED IT! I SAW YOU RESPONDING TO HIS KISS AND I KNOW YOU BLOODY WELL FUCKING MOANED, SO I DARE YOU TO TRY AND TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS." Draco's face was flushed with anger, and he was panting slightly by the end of his speech. He rounded on Harry, and pushed him into a locker and yelled again.

"WELL POTTER WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR FUCKING CHEATING ON ME?'

Seeing Adrian enter the room, Harry ignored him for now to answer his enraged boyfriend. "I wasn't cheating on you love. It was just kissing… part of the fight. The best way to distract male vampires, is with their lust. I needed him to lose his senses so I could counter attack and win." He sent his boyfriend a pleading hope, hoping for that understanding Draco he saw earlier to reappear.

"Win? WHY the FUCK could not have just lost and then avoided having to KISS that disgusting MONSTER? Is that too much to ask, that my boyfriend only kisses me and no one else, monsters included?" he was seething and didn't seem to calm down any.

"Well love, if I lost then I would have been taken away to be his consort. So really looking at the two options, I believe I chose the right course of action. What's a few kisses and some blood against me being taken away forever?" Harry saw his boyfriend narrow his eyes.

"You could have told him no when he made that stipulation." He replied in an eerily calm voice. It reminded Harry of Kinglsey, when he was beyond the point of rage.

"Well, I could have, but at the time it made the fight more exciting." Harry knew he was in serious trouble when Draco's face went completely blank.

"Good luck with the rest of the tournament, Potter. "Draco spoke with a monotone voice and turned. He saw Adrian in the shadows and spoke to him. "Well, vampire, he is _all_ yours, I hope you enjoy him." with that final statement, Draco turned and walked away. When he reached the door Harry called out in a small weak voice.

"Draco?" Harry watched as Draco paused for a second in the doorway before continuing to walk without a backward glance. Harry felt arms wrap around him from behind and he leaned back against to strong chest.

"Don't worry, my little treat; I will take care of you." Adrian whispered into his ear. Harry simply nodded as he watched the spot where Draco disappeared. Adrian was licking and lightly biting his neck, when Dumbledore walked into the room. He was still in a daze from losing Draco and barely acknowledged the headmaster. After a sharp bite from Adrian he finally snapped back into reality and turned to the headmaster.

"Sorry, Professor, you were saying?' he spoke in a small voice.

"It's time for lunch, Harry. There will be no written test for DADA, since this event took so long. Come along, we need to get to the great hall. Adrian, seeing as you seem attached to young Mr. Potter, you may join us as well." Harry nodded to Dumbledore before the aged professor left.

"Harry, will you let me feed off of you?" Adrian whispered to him, as he licked the shell of his ear. Harry was still trying to process the fact that Draco, had left him. Draco didn't want him anymore. The first person, Harry had trusted with his feelings, had just dumped him. Harry only did as he was trained. He won the fight; he couldn't understand why Draco was so upset. Trying to hold back tears, Harry moved his head to the side, and presented his neck in a submissive position.

Harry felt Adrian smile against his neck, before he licked the pulse point a few times and grew his fangs. Harry felt as the sharp fangs pierced his skin, but he didn't even flinch at the pain. Harry had allowed a vampire to feed from him once on a mission. He knew how the entire thing worked, and wasn't worried. He knew Adrian would stop before he took too much.

Once Adrian finished, his licked the wound closed and turned Harry before kissing him passionately again. Harry knew he shouldn't be doing this, but Draco just dumped him and he was willing to take whatever comfort this vampire was willing to offer. Tasting the metallic tang of his blood on the vampires tongue caused Harry to whimper and pull away. "I'm sorry but I think I need to get to lunch. You can come if you like but I need to eat."

Adrian merely nodded before kissing Harry again and putting a possessive arm around the small boy's waist. Harry allowed it and walked to the castle in silence. He could push Adrian away at any time and demand he leave, since he won the battle, but he was already missing Draco, and how he acted possessive, to allow Adrian to stop. When they reached the steps of the castle, Harry felt his Call bracelet vibrate and he snapped out of his depressing thoughts of Draco, and back into the trained soldier that he was.

Adrian felt the bracelet, and saw the change in personality of the boy, and got aroused once again, by the power he radiated. He was first attracted to the handsome boy in the forest, but when his power was released, Adrian had become determined to claim him. Harry looked up, saw the lust in the vampire's eyes, and smirked at him.

"Sorry. Got to go!" He said before he waved his wand and changed his clothes into black jeans, black runners, a long sleeved black shirt, and a black scarf around his forehead. Harry summoned his weapon holsters from his room and the matching daggers, spikes, and extra wand. Double checking that he was fully equipped he turned towards the vampire, and gave him a kiss before touching the bracelet and portkeying out.

Harry arrived in the centre of a wizarding village and crouched down immediately to avoid any stray spells. Evaluating the situation he quickly found Kingsley and fought his way to his side. Upon seeing the young soldier there and ready for battle, Kinglsey shot information over his should to the boy, while duelling a death eater.

"They started the attack twenty minutes ago and an Auror spotted Voldemort. He signalled us before he was killed. He is somewhere on the east side of town." Kinglsey turned his full attention back on the Death Eater he was fighting, knowing that Harry would be safe, at least until he reached Voldemort.

Harry nodded and used his extra wand for a point-me charm, while his main wand sent curses to advancing death Eaters. He found east and continued battling his way to the dark lord. Harry spotted Several of the Titans, but Miriam and Evan were not seen. He assumed they were at HQ, attending to the wounded that portkeyed back in.

Harry stopped one death eater from attacking Oliver from behind, and helped Tonks with the four death eaters that ganged up on her. He moved along the streets stunning and binding death eaters, his own personal spells that only he could counter, until he drew near the east side of the shopping square. Standing on the sidelines and watching the chaos was Voldemort.

When Voldemort locked eyes with Harry, he stepped forward and smirked.

"Ah… little Potter, how nice to see you again. What has it been- a year since that graveyard? Yes, I was surprised when you showed up, but I was already resurrected, so it was a small matter. One little meeting that was interrupted nothing to serious."

"Hello Tommy boy. Still as ugly as ever. Well, I just happened to be passing through town, and saw you, so I was wondering . . . up for a duel Riddle, old buddy?" Harry smirked when he saw the hate rise in Voldemort eyes. He knew that to rile the Dark Lord up, all he had to do was call him by his given name.

"Come on TomTom, try and hit me!" Harry challenged.

Voldemort glared at him before raising his wand. Harry followed suit, and in an instant they broke out in a fierce battle. Their spells were flying everywhere, and neither one was getting hit. They dodged and blocked so well that to the observers around them it looked like the duel would end in a draw, or until the first person tired.

The Death Eaters got slightly distracted when they saw their Master begin to duel Harry Potter. The Aurors and Titans took this opportunity and quickly captured all the remaining Death Eaters. They gathered them together and posted a guard as the Titans made their way over to watch the duel.

Everyone knew not to interfere with this fight. It would always come down to Harry and Voldemort. The Titans knew about the Prophecy regarding Harry. When Harry found it when he was six, in the department of Mysteries he told everyone involved in Project Zeus. When Project Titan started he worked with them until he trusted them enough and told them as well. They were shocked at first, but quickly accepted his fate, and began training with him.

Now watching Harry fight the Dark Lord, they understood what the Prophecy truly meant. They were both such powerful personalities. Harry believed in people, and what was right. He used both Light and dark spells, but he never strayed down the path of darkness, he loved people too much to want to destroy them. Voldemort was a power hungry, bitter, old man. He loved destruction and death. Two strong personalities like that could never coexist, one needed to beat the other.

Seeing this fight; the Aurors, and Titans hoped for Harry to be the Victor. After watching a few more minutes, the bystanders heard a scream rip through the air as one of the fighters collapsed to the ground in pain.

* * *

*walks away whistling*

Thank you to PeruvianDarkness

She seemed ot really enjoy this chapter.

Many thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, i would name you

but there's so many you would need a seperate chapter.

Genießen!


	17. Chapter 17

Harry looked up to see Voldemort. He couldn't believe that he'd got himself into this situation. After starting the fierce battle, he had felt his body slowing down and, eventually… he faltered, which let Voldemort get the upper hand. Now, with his wand dropped somewhere and being too weak to use wandless magic, he only had enough energy to stare up at the Snake-faced bastard.

Out of his peripheral vision, Harry watched as the Titans started moving in to ambush Voldemort. The Dark Lord registered the movement also, and took a step back.

"Harry, Harry, Harry… before I leave, I left you a gift on your bed, in the Department of Mysteries. Until next time we're alone, little boy." Voldemort smirked at the broken boy before him. Harry watched as the Dark Lord left, and seeing his prey leaving, only caused Harry to drop his head in shame. He had failed. He had been battling so hard, and trying so much, just too finally defeat Voldemort, and he faltered. He got tired, and stumbled, for just a moment, but that was all Voldemort needed.

Voldemort had managed to land a blasting hex, Harry lost his wand, and before he recovered he was hit with a cutting curse across his chest. He screamed as his body finally failed, and he collapsed. Now he had a new problem. His team and base had been compromised. Miriam rushed over as soon as the Dark Lord had left. She knelt down and started scanning.

"Oh Harry, what happened?" Hearing her voice, Harry snapped back in General mode and started dishing out commands.

"Miriam, just heal the cuts, give me a blood replenishing potion and a pepper-up. Kinglsey, the Ministry has been compromised, so we'll be needing a new base. Contact Dumbledore- we're taking over Hogwarts. I want the students and teachers in the Great Hall, and the Zeus and Titans teams separated and locked into rooms until I see them." Noticing the team snapping into action, he turned towards Miriam.

"Miriam! Potions, NOW!" Miriam jumped but produced the requested potions. Harry downed them, as Miriam continued to heal the cuts. Seeing her done, he stood up and continued talking. "Once I have _personally_ checked all members of the Zeus Project, I will send a team to my apartment to recover all my weapons, and then I will scan Team Titan. Any one missing will be considered a traitor."

Harry tried standing but stumbled and asked for another blood-replenishing potion.

"Harry you usually only need one after battle." Miriam stated.

"I let a vamp feed from me before I came here, which reminds me I think I may use him as a liaison." Seeing her questioning look, he decided to ignore it for now. "Everybody to Hogwarts and bring the prisoners!" he yelled. Harry Apparated to the front gate of the school and walked through the grounds. Upon entering, he was met with a very concerned headmaster.

"Harry my boy, what is going on?"

"Do you have all teachers and students in the Great hall?"

"Yes I do, but why may I ask…"

"No, you can't ask. I am taking control of Hogwarts, and making it HQ. Keep everyone in the hall and I will come to you soon. Meanwhile dinner is soon and I will make sure everyone is fed." Harry proceeded to walk away when he heard someone call his name.

"HARRY!" turning around he saw Draco approaching. "Harry, where have you been? You missed lunch, then that filthy vampire comes running in-" Harry cut him off before he could continue to ramble.

"Draco! I don't have time to deal with your petty problems. Get back in the Great Hall and wait for further instruction, or I will have you locked up!" Seeing Kinglsey walking towards him, he dismissed Draco with a wave of his hand. "Kinglsey, do you have both teams locked up?"

"Yes, I will lead you to Zeus first." Kinglsey responded.

"No I will start with you and Tonks so I can send you to the ministry and retrieve Williams and check out the gift Voldemort left. Then I will check Zeus." Starting to walk away, Harry felt Draco grab his wrist. "Draco, fuck- I don't have time for this, just get your ass in that hall!" He yelled at the blonde. He saw the flash of pain cross the bigger boys face, before a blank mask formed.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Draco said before turning to enter the hall.

"Harry you should be nicer to your boyfriend." Kinglsey stated.

"He broke up with me today. Now let me dive into your head to make sure you're not the traitor." Harry said. He saw Kinglsey surprised look at the Draco news, but once again ignored it, so he could work. He scanned Kinglsey's head and came up clean. He knew his Tad would never betray him, but he had to be thorough in his search.

"Grab Tonks, and then proceed to the Ministry for the duties I assigned you." Kinglsey retrieved Tonks and found her clean as well. He sent them on their way and went to the Zeus room.

Harry scanned every member of his team and found no traitor. Signing in relief at this he quickly broke them into teams to begin assembly of HQ. Some were going to the ministry to retrieve equipment, while others were preparing rooms, or setting wards. A few were sent to the Great Hall, to look for any children that had been marked and to pass a message to Dove.

Entering the Titan room he started with the actual team. Scanning the Titans was pretty easy until he found a snag. He found one of the traitors. He stunned Lesley, and felt his heart clench that she was the one to betray him to the Dark Lord. He assigned the rest of the Titans to lock her up, set a guard schedule, and other various tasks. The rest of the Titan project members were also clean, and now Harry only had to go through the students and teachers.

Draco was Furious. He had to watch as his boyfriend made out with another guy, in front of the entire school. Then when he confronted said boyfriend, he didn't think he did anything wrong! He might have forgiven him for that, except; Malfoys. Don't. Share.

Now while he is waiting for the dark-haired prat to come and grovel before him, begging for forgiveness, he isn't even here. 'He's probably off having gross vampire sex with that ugly Adrian.' He thought. He was still silently fuming when the doors to the Great Hall opened and revealed the vampire.

Draco glared at the blood sucker the entire time he took to walk to the head table and talk with Dumbledore. Draco observed as the ever present twinkle in Dumbledore's eye dimmed, and he started talking quickly with the vamp. Seeing worry over the ancient headmasters face, Draco quickly looked around and saw that Harry was not here. Draco saw Dumbledore stand before he called for quiet. The vampire merely turned and walked to stand behind Dumbledore while he spoke.

"Attention Students! I am sorry to say that this afternoon's event will be cancelled. No Questions!" he raised his hand to stop the sudden noise outburst, and continued "No questions, but I do ask you to return to your dormitories, and await further information from your Heads of House." With that said, Dumbledore turned to the vampire once more.

Draco was worried about Harry. Yes, he did break up with him, but that didn't mean he stopped caring. He just wanted to git to apologize and promise to never allow another man's tongue in his mouth. Draco quickly approached the headmaster and vampire and voiced his concerns.

"It was Harry, wasn't it? He was called away to fight the Dark Lord?" Draco let his mask drop to show how scared he was for the dark-haired youth.

"Is that what happened Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore turned to face him. "Adrian here merely said that something on young Harry's wrist acted up, and Harry summoned weapons and disappeared."

Draco knew he had to tell the Headmaster the truth if he wanted Harry safe. "Yes, this morning, one of his team members visited and gave him a bracelet to call him if they needed help in a Death Eater attack they were warned about. He must have felt the call and rushed off."

"I see. Well then, we shall wait for word from Mr Potter. Until then, Mr Malfoy, I believe you should return to your dorm, and Adrian can retire to his guest room." Draco nodded and watched Dumbledore turn to leave, and hurried off himself, to avoid being left alone in the vampire's presence.

He returned to the Slytherin dorm and waited silently in his favourite armchair for any news. Pansy and Blaise tried to talk to him, but he waved the away and went back to his thoughts. Finally, two hours after they were sent to their dorms, an announcement was made for all staff and students to meet in the Great Hall.

Draco waited until all the other Slytherins had left, before he set out. Just before reaching the Great Hall, he saw the Titans being rushed inside and down a corridor. Kinglsey seemed to be separating several other people and sending them after the Titans, or to another room. Draco still had not spotted Harry, and stood in the shadows to wait. Finally, all the people were sorted away to separate rooms and Kinglsey entered the Great Hall.

Draco kept waiting and saw Dumbledore leave the hall, just as Harry entered. Draco gasped silently as his appearance. His black clothing was torn to shreds, he had blood everywhere, and he looked utterly exhausted. Draco examined the boy and noticed how that dangerous look had returned to his eyes. The same look that he held the first time they met. Draco needed to talk to him. He called to the boy, and was relieved when he turned towards him. He almost stopped in mid-step when those cold hard eyes rested on him, but he kept going.

"HARRY!"He called. "Harry where have you been? You miss lunch then that filthy vampire comes running in . . ." Harry cut him off and Draco realized he had started to ramble in his worry.

"Draco! I don't have time to deal with your petty problems. Get back in the Great Hall and wait for further instruction, or I will have you locked up!" Draco was shocked at the harsh words from the boy, and hurt that he dismissed Draco with a wave of his hand. "Kinglsey, do you have both teams locked up?" he heard. Draco turned to see Kinglsey behind him

"Yes, I will lead you to Zeus first." Kinglsey responded.

"No I will start with you and Tonks so I can send you to the ministry and retrieve Williams and check out the gift Voldemort left. Then I will check Zeus." Seeing the other boy starting to walk away, Draco quickly grabbed his wrist and tugged him back. "Draco, Fuck I don't have time for this, just get your ass in that hall!" Draco felt his heart clench, when Harry yelled at him like that.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Draco said before he turned to hide his watering eyes. He started walking towards the Great Hall, when he heard Kinglsey.

"Harry you should be nicer to your boyfriend." Kinglsey stated.

"He broke up with me today. Now let me dive into your head to make sure you're not the traitor." Harry said. Draco had to try harder, to not cry, when he heard Harry say those words in such a bitter tone. He didn't know the situation with Voldemort, but he wished that he still had Harry.

He entered the Great Hall and sank into a corner to avoid everyone else that existed. After a while, some unknown people walked in, and starting talking with the Headmaster. Once the finished Dumbledore called for everyone to sit at their house tables and that, they would undergo a minor body search. Draco casually took his seat, and watched as two of the unknown group approached each table and the others went to the doors.

When all the students caught on to what the Headmaster meant by 'body search' a few tried to bolt from their seats and away from the hall, only to be stunned and bound. They were checking everyone for a Dark Mark. Once all students and teachers were examined, Dumbledore announced that everyone should just sit tight, and a few moments things would be explained.

Draco stayed in his seat, and waited with everyone else. The student body sat in a state of shock after the check, since it wasn't Slytherin that had had the most Death Eaters. Only Nott, Parkinson, and O'Reily, were DE's but Ravenclaw had lost 6 members total, Hufflepuff 1, and surprisingly 4 from Gryffindor. Watching the Patil twins, and Brown being led out of the room, was a shock, until Draco figured, that it figured the biggest gossips did make pretty good spies.

The doors opened and Draco watched as Harry stormed in and summoned three of the unknown guard towards him. They appeared to be giving a quick report, when Harry cut them off and approached the Dias.

"Students and Staff, I will give you a breakdown of the Situation." Draco observed that no one moved, or made a sound as soon as Harry talked. My HQ has been compromised so I have taken over Hogwarts as my main base. Dinner will begin in five minutes, I have personally checked the food and it is safe, you will eat, then be led to your dorms. All houses have been searched and declared safe. You will remain there until further instruction. All meals will be in your common room. No student or staff leaves. If you try to sneak out, my team will arrest you and put you in a holding cell. I don't care who you are, you will obey everything I say."

The doors opened again and Kinglsey walked in. He signalled to Harry and stepped out. Once all attention was focussed on Harry again, he spoke.

"Enjoy your meal. Dove- with me!"

Harry stepped down, and started walking, Many students gasped when Dove stood from the lions table and followed two steps behind. Once the pair left, the hall broke out into whispers and rumours of why Harry had called Dove. Draco wanted answers and when Miriam entered the hall, he quickly stood and walked over to her.

"Miriam!" he whispered. Miriam turned away from the guard she was speaking with and gave him a confused look.

"Draco? What do you need? Harry is busy right now." She whispered back,

"I'm not looking for Harry I just want to know what is going on. Is he alright? He looked like shit."

"He's fine. He almost lost to Voldemort, because the idiot let a vampire drink from him before battle. But, for some reason Voldemort, left before finishing him off. I'm sure later, when he's more organized and prepared for war, he will be glad to see you." She looked slightly exasperated at the whole situation.

"I don't think he will want to see me. I may have broken up with him earlier . . ." Draco trailed off.

"WHAT?" she hissed at him. He dismissed the guard and turned to put her full attention on Draco. "Why did you do that? You two were perfect this morning."

"I saw him basically having sex with a vampire during the morning gauntlet, and confronted him, he refused to apologize or admit he was in the wrong, so I said we were over, and now all I want is for him to come back to me, but with this whole war thing, I don't think I will ever get him back." Draco felt better after his mini-vent. It was nice to finally be able to say everything to someone, even if it were a completely inappropriate time.

"Draco. . ." Miriam looked sad at the whole situation. "Harry was doing what he was trained to do. He doesn't know how to act in a relationship, and probably never registered that what he was doing was wrong. He was never trained for these types of situations. Throw him in a pit of snakes and lions and he is the perfect warrior, put him in a nice robe and at a restaurant for a date, and he's a muggle with a wand. Didn't you notice how he is two different people? He is a soldier first, but with you he is untrained and vulnerable. I'll talk to him later, and maybe I can clear some of this up, but no promises. Just hold tight and listen to his commands." With that said, she gave him a light pat on the shoulder and turned to find the guard from earlier.

Draco returned to his seat, and waited until the guards lined them up and escorted them to their dorms. Once he was back, he went straight to his bed, closed the curtains, and warded the entire thing. Once he laid down, he closed his eyes, and rolled over, only to smell the unique scent of Harry on the pillows. All his pillows and sheets smelled like morning dew, and campfire smoke. Breathing deeply, he could only think about how much he missed Harry.

Harry collapsed on a cot in the Great Hall. Once he sent the students off, he ordered his team to remove the tables and set up the barracks. He wanted them as close to the front doors, as possible, and all together.

Earlier after speaking with Kinglsey, he received the gift that Voldemort left. It was a childs heart in a box with a black bow. There was no note. After all weapons were moved and placed in the make-shift armoury, they secured a room for Minister Williams, and made a final Guard Schedule.

Harry did a mind sweep of the remaining staff and students earlier while he barked commands, and found no other DE's. Dove was sent back to Canada as a liaison for the Canadian and American Auror Corps, and after Beating Adrian off, he sent him off to the Vampire Clans. He contacted the other magical creature clans, and was waiting for responses, and the entire time he was overseeing the conversion of Hogwarts.

Now at half past midnight, he was finished with the building, and checked the Guard schedule, he was laying on a Ministry issued cot, and thinking of Draco. He felt a bit guilty at his actions earlier for snapping at the blonde, but he had just lost in combat, and was trying to secure the entire building and everyone inside. He should be excused from his actions, because he is a General in the middle of war. But at the same time he missed Draco so terribly, that he wanted to beg for forgiveness and curl up beside him. Sighing he rolled over, and did a scan of the hall, to check his team. Almost everyone off duty was asleep, and only five or six were in a corner conversing.

Finishing his scan, he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Thinking about sleep, and Draco, he was pulled from his thoughts by approaching footsteps. Groaning at the intrusion, he opened his eyes and turned his head to see Miriam advancing.

"Lo Miriam. How may I help you on this fine night?"

"Harry Potter, you are truly the worst boyfriend known to man." She said.

"Great opener, but what did I do?" Harry decided to sit up and listen. Since she was referring to Draco, Harry knew he couldn't resist getting information on the boy.

"Seducing a vampire while your boyfriend was watching, and not explaining why is a terrible thing to do. Now Draco is all depressed and crying because he thinks he has lost you forever, and you don't seem to care!" she nearly screamed at him.

"Crying? He's crying? But he broke up with me!"

"Yes, he is crying and currently weeping into his pillows, because your scent surrounds him and he's doomed to a miserable life without you. Honestly Harry, he didn't really break up with you, it was merely a warning and his way of saying you better apologize soon." Harry was so over tired that he didn't register that Miriam was probably exaggerating the whole situation and making Draco out to be completely blameless.

"Oh Miriam I need to speak with him." He started getting up but was met with resistance. Looking down he saw Miriam holding his shirt and tugging him back towards the bed.

"No Harry. You will speak to him in the morning, but right now, you need sleep. Get back into that bed, and close your eyes, or I will strap you down and force feed you a nasty tasting sleeping draught." Miriam said in her demanding Healer voice. Knowing when to choose his battles, Harry promptly laid back down, and closed his eyes.

"I know you too well Harry Potter, I will be sitting here until you fall asleep." She stated. Harry sighed at her words, and settled for a night of rest. Mentally scheduling time to visit Draco, Harry drifted off into his dreams.

Seeing Harry sleeping soundly, Miriam got up and congratulated herself on a job well done. She didn't know if Draco was crying, but playing on Harry's guilt and exhaustion, and stretching the truth just a tiny bit, she knew he would quickly cave and immediately want to apologize to the blonde. She personally thought the two of them were adorable together and wanted Harry to be happy. She never saw the light in his eyes so bright, until she saw him look at Draco. He may be an idiot in any type of social and personal situation, but he still deserved to have the blonde back.

She silently slid under the covers of the bed beside Harry, and placed her wand under the pillow. Scanning the hall, and mentally making a map of the other Titans locations, she closed her eyes and followed Harry off to dream world.

At 5:30 am that morning, Harry and Miriam were woken up by the alarms going off. Quickly grabbing their wands and weapons, and in Harry's case his scarf, they ran to the entrance hall. Seeing Kinglsey they ran towards him for a report on the situation

"Kinglsey, report!" Harry commanded. Looking around, he saw the other Titans rushing towards them.

"One of the Guards reported activity in the forest by the quidditch pitch, while we were sending a team to investigate the alarms went off. A team is being sent on a scout mission right now and should report back in two minutes." Kinglsey said quickly.

Harry quickly began to think, and was starting to issue commands when a voice rang through the air.

"Oh Harry." Harry swore under his breath when he registered it as Voldemort's. "Did you get a good night's sleep? I would like to finish our duel Harry. Meet me at the quidditch pitch in 15 minutes, or your little boyfriend here, will be killed. We wouldn't want Draco to be dead, now would we Harry?" Voldemort finished his speech with a high-pitched cruel laughter.

"Draco? He has Draco? HOW THE FUCK DOES HE HAVE DRACO?" Harry screamed.

"Kinglsey take two teams down to Slytherin and radio me if Draco is really missing. If he is, I demand that you find how the fuck Voldemort's men got into the castle and stole my boyfriend."

Harry watched as Kinglsey chose two teams and rushed down to the dungeons. Turning towards the remaining members he spoke again, barely keeping the rage out of his voice. "If I find another traitor, I will personally tear their body apart, and slather their remains on the wall as a warning to anyone else who dares betray me. Now I want all teams in their positions, and on stand-by. I don't believe that snake faced bastard will be happy with a duel, and I want this castle to be so bloody impenetrable that if Merlin himself tried to enter, he would be killed within 10 metres of the door." Finishing his warning he walked into the armoury and started outfitting himself with more deadly weapons.

Harry grabbed two Katanas, three daggers, and a quiver and bow. Once everything was in place he added his wand and extra wand holster and tied his scarf around his head. Just as he finished he heard Kingsleys voice.

"Harry Draco is gone, and there's blood all over his bed. None of the other boys in the room know what happened." Harry heard the sadness in Kingsleys voice, and dismissed it as he walked out the front doors.

He ignored everyone calling after him as he walked to the Quidditch pitch, and prepared to duel that evil bastard that dared to challenge him. Before arriving at the pitch he took an energizing potion, and focussed completely on destroying Voldemort. He walked on the pitch and saw Voldemort standing by the Slytherin stands with Draco laying a this feet whimpering. Without speaking he walked forward and waited for Voldemort in the centre of the pitch. Once he was joined by the Dark Lord, they bowed and took the necessary amount of paces before turning and stopping in their battle stances.

"Wonderful to see you again, Harry."

"I wish I could say the same T-man, but that would be a lie." Watching carefully, Harry started moving left when Voldemort sent his first spell. Swiftly moving out of the way, Harry started sending spells back , and soon the pitch was filled with different coloured spells flying everywhere.

Harry saw a spell land too close to Draco for his comfort, and he erected a shield around the blonde. Without losing a moment, he turned back to Voldemort and sent off a slashing curse.

"How romantic Harry, you placed a shield around your lover. Too bad that after I kill you that shield wont matter."

"Tommy don't tell me your jealous? Does the new body come ill equipped for certain activities? Is that why you're so mad all the time? Little T can't stand up and play like all the other boys?" Harry taunted. He wanted Voldemorts complete focus on him.

"Why you insolent little bastard!"

"Tsk Tsk Riddle, I know that my parents were married when I was born. It's not my fault you can't satisfy anyone." Harry started moving back, and leading Voldemort away from Draco. He was still sending curses but they both slowed down for their verbal sparring.

"When I finally kill you, I am going to rape your little fuck-toy here, and make him stare at your dismembered head the entire time!" Harry watched as the Dark Lord seethed across from him. He needed Voldemort to get so worked up that he started making mistakes, and he seemed to have hit a sore spot with his current topic.

"Now Tom, that is not very nice. Plus, who said you were going to win?" Harry was still leading Voldemort away from Draco slowly.

"I have certain items that guarantee my immortality!" Voldemort started preening at his statement.

"Do you mean those horcruxes you made? Bad luck Tom, I destroyed them all. Last year the mishap that befell Nagini, wasn't really a mistake. If you wanted to keep playing, you shouldn't have left your toys where anyone could have accidently broken them."

"Impossible! I hid them all away perfectly, how did you discover them?"

"Oh that's a fabulous story!" Finally a good distance from Draco, Harry smirked. "I'll be sure to tell you when we meet in hell." Harry started sending off more curses, faster than before and advanced on Voldemort.

The Dark Lord, quickly recovered from his shock and dove into the battle full-force. He stalked towards Harry, yelling very dark hex that came to mind. Finally within striking range, Harry holstered his wand and withdrew both katanas and started directing magic through the blades and swinging at Voldemort. Voldemort for his part, was dodging and casting at the same time. He began to slow down, and Harry only increased the force of his attack on the other person. Seeing panic starting to enter Voldemorts features, Harry gave him a huge Cheshire grin, before using his right katana, and brought it down on the Dark Lord.

Harry cut Voldemorts wand hand off, and kicked the stunned dark wizard in the chest. Once the snake bastard fell to the ground, Harry harshly brought his foot done on his chest and placed both blades at his throat.

"Any last words, Tommy?"

Harry Watched as Voldemort quickly reached up and pressed a pendant hanging around his neck. His eyes grew in shock when the pendant started glowing. "Harry, in thirty seconds this entire stadium with blow up. Meet you in hell." Voldemort managed to wink before Harry cut his head clean off his shoulders. Looking up Harry saw two grey eyes watching him.

Harry ran over to Draco and knelt down to check that he was okay. "Harry" Draco's voice sounded so weak and painful. "You need to get out of here before this place blows."

"Not without you!" Harry hissed at the boy. Having already checked that his spine was okay, Harry lifted the other boy up and started running towards the closest exit. Just as he reached the doorway, he heard a large explosion and was thrown forward.

* * *

Thanks to PeruvianDarkness

Many Thanks and hugs to my reviewers

Also this story is almost finished

a few more chapters and I shall have it down.

Genießen!


	18. Chapter 18

Draco was in pain. He had been attempting to sleep last night when he was suddenly strapped to his bed and several Death Eaters began casting sleep spells on his roommates. He managed to notice that Harry was absent before the Death Eater standing over him hit him with a cutting curse.

He whimpered in pain before the other Death Eaters turned around and signalled that they should leave. After a few more minor hexes, he had been tied up and dragged out of his room. He was taken through a secret passageway, hidden behind the fireplace in the common room and brought before the Dark Lord. A few rounds of torture from him, and the group prepared to leave for the assault on Hogwarts.

Draco had not been allowed to leave the Dark Lord's sight, and had been forced to listen to all his battle plans. He secretly hoped he would be able to escape and warn Harry, but he never got the chance. Early morning he was brought to the Quidditch pitch with the Dark Lord and watched as the magic bombs were placed around the stadium.

He listened to the Dark Lord challenge Harry, and then was tortured while they waited. When Harry appeared, the Dark Lord forgot all about him. He watched as Harry fought hard-and eventually won-but not before the magic bombs were activated. When he tried to get Harry out of there, he was being stubborn, and before they could travel further a loud explosion as heard, and everything went black.

Waking up now he felt a weight on top of him. Looking up he saw Harry passed out and bleeding, but still alive. Draco knew he needed to get help but in his condition and position, he didn't have the strength to move. Praying to every known God and Goddess, he was rewarded when a white figure appeared before him. Looking up he saw Justin Dove and had to laugh.

"Eh? Not to be rude, blondie, but why are you laughing?" Dove asked with a very confused look on his face.

"M-moment of … need… a-and you appear…t-the dove!" Draco managed to gasp out.

"Right, well-pleasantries aside, we need to get you two inside. There's still a battle raging." That being said, Dove turned around and must of summoned help, because when Draco looked up again, two men were checking Harry and lifting him off. Once they were both check for spinal injuries they were brought inside the castle, where Draco saw Jake, ordering groups of people around.

"Dove! What's happening?" Draco asked.

"I guess you wouldn't know, being caught in that explosion and all, but from what Kinglsey and Jake managed to learn from a hostage, was that once the duel started Voldemort's men started attacking the castle. My teams managed to arrive just after the start and jumped right in to help." They arrived at the infirmary and Draco was placed on one of the numerous cots. "Well anyways Ole Voldy, planned that once the duel started all leadership and whatnot transferred over to his 2IC, Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy directed the attack and once the stadium exploded all sorts of creatures started attacking from the forest. Adrian managed to arrive then with the Vampire and Veela clans, and they started attacking." Dove started doing diagnostic exams after he took a break to send a messenger to find Miriam.

"Well once that battle picked up, everyone was shooting curses everywhere, creatures were ripping body parts from their owners, and the Canadians, bless their souls, were doing sweeps and retrieving the injured. The Titans were leading all the attack teams, and Kinglsey was shot down by five Death Eaters, but is still alive, and well we managed to get the upper hand, and I led a team to the stadium hoping to find Harry alive. Well I was happy to find you both, but since the stadium, exploded about 3 hours ago, it was really luck that you two are still kickin'" He finished.

Draco had listened to every word the Canadian said with rapt attention, and finally turned his eyes to Harry, to see him laying on his stomach. Confused, he sent a questioning eyebrow to Dove and nodded his head towards the downed soldier.

"His back was completely destroyed from flying shrapnel and fire. Only Miriam can hope to save him from any long term injuries, and plus every other Healer is terrified to step in her territory. We cast spells to keep him stable until she arrives." Dove answered him.

"Wait Dove, are you a Healer?" Draco asked. He had finally noticed the diagnostic and healing spells being cast on him, and the line of potions waiting on a tray.

"Well my country is mainly peace-keepers. We like to help but not kill. I prefer hunting beasts, and solving crimes, but when it gets to battles like this I like to lend my magic to healing and rescue. Killing is just not my thing. Harry can do it no problem, but it's just too hard for me to take another person's life."

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary burst open and Miriam swept in. She ignored everyone and everything as she descended on Harry and began firing off spells quickly. Draco watched amazed as the gossipy blonde he was used to appear like a possessed woman. Her face was serious and completely focussed on Harry and her body language kept everyone away and at a safe distance.

A loud crash was heard from outside and all the occupants in the room turned to see an army of Trolls emerge from the forest.

"SHIT!" Draco heard Miriam curse. He looked back over as she cast two more spells on Harry and raised her hand to her ear and touched a device that was there.

"Jake, there's an army of trolls that are coming from the East. Counting, I estimate there's about twelve in total, and the leader seems present." Draco heard a faint buzz sound coming back and Miriam returned her focus to Harry.

"Draco, there is nothing you can do in your current condition. Take this potion and go to sleep." Dove drew his attention back and he saw a vial of Dreamless Sleep in his outstretched hand.

"There's bloody trolls attacking and you want me to go to sleep?" Draco hissed at the other boy.

"Eh? It's fine! Jake already has a team there-look! Three trolls are already down for the count!" Sure enough, when Draco looked out the window, three trolls were tied up and a team of people in red and black robes were attacking the others.

"Who are those people?"

"Those are the American Aurors. Pretty vicious in their attacks. The red robes are the more elite of the Aurors, and if you see some in blue and black, those are like the more common Aurors. The white Aurors are trainees, and none are here. I made Auntie Ann keep them back in the U.S. Now, take the potion!"

Draco sighed and hoped everything would be fine. Seeing the determined set in Dove's face, he quickly downed the potion, and settled back down, to lazily drift into sweet oblivion.

Dove watched the blonde fall asleep and quickly turned his attention to directing the other healers around the room. The infirmary had been set up to deal with the Aurors and creature injuries, while the Titans had taken over a classroom down the hall. They wanted Project Zeus and Project Titan separated, but since Dove couldn't get into their infirmary, he had brought Harry here. Now that Miriam was there to help him, Dove was sure that once Harry was stable enough he would be moved.

Miriam probably sensing his thoughts, turned around and nodded to him, before casting a spell to levitate him to their special infirmary. Dove wasn't sure but he used to entertain the thought, that Zeus and the Titans all had secret creature blood, and needed special potions to continue living, and in order to avoid scandal the Ministry kept everything under wraps, since there was no other way to explain how good Harry was at his job.

Dove sighed before he returned to treating the other patients. He had enough time to check over half the previous occupants, before another wave of injured entered. He separated the injured and sent the more hurt ones off to other healers, while he healed another group that was quickly sent back to battle. Glancing out the window he saw the trolls were taken care of and that the group had moved back to the main battle.

Dumbledore didn't know what to do. They were having a nice wonderful little tournament, and then suddenly Harry appears and locks down the school, and the next morning a student was kidnapped. Harry was thought to be dead in an explosion, and Death Eaters are attacking. He was personally locked in his office, and couldn't get out. The students were also locked into their dormitories, and kept away from the battle. All he could hear was a massive fight happening outside, and explosions.

According to the portraits, Adrian had arrived with help from Vampires and Veelas, the centaurs had joined the battle, and the merpeople were attacking the Death Eaters around the lake. Albus didn't know when Harry had made their alliances, but was grateful he did. He also learned that Draco Malfoy was asleep in the infirmary, but Harry had been taken almost dead to the secret hospital, and no one could get inside. Albus figured that since Voldemort was dead than it would be alright if Harry passed on to a nice quiet afterlife.

Thinking that all the aid that Harry brought in would surely stop this new threat of Lucius, Albus sat back at his desk and contemplated how to make this seem like the work of the Order of the Phoenix.

Will Potter was scared. He had been completely humiliated by his twin during the first day of the tournament, so he spent the entire night practicing and researching with help of his friends. Then when he was finally doing well, his twin had to up and disappear and then have the tournament cancelled. Now he was locked in his common room with Death Eaters and monsters and who knows what outside fighting, and they had no escape if they were suddenly attacked.

Everyone heard the challenge from Voldemort and knew Harry went out to meet him. When they heard the attack start and the following explosion, they all assumed Harry had died. Will cursed his brother every which way for not doing his job. For getting everyone tangled up in his mess, and then failing to protect them. Now he vehemently wished that he had enacted a plan to get rid of his brother sooner. If he managed to get Harry out of Hogwarts faster and away from them, then now not only would his reputation be safe, but also everyone else in this school.

No way would everyone worship his brother after this. Once this was over, Will would pretend to be the martyr and apologize for his twin's failings, then beg for forgiveness and try to gain the sympathy of everyone else, for the shame that his brother was to the family. Once everyone felt sorry for the Potters, Will would then step up and then announce that he would do everything in his power to bring respect and pride back to his family. Maybe his brother could be useful after all. Once everyone despised Harry, Will would be the better son. The most loved, the most admired, and no longer cast into Harry's shadow.

Smiling to himself, Will sat back and admired his wonderful plan, and waited for the good side to win, since surely Dumbledore was out there fighting with an army, only that Leader of the Light could produce.

Harry felt someone or something prying his eyes open and forcing him to wake up. Finally dragging himself to awareness, he looked up to see Miriam. He wasn't surprised, Miriam was always there. Needing to know why he was in such pain he managed to sound out one word,

"What?"

"Harry I will explain everything later, but you are too badly injured for me to cure. I need you to transform into your third form, and burn. I will cast the spell and then I _need you to burn_." Miriam spoke with such an urgent and fear filled tone, that Harry merely nodded and waited.

Miriam cast a spell towards him, and he was enveloped in a bright white light before his body contorted. When the light finally dimmed and went out a broken phoenix was laying on the bed.

"Harry you need to burn. Please burn! Just find your inner fire and let it go!" Miriam urgently whispered to him.

Harry give a weak trill, before his body went up into flames and a pile of ashes were left. Miriam sighed in relief when the little featherless head popped up and trilled. She cast some quick diagnostic spells on the bird, before collapsing in a chair next to the bed.

"Thank Merlin Harry! Give it a week and you can transform back, but you should be fine when you do." She looked to make sure the baby phoenix was paying attention and she went into an explanation. She told him about Adrian and Dove arriving with back up, the new Dark Lord, and how Draco was faring. She explained that his spells on all the dorms and offices were still in effect, and that no one breached the castle walls yet. Only Jonathon was taken out of the fight, and was recovering nicely with Evan there to assist, and that Oliver and Parker had been in twice for touch ups, before they threw themselves back out there. Kinglsey was resting nicely in the corner, and everyone else was being taken care of in the infirmary.

Seeing the baby phoenix drifting off, Miriam moved the bird, ashes and all, to a cushion beside Kingsleys bed, and returned to some of the injured members of Project Titan and Zeus. Miriam knew that Harry would be upset that he wouldn't be able to join the rest of the fight after his duel, but he needed to rest and heal in his phoenix form, if he wanted to survive at all.

Miriam turned around when Jake rushed in with a mangled arm. She cast some healing spells, and forced several potions down his throat before he was back up and running off to the battle. She was glad Evan had went to lend a hand in the infirmary, because she didn't know how he would react seeing his brother in that kind of condition. He was still young and innocent compared to the older and more experienced Titans, and she wanted him to stay that way as long as possible.

The battle raged outside while Harry healed, and Draco slept. Many were lost on both sides. Project Zeus lost several members as did the Titan team, but the hardest losses felt was the death of Tonks and Parker. Parker had fought his way to Lucius Malfoy and battled hard. He had tripped over a dead Death Eater and fell. Lucius took that time to cast the killing curse at him but Tonks who was nearby jumped in the way and shield him. Parker acted fast and cast the curse back at Lucius and the new Dark Lord fell down dead. The surrounding Death Eaters went crazy at the loss of losing their Lord a second time that day and sent a storm of death curses and Avada Kedavras at Parker.

Parker managed to deflect some and dodge others, but the overwhelming force off all the Death Eaters finally crushed him and he was mauled to death by curses. Others seeing the trouble Parker was in tried to help, but arrived too late to help the young Titan before his bloody body rested beside Tonks.

Samuel snapped at the death of his best friend and lost control his magic. He sent wave upon wave of wandless magic at the Death Eaters, and with the help of the triplets and several Aurors, they were all taken done and bound. After they were finished Samuel collapsed from magical exhaustion, but was alive. With is remaining strength he managed to crawl over to Parker and sob while covering his friends broken body.

The triplets gave out orders to the Aurors, and quickly brought Parker, Tonks, and Samuel back to the infirmary. They covered their fallen companion's bodies with a white sheet, and Miriam starting healing the triplets, while Evan comforted Sam. They were not new to losing one of their Titans, since they lost two on previous missions, but it still hurt. To be betrayed by one and the witness the death of another, was hard for them but they knew they had to keep moving. They had jobs to do and they could not fail because they were not strong enough to grieve and fight at the same time.

When Jake joined them after overseeing the last of the clean up teams, the remaining Titans were finally back together again. The dead, minus their own, were laid out in the Great Hall. The bodies were waiting for family members, home countries, or clans to come and claim them, while the captured Death Eaters were transported straight to Azkaban. The body of Lucius Malfoy had been immediately burned and his ashes placed in a sealed container. They would discuss him later, but for now the Titans were taking comfort in each others presence.

They were all cuddled together on a bed, when they heard a sound trilling coming from a corner. Looking up they all laughed to see the baby phoenix struggling with his wings to fly over to them. Eventually Roger finally took pity on the bird and retrieved him from the cushion, and brought him over to the huddled group. Once Harry was settled between Roger and Samuel, the group laughed again as the baby bird tried to nuzzle Samuels hip, which only resulted in Harry being caught in the hem of Sam's shirt.

Jake cast a few spells around the group and the group settled down for a giant group nap. Harry had managed to free himself, and sang the group to sleep, before burying himself in Evans hair and sleeping as well. The group slept soundly in each other company, and safe in the knowledge that they had done their duties and were free to rest.

Jake had released the spells that were keeping everyone in their rooms, and knew that Dove could handle everything else. Tomorrow when they woke, they would worry about everything else, but for now they were free to sleep and grieve.

* * *

Thanks to Peruvian Darkness

who continues to beta for me even if

I never keep to a set schedule.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews

Please keep on sending the kind words and making me smile and laugh

Genießen!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: As a heads up this will be the second last chapter. Soon this story, that started off innocently enough and then morphed into whatever you want to call it now, will conclude. Any questions you have, ask and I will try to answer them in the last chapter. Thank You!

-trexie

* * *

The next morning saw a very interesting sight in the Titan Infirmary. Kingsley was casting spells at Evan, who was desperately trying to protect the little red chick in his hands. The others were laughing at the colourful language being used to describe "That godforsaken, noisy, bloody irritating rooster" …or Harry as a baby phoenix in fewer words. Everyone had been woken up by the soft singing of the phoenix, and they instantly slipped into good moods. Everyone except Kingsley, who grumbled and started throwing objects at the sound. When Harry refused to stop, Kingsley recovered his wand and started yelling and casting.

In a valiant attempt to save the innocent bird, Evan had taken it upon himself to protect the bird by running around to avoid flying projectiles. After a few minutes, the triplets got in on the fun and started conjuring objects for Evan to hide behind. Miriam, Jake, and Jonathan stood to the side laughing, while Sam set up a recorder spell for later entertainment purposes. Everyone was enjoying the morning chase immensely, until Kingsley spoke up.

"Where's Tonks? She would help me with Harry!" he exclaimed. As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone froze. Since he had been asleep when Tonks and Parker were found, they had yet to inform him. They knew they had to inform him of Tonks and Parker, but normally they left those types of situations up to Harry. Since Harry was stuck as a phoenix for a few more days, they had a silent battle between them on who would deliver the depressing news. Harry got impatient and ungracefully flew on to Jake's shoulder and started nipping his ear.

"Fine, you bloody bird! Stop biting me." Jake yelled. Once Harry stopped attacking his ear, he addressed Kingsley. "Umm. . . yesterday, after you were taken down, the battle went on for another couple of hours. Parker was amazing- he fought so hard and took down many Death Eaters and finally made it to Lucius. While they were fighting Parker tripped and Tonks jumped in to help him. She was hit with a killing curse, and then Parker managed to cast a fatal blow at Lucius."

Kingsley looked around the room and noticed the absence of Parker.

"Where's Parker now?" he asked, confusedly. Hearing a choking sound, he looked to his left to see Samuel covering his mouth to hold in his sobs.

"After he took down Lucius, the surrounding Death Eaters attacked him. He managed to avoid most of the spells, but eventually he was killed before help arrived." Jake finished speaking and lowered his head in remembrance for his fallen friends. He felt a weight leave his shoulder, and he looked up to see Harry clumsily make his way over to Kingsley.

Kingsley reached out and picked up the bird, before sitting back and cuddling the baby Phoenix. Everyone knew that Tonks and Kingsley had been close. Tonks had been like family to the dark Auror, and she had been the second most important person to him after Harry. The Titans stood by and watched the pair for a few minutes, until they heard the first sob come from Kingsley. Samuel instantly went and climbed on the bed and hugged him. The others followed and clung to each other as they let their mentor express his pain.

Draco didn't see Harry, Dove or any other titan all morning. Finally, during lunch, the first appearance was made. Dove had entered the room and instantly went to speak with the Headmaster. He looked tired and worn, but still overly determined. As he was speaking to Dumbledore, the doors opened again to let Miriam and Kingsley enter. Draco instantly noticed the baby phoenix on Miriam's shoulder, and assumed that it was her secret to healing.

Draco waited while the newcomers joined the conversation, and watched as Dove looked relieved over some news and then started laughing. He had never seen the boy laugh before. He had seen him smile, smirk and chuckle, but the pure joy filled laugh he was currently using was new. To Draco it meant hope. Hope the Harry was fine. Gathering his courage, he approached the group.

"Miriam" he said softly. He watched as the girl turned and then heard the bird trill happily on her shoulder.

"Draco! How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't help heal you or check up, but it was a busy day." She said. The Phoenix trilled louder and bit her ear, when she ignored him. Draco gave the bird a curious look and then returned his focus to Miriam.

"How is Harry? Is he okay? He was just so badly injured yesterday and Dove wasn't confident you could save him, and I've been terribly worried." He babbled. The Phoenix started flapping its little wings and trilling still.

"Oh, Harry is fine. We managed to find the perfect solution for his injuries." Miriam appeared to be ignoring the bird trilling loudly in her ear, except Draco saw the slight murderous look she sent its way before pasting a pleasant look on her face. Draco looked around and saw the amused look on Kingsley's face and the calculating look from Dove. Dove decided to interrupt and ask a question.

"Miriam, is that your pet Phoenix? Is this why you excel in healing so much?"

Miriam started laughing and lifted the bird off her shoulder.

"Oh yes this is my pet. He does everything I say, and I sometimes dress him up in cute little outfits." She took out her wand and carefully aimed at the bird. The Phoenix gave a scared trill before it was encased in a pink light, and was revealed to be wearing a white cape with a pink and purple floral design. Draco gave a soft laugh when the Phoenix gave what sounded like an indignant chirp and directed a pleading look at the healer.

"Oh no you don't! You screamed in my ear and bit me. This is your punishment." She said sternly.

"Anyways Miriam, do you think I could see Harry?" Draco asked. The phoenix started jumping in Miriam's hand and trilling louder. Miriam struggled to hold the jumping singing bird, before she seemed to give up.

"Fine, you bloody trilling menace! Here, Draco- you take care of this pest and in a week you can see Harry." That being said she shoved the phoenix into his hands and walked away mumbling under her breath.

Draco sent an enquiring look to Kingsley, but the Auror simply chuckled and wished him good luck before walking away. Before Kingsley could reach Miriam at the doors, they burst opened and admitted the elder Potters. Seeing Harry's parents caused Draco to reflexively hold the Phoenix tighter. He looked down at the bird when he heard a happy trill, and saw the bird cuddling his arm.

"Where is our son?" James demanded once they entered the room.

"Mum! Dad!" The Potter parents turned to see their elder son running towards them and were both crushed in a hug.

"Will darling, do you know where Harry is?" Lily softly asked her son.

"Harry? Why do you want him? He led the Dark Lord and Death Eaters here, he locked everyone in their rooms, putting us all in danger, nearly killed everyone in the castle and you want to see him? I hope you're going to arrest him dad, because he doesn't deserve to be a Potter, he couldn't even complete the mission he was trained for. He lost! And he's a pouf! He doesn't deserve to be in our family!" Draco was shocked , just like everyone else in the hall, at Will speech.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll bring honour back to our family, since Harry is such a disgrace." Draco didn't know if Phoenixes could get angry, but if the low sharp quavers coming from the one in his arms was any indication, then yes they could get angry.

"Will, honey, what are you talking about? Harry isn't a disgrace." Lily started.

"Yes he is, Mum!" Will stated loudly at his parents. The great Hall only watched the entire scene silently. They were completely captivated by the entire thing. "He locked us in the castle and then brought Death Eaters and dark creatures here and attacked us! It's all Harry's fault!"

"You don't know of what you speak little lion." A silky voice spoke from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Adrian leaning on the doorframe casually. Draco sneered at the vampire and watched as Adrian moved further in the room. "From where I was fighting, some of the dark creatures were fighting to protect you. Not to mention Harry duelled and killed Voldemort, before succumbing to his injuries and passing out. Harry saved everyone with his planning and contacts, and you stand there disrespecting his actions." Draco had to hold in a gasp at the vicious look on the vampire's face, when he spoke to Will.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore decided to join the conversation.

Draco watched as both Kingsley and Miriam looked at him before answering. "He's on a mission. Left early this morning and won't be back for awhile." Kingsley announced in a professional Auror tone.

"When he returns, would you tell him that the Vampire Heads would like to speak with him. Also, the Veela Council are anxious to chat with him about settling a bet." Adrian turned and starting walking out of the hall, but he stopped and turned to address Will once more. "If you think about disrespecting Harry again, remember that Vampires have different laws than you humans." He sent a smirk towards Draco, well more the little baby phoenix in his arms, before leaving the hall.

Soon after the vampire left, the Potters dragged their son out of the hall to 'talk' to him, and everyone else settled down. Draco took an instant liking to the Phoenix and was content to spend all afternoon and evening playing with the bird. He was unable to remove the flowery cloak, but did manage to turn it silver with a white and grey paisley design.

The next morning at breakfast, he had been tackled by a large black dog that immediately started licking the slightly bigger bird. Draco had been surprised when he woke up that morning and was met with a now feathered but still small bird on his pillow. After he led the dog out of the hall, he was surprised more by learning that it was Sirius Black. Black and the bird seemed to share a private joke, Draco thought, when he asked why Black insisted on playing with the phoenix.

The rest of the week was spent playing with the growing Phoenix, studying and avoiding the weird Auror Black. Two days into the week, Miriam stopped by and took the phoenix away, to attend the funeral for Tonks and Parker. She told him that civilians could not attend, but the phoenix was important and needed to be there. Draco only sighed and handed the bird over, thinking maybe it was a mascot to them or something. Later that night while he was studying he felt the bird nuzzling his neck, and was strongly reminded of Harry. He missed the dark-haired boy.

During the week, Will had been caught trying to spread rumours about Harry and was dragged from the Great Hall, during dinner, from a group of Vampires. His parents had been escorted out and the only news they got was when Sirius Black came striding into the hall during breakfast to tell the Headmaster that Will, would need time off until Christmas.

Finally, Draco was visited by Miriam and told that Harry should be able to return tomorrow morning. He found it weird that she seemed to be talking to the phoenix more than him, but figured she probably missed the bird. That night he crawled into bed and fell asleep with the phoenix sitting on his headboard. Sometime during the night, or early morning, he felt two arms wrap around him, and he sighed before whispering Harry's name and falling back to sleep.

The night morning he woke up feeling warm and content. He remembered his brief dream during that night about the comforting arms, and shook his head to dispel the memory. He went to turn over but got confused when he seemed to be pinned down. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a head of messy black hair, and a body sprawled on top of him. Taking a moment to think, it finally clicked that it was Harry. Harry. Harry was on top of him sleeping. Harry had been the comforting arms in his dream. Harry had snuck into his bed.

Draco withdrew his right hand, that managed to tangle itself in Harry's hair, and reached up for his spare pillow. Grabbing the corner of the item, he carefully raised the object before harshly bringing it down on top of the messy head. Hearing the yelp come from the smaller boy, Draco gathered his strength and pushed the boy off the bed. Looking over the side of the bed, he saw two confused green orbs staring back at him.

"What was that for?" Harry asked in a tired voice.

"You leave me to go fight, yell at me, almost die, and then take off for a week long mission and think you can just climb into my bed, without so much as an apology or explanation. I don't think so Potter. If you even want to think about touching me again, you better start talking, or you can just return to your disgusting vampire lover." Draco glared at the other boy.

"Draco… I…" Harry gave a huge sigh before continuing, "I owe you a very long explanation." He finished. Draco observed as Harry stood up and walked to his bed. He retrieved the blanket and wrapped it around himself before returning to sitting on the floor next to Draco's bed.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen with Adrian. I was trained that if I could not beat a Vampire in combat, than to go for their weakness. Vampires are very sexual creatures, and get distracted easily by anything sensual. When I knew that I would lose, I started using that to my advantage. It never occurred to me that you wouldn't like it because I don't know what normal people think. I wanted to talk to you, but then I was called into battle, and I lost to Voldemort, but he left before killing me." Harry seemed to draw within himself, when he admitted to losing. Draco watched as the boy tried to appear smaller, and hide his face.

"When I saw you outside the Great Hall, I was still pissed that I lost, and stressed that someone betrayed me. Someone I trained with, grew up with, and trusted, had gone and sold information about me to my enemy. I guess seeing you and knowing that you left me too, I just directed that anger towards you. I apologize for doing that, but that is the only way I can justify my actions." Draco waited, as it seemed that Harry needed a few moments before he could continue talking.

"I never left on a mission. I was here in Hogwarts for majority of the week." Harry finally looked at Draco and had a very apologetic look on his face. "I was with you actually."

"What? Were you stalking me all week Potter?" Draco asked slightly angry with the boy if he had.

"No. I guess I should start with saying that I have more than one animagus form. One form is a Phoenix." Seeing the comprehension on the blonde's face he kept talking. "After the explosion at the pitch, I was too badly injured for Miriam to heal. I was dying and there seemed to be no recovery. Five years ago I was in the same position, and it was Parker and Samuel that saved me. I was dying and Parker said I should die valiantly and turn into my Phoenix form, since it would be more memorable that way. Samuel saw that I was too weak to change, so he cast a spell on me that forced the change. Once I was in phoenix form, the poison in my system took hold, but instead of dying I burst into flame and was reborn. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement." Harry started softly laughing at the story. Draco couldn't help but to have a small smile on his face, as he watched the other boy relive that memory.

"Anyways, I lived but it took five days for me to grow enough in phoenix form, before I could properly change back. So last week, when I was so near death, Miriam changed me into a phoenix and forced me to burn to be reborn. I didn't want to deceive you, I was trying to encourage Miriam to tell you who I was but, she seemed to get annoyed and thrust me into your care instead." Harry finished speaking and just stared into space, while Draco processed everything he was told.

"So you can change into a Phoenix?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it's one of my animagus forms" Harry responded.

"So you can change whenever? I was really going to miss that phoenix when Miriam finally decided to take it away. But now that I know it was my boyfriend, I guess I could play with it whenever I want." Draco looked at the boy sitting beside his bed and waited.

"Boyfriend?" Harry lifted his head and looked so lost and confused, that Draco couldn't help me give him a soft smile.

"Well, Malfoys deserve the best, and I have yet to meet anyone else that can turn into a Phoenix or kill Dark Lords, so I guess you will have to stick around." He tried to say in haughty tone, but failed due to growing smile.

"You still want me?" Harry still seemed confused.

"Yes, you great prat, I still want you! Just remember though that you belong to me, so no more kissing other people or things. Those lips are exclusively mine." He said in a very possessive voice.

Harry sat still for a moment while he processed what the blonde said. When he finally understood, he launched himself at the bigger boy. Draco landed on his back, to see a beaming Harry Potter sitting on his stomach. Smiling at the smaller boy, he reached up and pulled the boy down into a possessive kiss.

He had Harry back and he refused to lose him again. Draco could only moan as he felt Harry completely submit to him. He flipped them over so he was laying on top of the other boy and crashed their lips together again. He felt Harry moving underneath him, until he felt the smaller boys legs wrap around his hips. Smiling into the kiss, he pressed down harder and started trailing kisses down Harry's chin and neck. He felt Harry's hands move along his back, before the feeling of nails trailed down his spine. Finally arriving at the base of the dark-haired boys neck, he moved fabric aside, and growled before whispering 'Mine' and biting down to elicit a deep moan from the other boy.

Draco was quickly falling into a haze of pleasure from the sounds he was hearing. Harry was a very responsive and vocal. Trailing his hands over Harry's torso, he returned to the other boys lips and bit down on his bottom lip. He released the lip and thrust his tongue inside the other boys mouth, while he tweak his nipples. Harry could only moan and arch forward at the ministrations from the bigger boy. Harry started thrusting up and whimpering. Waves upon waves of lust started crashing into Draco every time he heard of the sweet whimpering noises.

Draco started grinding into Harry, and moving back down when he encountered the fabric around Harry's neck. Pausing to deal with the offending article, he struggled to move it away when he finally remembered what it was. Sitting up he started laughing and moved off a very confused Harry.

"Draco, why did you stop?" Harry asked. Draco needed a few more minutes to calm down before he could respond. Looking at a completely debauched looking Harry, he reached forward and grabbed the offending item.

"I still can't get Miriam's damn cloak off you."

* * *

Thanks to PeruvianDarkness

my readers

my many wonderful reviewers

and to the plot bunny that got us here

Genießen!


	20. Chapter 20

Here is the last chapter. As a warning there will be Mature Sexual Content. i have clearly labeled it, so as a reminder there is a reason this story is rated 'M'. Its not because Mint chocolate chip ice cream is wonderfully delicious, or because the more wine Matures, the better it tastes. It is labelled this way because some ages should not be reading about certain situations.

_Now relax, maybe grab a glass of wine, or a refreshing drink, and Enjoy._

* * *

A few weeks after the attack and Halloween saw Draco in the Slytherin Common room. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, but since his boyfriend was off in Africa somewhere fighting a Nundu with the Titans, he decided to take full advantage of the empty couches. He had been trying to decide what to get Harry for Christmas for the last hour. Draco smiled to himself. After all the crazy moments they'd endured the first few months of their relationship, they still managed to come back together and Draco wouldn't have changed that for the world. He was happy; happier than he had ever been, and it was all because he had Harry. He still had another year of school left, but he felt it didn't matter. He knew that Harry would be there waiting after graduation. It would be a hard year with Harry returning to duty full time, but he knew they would make it through.

Before Harry had left on his mission, they discussed their plans for the Holidays. Since Draco's father had been killed and his mother arrested for Death Eater activities, Draco really had no place to go. He could have returned to the Manor, but he would have felt so cold and lonely. When Harry finally dragged that admission out of him, he was instantly invited to join Kingsley and the Titans for their annual Christmas celebration at Kingsley's house.

Harry explained that they would start recruiting to replace the lost Titans, but for two weeks in December they would take a break to enjoy the holiday. Unless it was an emergency, the Aurors would handle everything, giving them time to fully celebrate.

Draco quickly accepted, since he knew it meant he could share the break with his dark-haired lover. They hadn't had sex yet, but Draco hoped it would happen soon. He had already decided on what to get Kingsley, and the rest of the Titan team for Christmas, but Harry was just so… difficult to buy for. He was leaning towards giving the hero a promise ring before succumbing to the exhaustion.

Harry walked into the common room thirty minutes after Draco fell asleep, and just stood still to admire the pale beauty before him. His team had just returned and dropped the beast off at their harvesters, when he showered and swiftly made his way back to school. He didn't need to return to Hogwarts, but he continued to come, just to see Draco. Now that he was back, he wanted to use the extra adrenaline left over from the hunt, but his boyfriend was asleep. Looking around to ensure they were alone, Harry got a mischievous look on his face and stalked towards the sleeping prey.

**Mature Sexual Content Ahead! Kiddies, close your eyes!**

* * *

He placed a very light kiss on Draco's forehead, and then another on the slender, pale neck. Draco's eyes fluttered slightly, but he slept on and Harry pressed another kiss on the broad, clothed chest and then another on the perfectly sculpted six-pack that was hidden away.

Draco's right hand twitched slightly, but still the Slytherin slept on. Harry placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and a small frown started creasing his forehead. Draco gave a small sigh, but still remained oblivious. Harry slipped one hand under Draco's shirt, lightly tickling his stomach, while trailing kisses across the bigger boy's jaw line.

Draco gave a small moan and his eyes fluttered open, just in time to see Harry climb on top of him and straddle his hips, resting his hands on Draco's head.

''Harry! When did you get back?'' mumbled Draco. He was still in a sleepy state but managed to raise one hand to Harry's neck and pull him down for a lazy kiss.

''I just returned and couldn't wait to wake you'' said Harry, sitting back on Draco's hips, Harry squirmed a little before pressing down directly on Draco's groin and eliciting a larger moan from the blonde.

''Hmm, seems you can't wait for other things either!'', Draco managed to say, before Harry started applying more pressure and move slightly. Draco started panting when he felt Harry dig his short nails down his chest. Harry tightened his thighs around Draco's hips, and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. The longer the kiss, the more pressure Harry was applying to Draco's groin.

Draco let out a sound which was somewhere between a groan and a growl, when Harry broke the kiss to remove their shirts. Before he could start whining, Harry leaned forward again so their bare chests were touching and started kissing him passionately. Draco raised his hands grabbing Harry's firm backside tightly as his boyfriend lost all restraint and started grinding against him.

''We should move.'' Draco said between kisses. Harry sat up again in his lap, his face flushed, eyes dark. Draco could barely control himself, and finally gave in. He moved into a sitting position and pulled Harry towards him, so he could crash his lips against his. Moving his lips away so he could bite and suck Harry's slim, tanned neck, Draco kept one hand clutching the back of Harry's neck whilst the other hand ran the length of the muscled back.

''Draco!'', Harry gasped as the blonde continued to bite his neck. Draco leaned forward so Harry was lying back on the couch and felt Harry wrapping his legs around his own hips. Draco now lay between Harry's powerful thighs, his mouth glued to Harry's as they kissed constantly, their tongues wrestling until Harry submitted and let Draco take control of the kiss.

They broke apart to stare into each other's eyes, green on grey. They continued to stare at each other, while their lungs tried to reclaim valuable air. Finally, Draco moved forward and nuzzled the smaller boy's neck, he said,

''We should really go to the dorm room" Harry laughed lightly before responding.

"Only if you carry me." Harry could feel Draco smirking against his neck, before the blonde started rising. He place wrapped one arm around Harry's back, the other under his thighs and stood up, Harry's arms and legs tightening around his back and hips for support. Harry sent his boyfriend a grin, before latching onto his neck and sucking. Draco could only groan and hold the dark-haired teen tighter, so he wouldn't drop him.

Draco managed to gain enough awareness to remember his reason for standing, and started carrying his lover to the dorm rooms. Harry continued to attack his neck the entire way, and Draco needed to stop a few times to grab the wall in support, when Harry decided to bite. It was almost too much, but somehow the blonde managed to safely transport both of them to his bed.

Harry smiled up at before he removed his legs from around him, and lowered is feet back to the floor. He stared straight into Draco's eyes while he slowly trailed his hands down the taller boy's body. Reaching for his trouser, Harry undid the belt and fly, before pushing the remaining clothing off him.

Not to be outdone, Draco quickly picked up his boyfriend and threw him gently on the bed. Once Harry had landed, Draco wasted no time in completely disrobing him and attacking his neck and chest. Hearing the dark-haired boy, Draco only increased his efforts to completely mark the boy's torso.

"Draco!" Harry whimpered. Looking at his panting boyfriend Draco decided to stop teasing, well the chest area anyways. Looking up from between Harry's thighs, Draco closed his lips around Harry's member; sucking and swirling his tongue, bobbing upwards and downwards and dragging moans from Harry. Seeing Harry tightly fisting the sheets, Draco flicked his tongue out across his boyfriend's balls before returning to the head of his erection and lavishing it with attention.

Draco knew Harry was getting close, and stopped working on the boys cock. Hearing the whimpers of protest, he quickly moved up, and claimed the boy's lips. When he heard the boy moaning again, he decided to move on. With a final kiss on Harry's lips, he stood up and walked across the room towards his pants and retrieved his wand, Turning to see Harry watching his every move, he shot the other boy a smirk before walking back to the bed.

Kneeling between Harry's legs, he raised one to rest on his shoulders, and used the wand to conjure lube in his hand. Using some to coat his own erection, Draco then moved forward to kiss Harry gently. Moving his mouth down, he started kissing Harry's neck, while rubbing Harry's opening with his slick fingers before inserting one into the tight ring of muscle.

Harry gasped and moaned, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the pillow as Draco added another finger and slowly began scissoring them apart, adding a third finger, he worked the opening before he felt it was safe. Draco pressed the tip of his erection to the slightly stretched opening before him and placed his hands either side of Harry's head.

Looking into Harry's eyes, he waited for the boy to give him permission to continue or stop. Finally, seeing Harry give a small nod and feeling him tightly wrapping his legs around his hips, he kissed Harry deeply and pressed forward. Harry was squeezing his thighs against him, knowing this was his first time and it was probably going to be painful, Draco tried to go slow. Draco growled in pleasure, from the tight heat he felt as he was slowly sheathing his cock in Harry's hole. Fully inside his beautiful tanned lover he watched the boys face as he adjusted and the pain left his eyes.

Resting his weight on his elbows and pressing his chest flat against Harry's, Draco kissed his boyfriend with more passion than he ever felt before, breathing heavily through his nose, when he heard them both moaning into the kiss and he congratulated himself on successfully distracting his lover.

Harry's arms wrapped very tightly around his neck, and then gave a small thrust up, signalling to him that he was allowed to move. Draco parted their lips as he leaned on his arms and moved halfway out before slowly thrusting forward. Every time he moved forward he picked up speed and then started kissing Harry passionately. The raven haired teenager wrapped his legs still tighter around his waist and changed the angle enough that he hit Harry's prostate.

Harry's thighs were gripping his hips, ankles crossed on the small of his back, pulling him in again and again, his fingers digging into back and hair. His moans were louder and deeper every time Draco managed to hit that sweet spot. Draco felt his orgasm approaching, and stopped trying to kiss the other boy. He leaned his weight on one arm, while using the other to reach between their sweating bodies. He grabbed Harry's erection and started pulling. It only took a few strokes before the boy under him released.

Draco felt Harry tighten around him and couldn't hold back any longer. ''Harry!'', Draco moaned loudly, coming hard inside his boyfriends hole and moving his hips a few more times to milk the waves of pleasure he was feeling. Once the aftershock of his orgasm faded, he opened his eyes to see Harry underneath him, panting and looking completely sated.

Draco tried to imprint the sight forever on his brain, before he collapsed on top of the smaller boy. Breathing heavily, he moved them so Harry was now lying across him, and he could tightly wrap his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

**

* * *

**

Mature Sexual Content over- kiddies can open their eyes.

Draco steadied his breathing was starting to drift off, when he felt Harry starting to move on top of him. Groaning he covered his eyes and spoke to his lover.

"Seriously, Harry, you can't be ready for round two already?"

Feeling the smaller boy silently laughing against his chest, he lowered his arm to stare into green eyes full of mirth.

"No, love, I was just going to retrieve the blankets." He explained.

"Well, hurry up I want to nap." Draco instructed. Draco felt sad at the loss of warmth, when Harry moved off, but it quickly returned, but with a blanket this time.

"Just think in a couple of weeks, we have all of Christmas break to do that." Harry whispered into his ear. Draco couldn't prevent the shivers that spread through his body, at the action.

"What do you crazy lot do for the holidays anyways?" He asked. When he didn't get an immediate response, he lifted his head and turned to look at his lover. The boy was giving him an innocent look, before he responded.

"Two words; American Gladiators."

_**

* * *

**_

The End.

There has been some readers and reviewers who have been with me since I started this story and I would really like to thank them. I can't name them all, since I don't who has had read the story but never reviewed, but I can say thank you to a few certain people.

evanesenceange18, Serpent91, MoonlightGoddess08, Makurayami Ookami, farwalker, littlesprout, Knightvilla, bubzchoc, AcadianProud, heartshaped-sunglasses, for basically reviewing every chapter since you started reading.

Apologies to Slythindor-Hybrid, starlight seeker, evanescenceangel18, farwalker, and Makurayami Ookami, for leaving you all with such terrible cliff-hangers. Although reading you curse them made me laugh.

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, and sorry if I didn't name you, but there's so many names to go through.

Finally, a round of applause for **PeruvianDarkness**, who is my Beta, and put up with me. She did a wonderful job with this story, and has my eternal gratitude. Seriously you should send her a message commending her on her patience and hardwork.

This story is done, but I have another story in the works that involves Harry, Draco, Quidditch School, and it ignores the last two books, because for this one Voldie died at the Department of Mysteries.


End file.
